Here Without You
by madeinoctober
Summary: SEASON 6/AU BRATHAN. She laid her head against his chest as the tears fell desperately down her face and Nathan closed his eyes, both knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same again.
1. Author's Introduction

**Author's Note:** So as of now, I've put my other stories on hiatus. This idea came up in my head so I decided to run with it.

**PLEASE READ**

The story is set sometime in Season 6.

Everything that has happened is current to Episode 1 of Season 6, **EXCEPT****:**

1. Brooke being attacked at the store

2. Nanny Carrie coming back to kidnap Dan (I've decided to leave this out all together)

3. Q never died, but then again--he's not really in this story.

_This is a __**BRATHAN **__(Brooke & Nathan) fan fiction._

Any other information about the characters will be included in the story.

Also, I've added two new characters for my own fun: Dean Winchester and Rae Fisher.

**WARNING****: There ****will**** be character death. **

Before I go, I'd just like to say that as you read my stories, please keep an open mind. I tend to go very AU (hence the other stories I've authored) and I notice not many people respond very well to it. So like I said, just keep an open mind. But to my loyal readers, and those who love Brooke & Nathan, I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Happy reading!


	2. Fade to Black

**CHAPTER ONE: FADE TO BLACK**

The balloons were in place: a trio of hot pink, bubblegum pink, and white all tied together and carefully dispersed throughout the house. A three-tiered diaper cake made by Karen Roe graced the lone table in the dining room, with chocolate cupcakes adorned with pink icing completing the look. Don't forget the actual cake sharing the same table; a chocolate cake covered in pink icing and a beautifully written 'Best Wishes!' on top also stole the show . The gifts were piling up in the living room, the guests were enjoying the company and the music provided, and there was nothing more to be added to the festivities.

Except, maybe the mother.

"Ugh!!" Haley James Scott groaned as she used one hand to prop herself up off the king-sized bed, using the other hand to caress the protruding bump that proudly displayed itself. "I swear, it was never this difficult with Jamie."

"Sorry, teacher mom," Brooke Davis spoke, emerging from the walk-in closet and holding up two dresses, both of which she'd specially designed for her best friend, "But think about it this way, you've only got a couple more months to go and then the _real _trouble starts." She winked as Haley groaned once again, her imagination fast-forwarding sixteen years to a teenage girl she half-wished wouldn't do the things she did: sneaking around behind her parents' back to see her boyfriend, getting married before senior year, being a pregnant cheerleader and giving birth on the day of graduation. Not _exactly _a mother's wish for her daughter.

Brooke's voice snapped her back to the more difficult task at hand: which dress could stretch itself out enough for her to be able to wear it?

"I was thinking this pink one, but then I remembered how everything looked downstairs and I figured I really don't want Mommy blending into the background and disappearing. SO--" Brooke held up her left hand, "I think this would suit you more. It's totally Halle Berry, pre-Nahla, and it's classy but moveable in. _And _it's black with a hint of pink on the neckline, which I think it's really fabulous. Besides, it stretches far more than the pink one."

Haley chuckled at Brooke, laughing at the fact she'd said all that in one breath. Brooke had an amazing sense of style, and she was deservingly the CEO of Clothes Over Bros, so she'd taken it upon herself to make a few maternity clothes for Haley to wear during her second pregnancy. With the recent idea of Baby Brooke, she wanted to dabble into maternity and decided to use Haley as the guinea pig.

Luckily, this time, there was no repeat of the horrid wedding dress she'd originally designed for Haley back when she renewed her vows with Nathan.

"Thanks, Brooke," She responded, reaching for the dress Brooke handed her, "You know, you really didn't have to organize everything. I could have had Nathan help me out or something."

Brooke's eyebrow raised at the ridiculous idea, "_Riiiiight_, because he really has an eye for design. Did you forget about the pink wall at the old apartment? Thank _God_, Peyton was able to work around it."

Haley laughed, remembering the paint job Nathan had done over the painting of her face when she left on tour with Chris Keller. She shook her head as the laugh subsided, wondering if the memory was funny or more bittersweet. "Well, thanks, anyway. I'm sure you've got this busy life and I didn't want to take you away from it all."

"Oh, please," Brooke replied, turning back to the closet to put away the pink dress, "I don't mind at all. It's nice to get out once in a while. It really takes a toll on you, you know? So please, take me away from it as much as you want."

Haley held the dress in one hand and placed the other on Brooke's arm, "Don't worry, I'll take you up on that offer. With Nathan wanting to start his basketball career again, I really don't want to hold him back. It's his dream, you know?"

"How does he feel about the new baby?"

Haley sighed in reply, "He's excited. He is. But I think a part of him felt like he couldn't go after the whole basketball thing again, so I had to tell him that I was gonna be fine. I have Deb to help me, then there's Karen who does what she can, and now there's you. I'm all set."

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Nathan Scott popped his head in, a sarcastic scowl on his face at the two women standing in the middle of the bedroom, "I'm pretty sure there's a baby shower going on downstairs, except there's no Mom and there's no baby."

Brooke waved to Nathan apologetically, "Sorry, your wife's having a little trouble trying to decide what dress to wear."

Haley followed suit, "I know, baby, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"All right, just throw on whatever you can find."

"I can see you had no problem with that, Nate," Brooke responded, eyeing the black t-shirt and slightly wrinkled khakis he'd opted for.

Nathan answered in a mocking face, "Whatever. Just hurry your butts down there before the baby comes out." The two waved for Nathan to leave the room so Haley could finish getting dressed and he quickly shut the door to the bedroom.

Haley sighed once again and began to retreat to the master bathroom, "If I somehow don't come out, send a search party."

Brooke chuckled as she watched Haley slowly make her way to the bathroom, "Don't worry, Hales. I'm right here."

**--**

The laughter echoed throughout the house as Nathan held up a white t-shirt with 'I'm the COACH' written on the front, along with a pink, black, and white Nike basketball and an assortment of Michael Jordan onesies.

"Thanks, Skills," Nathan turned to the Tree Hill Ravens assistant coach, who accepted the gratitude by popping his collar and giving a smile to the two parents.

Haley reached for the next box, one that challenged her height and her curiosity immediately went frantic at the large gift. The card on the front had indicated it was from Brooke, and when she turned to the brunette keeping a tally of the gifts the couple was receiving, she simply smiled proudly at the excitement Haley held.

After ripping open the wrapper, a thick cardboard box stood in front of them with black permanent marker scribbled on top: "Jamie's Old Crib."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh and Haley turned to Brooke in confusion, "What?"

"Remember when you let me have the crib because of Baby Angie? Well, I'm giving it back to you. I had it repackaged and everything. You need it more than I do…._again_."

Nathan shook his head but thanked her anyway, "I guess we don't really need to open it, do we?"

"Oh, but it has a mattress and some pink bedding! Which are all brand new--AND," She pointed to the Clothes Over Bros bag sitting behind Haley's chair, "Baby Brooke clothing." Haley reached for the bag and her face quickly went from confusion to excitement at the armful of clothes. Nathan thanked her once again before Jamie finally spoke up.

"Mama," The little boy said, holding a box wrapped carelessly, "This one's from me and Chester." The room 'aww-ed' at the gesture and Haley reached for the box. Nathan picked up Jamie and set him on his lap as a few cameras flashed to catch a moment of the family.

In the box, Haley pulled out a picture frame containing a crayon drawing of the family: Nathan holding a basketball, Jamie wearing a Tree Hill Ravens jersey, Haley holding a microphone, the new baby wearing a pink dress and Chester holding a carrot in its mouth. At the bottom, it simply read: The Scott Family.

Haley teared up at the beautiful art in front of her, reaching for Jamie and engulfing him in a mess of kisses and hugs before the little boy pulled away in embarrassment. "Okay, mama! Open more gifts!" Jamie suggested, taking back the position he held previously on the floor in front of them.

"All right, mine's next!" Lucas spoke up from across the room, pointing to the box covered in pink and white wrapping.

Nathan reached next to him, handing the box to Haley who gave a curious look towards Lucas, responding with a nod of his head. "I wonder what this is…" Haley said in a sing-song voice, ripping off the wrapper and revealing a Baby Einstein toy. Haley gasped and turned her eyes to her childhood best friend, "Baby Einstein! Oh, my baby girl's gonna be a genius!"

Jamie quickly clapped his hands as he sat Indian-style on the floor, "Just like me, mama?"

"Just like you, Jimmy-Jam." Haley winked at her 5-year-old son as Nathan ruffled the hairs on top of his head.

"All right, last one," Nathan announced, receiving a disappointed response from the crowd surrounding them as he picked up a small rectangular box from the gift table, "And this one's from Rae."

Rae Fisher smiled from across the room, her hands stuffed in her jeans pockets in a bashful manner as the room turned their attention to the current overseer of the Clothes Over Bros store, as well as assistant to Brooke Davis.

Haley's eyebrows wrinkled as she opened the box and a gift certificate laid neatly inside, to the amount of 100. For a moment her eyes lit up until she saw the logo of the company stamped onto the upper left hand corner. She took out the gift certificate and displayed it for everyone to see, "Clothes Over Bros?"

Rae's mouth began to open and her eyes quickly met that of the brunette sitting beside Haley, "_Seriously_?" Brooke asked, shaking her head and trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hey! I had to close the store today and I didn't really get the chance to stop by anywhere else." Rae defended herself, half the room beginning to laugh.

Brooke finally let out her laugh, holding a hand to her chest, "THAT has got to be the funniest thing ever. You just gave my best friend a gift certificate to my own store. Wow."

Rae chuckled as the entire room burst into laughter, making her feel even more embarrassed for the attention called to her. Haley and Nathan thanked her for the gift in the midst of the comedy, and Rae felt a nudge on her elbow from beside her. She turned to face the culprit and Dean Winchester winked at her, a smug look on his face.

"Best gift ever, I think." He said, sarcasm surrounding his words. All Rae did was give him a quick smile and her attention turned back to the crowd that was now mingling once again. As she took a step forward, she felt a hand reach for her arm. Turning around, she followed the hand with her eyes and it met with the same man.

"Sorry, my name's Dean Winchester," He introduced himself, removing the hand from her arm and extending it for a handshake.

Rae nodded her head and shook his hand in reply, although a hint of hesitation in the gesture, "Yeah, I know. You're a basketball coach for the Little Dribblers League."

"Well, well," Dean's eyebrows raised, impressed, "Basketball fan?"

"Hmm, not so much," Rae answered, "But my sister's son, Joseph, plays for it. He says you're the best coach ever."

Dean's eyes twinkled at the compliment, "Wow, he's a great kid. Nice jumpshot for a 10-year-old." Before she had a chance to introduce herself, Haley's voice called her from across the room. Excusing herself politely, she walked away from Dean just as Nathan took her place beside him.

"She's out of your league, man." Nathan pointed out, his eyes following his friend's gaze to the brunette talking to his wife.

"Why would you assume I'm into her? A man can't have a conversation with an attractive woman and not expect anything from it?"

Nathan laughed at the quick defense from his friend, "_Yeah_, she's so not in your league."

Dean rolled his eyes as he removed his stare from the woman and turned to Nathan to change the subject, "Let's not make this about me. You're gonna be a dad! _Again_. How does it feel?"

Nathan shrugged as he folded his arms across his chest, "Feels…great. Although I can live without all this pink." He referred to the room that was proudly decorated by Brooke Davis and shook his head, "But I'm excited to have a daughter. It's gonna be different, and it's gonna be tough, but I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm happy for you, man. Seriously. Not many people are blessed like you and Haley are." Dean commented, and Nathan thanked him with a smile acknowledging that it was no secret that he and his wife were the fairy tale couple of Tree Hill.

Seeing Dean's eyes periodically averting to the brunette who was still talking to Haley, Nathan took it upon himself to leave and let Dean come up with a way to approach her once again. Making his way to the kitchen, a frantic Brooke was cleaning up the mess several children had made with the dessert table.

"Need some help?"

Brooke didn't bother to turn around to see him as she continued to wipe up the icing that had scattered throughout the table. Nathan grabbed a small towel and helped her with it as she huffed over the mess, "Thanks for all this, Brooke."

Brooke had finally allowed Nathan to help her clean the mess and she calmed down with the hurried wiping, "You're welcome, _Coach _Scott." She winked at him as she admired the now clean table in front of her. Nathan took the towel from her hand as he tossed both of them onto the kitchen counter and turned back to her, "How's everything with you lately?"

She shrugged as she answered his question, "Everything's fine. Baby Brooke's doing well and it's been picked up by Macy's, so that's always a good thing."

Nathan smiled at her, "That's great, Brooke. But I meant how's everything with _you_, not the company."

She sighed as her mind raced with answer choices, "I'm…hangin' in there. I get a little lonely at home ever since P. Sawyer turned into P. Scott, so my life pretty much revolves around my clothing line. It's the only thing I've got, really."

"You know that's not true, Brooke," Nathan assured her, holding his hand up to her shoulder, "You have the best godson ever. And then there's me and Haley."

"Let's be honest, Nate. That's not really the same. You guys have your own lives and so do I."

Nathan nodded at the point given; although Brooke and Haley were best friends, having a family took priority over spending time with girlfriends, so Nathan understood Brooke's point of losing yet another best friend, to her former boyfriend nonetheless.

"Whatever happened to the adoption agency?"

The question was sudden for Brooke and she didn't know how to respond immediately, and Nathan noticed her discomfort with the topic and offered an apologetic expression. She waved it off and replied, "They haven't really called me back. I don't know if that's really a good thing, but lately, I've been knee-deep in work so it's just as well. I'd still love the opportunity though."

"I'm sure. You were great with Angie and you're such a self-less and amazing woman," Nathan complimented her, sending a smile to the brunette's face, "They'd be crazy not give you another chance to make a child's life better." Brooke took the compliment with a blush as Nathan offered her a smile of sincerity. She patted his arm as a thank you as Haley approached them.

"Mind if I steal my husband away?" She asked, her hand grasping the muscular arm of Nathan Scott. Brooke smiled at the two as she walked away and headed towards Rae, who was caught up in another conversation with Dean.

Nathan turned to his wave and wrapped his arms around her waist as best he could, "Getting tired, yet?"

"Oh, I've been tired since I got downstairs. I just can't wait for her to be out already." She answered, one hand rubbing the bulging belly, "She's really _kicking_."

"A month and a half to go, Hales," Nathan reminded her and she nodded in agreement, "I can't be more excited."

"Me too," She replied, her eyes catching Jamie running amuck in the backyard with other children, "I'm really gonna need you with all this, Nathan. I had to postpone releasing the album to prepare for our daughter so I'm counting on you to help with Jamie."

"Hey, I help with Jamie," He defended in a loving tone, "With my mom dating Skillz, which by the way I'm still trying to get used to," Haley laughed as Nathan made a less-than pleased face, "her nanny duties might be put on the backburner. She's really happy so I guess I can't make her stay at home and take care of two kids."

"Which means, some quality father-son time," Haley suggested, "I really don't want Jamie to feel like he's not our special boy anymore, you know? Some kids get really jealous when a new baby comes around and I don't want that for him."

"And he's not like that, Hales," Nathan corrected, "You're forgetting he took it upon himself to paint 'Jamie's favorite sister' in the nursery."

"I know," Haley laughed at her son's excitement over the new baby, "He's one of a kind, isn't he?"

"He's a Scott, that's what he is," Nathan replied, pride beaming from his face. He leaned down to kiss the glowing woman before Peyton and Lucas took her away, leaving Nathan catching the sight of his mother and Skillz from across the room, holding hands and whispering to each other. His face expressed discomfort from the view and he quickly left the kitchen.

Haley made herself comfortable standing beside Lucas as he placed an arm around her. Her eye caught the wedding band on his left hand and she tapped it with her finger, "I still can't believe you two tied the knot only a couple months ago. It's still a little surreal."

Lucas smiled as Peyton spoke up, "You're telling me. Had I known that being his wife would mean I'd be picking up after his mess constantly, I would have objected."

He shot her a mocking glare as the two women laughed, "Hey, you're not exactly perfect, you know. You should get some cooking tips from Haley."

Peyton made a 'ha-ha' face as she quickly changed the subject, "Ready to pop her out, rockstar?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe! I was telling Brooke earlier that my pregnancy with Jamie just seemed so much easier. I guess this means she's gonna be a fighter."

The pride on Haley's face didn't go unseen as Peyton's head slightly tilted in admiration, "This is so great, Haley. I've said it a million times before, but you and Nathan have been so blessed with such a great family." Haley smiled as she continued, "BUT--this means we're gonna have to figure out when to release this _awesome _album of yours!"

"I know, I know," Haley agreed, nodding her head, "let me get past this little one first." She rubbed her belly once again, something she did whenever she spoke of her unborn daughter, "I wanna perfect some of the songs before it goes out to the public. I'd like my comeback to mean something, not just another lousy attempt by a has-been."

"Has-been?" Peyton objected, and Lucas's face showed he believed otherwise. He spoke up in the midst of the two's conversation, "You're far from it, Haley James Scott. Just wait, once you get settled down with the baby, the world won't know what hit 'em."

Lucas pulled her in closer and she nestled into his side. Her mind wandered to the pending release of her second album, one she'd worked on meticulously with Peyton even during her pregnancy. Finally, she'd finished recording at the sixth month mark and she prioritized preparing for the baby and put off the release until after she was born and had settled into the family. Although she was excited, nervousness coursed throughout her body at the thought of coming back into the music business.

Changing the subject back to the couple, Haley cleared her throat, "Speaking of settling down, what are your plans? Babies anytime soon?"

Lucas turned his gaze to his blonde wife and smiled, "One day." Peyton nodded in agreement as Lucas continued, "We're just getting started with our lives. It'd be nice to spend some time together with just the both of us."

"We're looking to buy a new house and put up the old one for sale." Peyton added.

Haley's jaw dropped in disappointment, "Aww, I loved that house. We have so many memories there!" She nudged Lucas and he kissed the top of her head, "I figured as well. You guys deserve to start fresh, just like Karen and Andy have been doing."

"Yeah, her and Lily are really happy with him. Plus, the house doesn't even compare to the one they live in now." Lucas said, referring to the wealth Andy possessed, "But as much as I love that place, it's time to move on."

"So when are you two gonna buy your first house?" Haley asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Peyton shrugged, "We're gonna start looking this week actually." She smiled at her husband and he returned it with the same loving expression. They loved the idea of having a family together, but for the moment, it had to wait due to their busy schedules. Peyton was just beginning to sign a couple more artists under her Red Bedroom Records label and prepping for the release of Haley's second album. Lucas, on the other hand, had just published his second book and is currently planning to do a book tour. For now, they were just enjoying being newlyweds.

--

In another part of the house, a foursome gathered and was involved in an intense conversation about The Dark Knight. Dean positioned himself next to Rae on the couch, while Brooke and Nathan sat opposite from them in another couch. The conversation began when Dean brought up Nathan's obsession with Batman and a yearbook photo from their high school Halloween party had surfaced from beneath the coffee table.

"I can't BE-_LIEVE _you didn't like the movie!" Brooke's raspy voiced spoke loudly, directing it towards the man clad in a leather jacket across from her.

Dean's mouth formed an 'O' as he mocked the woman, "Just didn't do it for me. There was something about his voice…"

"There is SO nothing wrong with his voice. He's _Batman_!" Brooke countered, her voice nearly at its breaking point and her facial expression insisting Dean was wrong.

"Whoa, whoa," Nathan intervened, putting his hand on Brooke's shoulder, "First of all, you two need to relax." His eyes shifted to Rae who was amused by the debate in front of her, "Second of all, _I'm _Batman." He thrust his chest forward in an alpha-male matter and Dean scoffed at the gesture.

"_Anyway_," Rae spoke up, "I think I'm gonna head home. It's getting a little late and I do remember I have a store to open tomorrow morning." She tilted her head towards Brooke and she received a sarcastic smile from her boss as she stood up to gather her things.

Dean quickly stood up and Brooke and Nathan exchanged knowing looks at the man's interest in Rae. He followed her out the door, excusing himself as Rae bid goodbye to the other guests, leaving Brooke and Nathan alone once again.

Leaning against the couch and sighing, Nathan turned to the brunette beside him who'd followed his actions, "And here we are."

"Here we are," She repeated, her eyes watching her leg as she crossed it over the other, "So, _Batman_," Brooke began and Nathan chuckled at the nickname, "I know you're a superhero and all, but how's your back treating you lately? Haley tells me you've been taking those pain meds religiously."

"As _prescribed_," He corrected, shaking his head at his wife's overwhelming concern about taking pills, "And my back's doing okay. Doctor says I need to take it easy or else I'm back on the wheelchair. I'd rather have no basketball than be that man again."

Brooke remembered the Nathan she'd seen only a year ago and it was a person she hardly knew. Thankfully, he'd found enough strength and motivation within his family to move past the obstacle and become a better father to Jamie and a better husband to Haley. She smiled proudly as she reached for his hand and tightened her grip, "I'm proud of you, Nathan. And I know it was hard for you back then, to close everyone out, and go through it all by yourself. But I just want you to know, if you ever feel like you can't move past your problems, just remember you have a wonderful wife and an amazing son that are counting on you."

Nathan smiled gratefully at her words as she joked, removing her hand from his and playfully elbowing him in the side, "Otherwise, _I'll _put you back on that wheelchair _myself_."

--

Brooke loaded the dishes in the dishwasher and Haley proceeded to the couch, shamelessly putting her legs up on the coffee table. Brooke joined her momentarily as she watched her friend rub her belly once again, "Wow, she's really kicking, isn't she?"

"No," Haley answered, "More like I'm STUFFED! That was awesome, Brooke. I didn't know you could cook."

"Betcha didn't know I TiVo the Food Network. Uh-huh, yes, I do." Brooke replied, in that cheery manner Haley remembered from high school.

She looked up at her friend, her height still being challenged despite sitting down together. Brooke had invited Haley over for dinner after taking her to her latest doctor's appointment, with Nathan being caught up with basketball practice and picking up Jamie after school.

Haley had taken maternity leave from Tree Hill High during her last trimester, and she found it refreshing that she was able to spend even more time with her husband and son, as well as her best friend. She'd noticed Lucas and Peyton temporarily drifting from the group as the two worked out their relationship and eventually getting married, so she'd focused on the people who were there for her the most: Brooke and Nathan. Now a month and a half away from giving birth to her second child, she'd relied on Brooke even more since she'd made herself readily available at her call, despite her own busy schedule.

"This was nice, Brooke. I mean it. It feels like it's been ages since we've done this, just you and me."

"I know what you mean," Brooke nodded, shifting in her seat so she was now facing Haley, one leg folded under her, "It's not like I ever really see Peyton much anymore either, but I guess that's understandable. She's married now."

"Hey," Haley shot back, her face expressing offense, "I was married in high school and I still hung out with everyone. Don't use that as an excuse to not spend time with your best friend."

"It's not my excuse, it's hers," Brooke corrected her, schooling her voice to a calm tone despite the urge to sound harsh, "I mean, fine--be married, have a great life with Lucas, but don't leave me out in the dust. Seriously, Haley, before your baby shower, I hadn't seen her in almost a month."

"I didn't realize it'd been that long," Haley replied, apologetically.

"I'm not trying to say feel sorry for me, because I'm doing fine and I'm perfectly okay living by myself, but before I could even say 'welcome home from Vegas', she packed up her things and moved out to be with him. Him--the man who said he was the one for me. _God_!"

Haley's eyebrow shot up and her head tilted lower, "Are you still in love with him?"

"What do you mean still? There's no still. There was never a still. I was just saying it to add effect." Brooke quickly countered, and Haley didn't believe her for a second.

"If you still love him, why didn't you object at the wedding?"

Brooke's jaw dropped at the blunt question and she had to take a moment to collect her thoughts. She wasn't in love with Lucas Scott--not anymore. That was a long time ago and she'd trained herself to feel nothing for the man who once claimed that it was she he wanted to be with, _not Peyton_. No, she wasn't in love with him. She wasn't even disappointed when he'd called Peyton to get married in Las Vegas (although, she was glad it wasn't her because that was too tacky for her taste). She didn't even fight the urge to break down when Peyton had asked her to be the maid of honor. She didn't get uncomfortable when Lucas asked her to accompany him to the tailor because Nathan was busy with Jamie that one day. And she didn't even flinch when they exchanged "I Do's" in front of their family and friends, as she clung onto the ring meant for Lucas. There was no doubt in her mind she wasn't in love with Lucas Scott anymore--because, frankly, she hadn't _allowed _it for far too long.

Finally realizing how long her mouth had been opened, she returned it to its normal position and answered Haley in her most convincing tone, "Because. I'm not selfish."

--

Haley put her Range Rover in drive as she pulled out of Brooke's driveway, the night casting a glow around her. It was a beautiful spring night and Haley preferred her window rolled down to feel the cool breeze pass by her as she made her way home. She laid her purse in the passenger seat next to her and she began to reach inside, remembering she'd forgotten to call Nathan before she left Brooke's house.

Fumbling with the contents of her purse, and keeping her eyes focused on the road before her, she pulled out her cell phone and naturally pressed "2" to speed-dial her husband.

"Hey, baby," He answered, his voice clear with joy by her phone call.

Haley found herself smiling at the way her husband was affectionate towards her, despite being the bad-ass he tend to turn into when pushed to his limits. "Hey, honey," she answered, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you before I left Brooke's place, but I'm on my way home."

"Oh," Nathan replied, waving off the apology, "that's fine. I'm just trying to get Jamie to bed, but I think he's waiting up for you."

She smiled at the thought of her son sitting up in bed, making it difficult for Nathan to put him to sleep. As she made a right turn, she carried on the conversation, "So how was your day?"

"Same as usual," Nathan replied, his eyes catching Jamie's figure walking down the stairs in his pajamas and joining him on the couch. The little boy's eyes expressed his sleepiness, but he was fighting to keep it open to see his mother when she got home. Nathan helped Jamie make himself comfortable on the couch, nestling himself beside his father as he put an arm around his son. "Kinda pushed it a little today, so Skillz actually put me on a time-out. He threw me out of a game, can you believe that?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "Well, _good_. At least someone's lookin' out for you if you're too stubborn to do it yourself. Seriously, Nathan, take it easy on your back."

"I know, I know. It's just, on the court, I feel invincible. You remember high school. I was on top of the world back then. I guess sometimes I just want a taste of it again and I can't help but push myself a little more than I should."

She sensed the sadness in his voice and nodded her head as she continued driving the straight path past the Clothes Over Bros store, "But--"

"BUT," Nathan interjected, "You and Jamie are way more important to me than basketball. So, forget what I did today, because I won't be doing it anymore. I promise."

"_Good_," Haley's voice was stern, although a sense of relief washed over her at his reassuring words. She gradually eased her pressure on the brakes as she reached a stoplight, her mind partly playing attention to her surroundings. With no one in sight, she waited patiently at the silent intersection. She directed her focus back to the phone as she leaned back in her seat, her eyes fixed on the stop light above her. It seemed like forever before it turned into the bright green color that illuminated the street, and she slowly pressed on the acceleration to move forward, "So I should be home--"

In a split second, the Range Rover had found itself turned over 20 feet from its original position and another vehicle pulled up right beside her SUV. As she slowly opened her eyes, she could hear footsteps running towards her direction and a voice coming from beside her.

"Oh my god…" The voice said in a panicked whisper. Haley couldn't turn her head to see the source, but it didn't take her long to process what had just happened as she attempted to wriggle her body from beneath the seatbelt. She felt a hand reach for her arm and silently winced at the pain, revealing broken glass embedded in her skin.

The voice attempted to speak to her, and at the same time dialing for an ambulance and stating the location of the accident. From the corner of her left eye, she could see the cell phone she'd dropped, blinking green, indicating a missed call. From the corner of her right eye, she could see movement from the same source as the voice, and a hand reaching for her shoulder.

Her throat felt like sandpaper and she could feel a trickle of blood on her forehead. In a split second, her hand reached for her stomach, and tears quickly flowed down her cheeks as the situation made itself ever more present. "My….my…my baby…" She whispered, crying out to whomever could hear her.

The green light from the phone blinked continuously as the consoling voice of the person filled her mind. As her hand continuously rubbed her stomach, she could feel the slowness of her movements coming on as the sounds of siren came closer. Blinking as much as her mind and body allowed, she could see the bright lights washing over the street around her.

And in a split second, everything faded to black.

* * *


	3. The Birth and Death of the Day

**CHAPTER TWO: THE BIRTH AND DEATH OF THE DAY**

The clock struck 10:30pm and the waiting room's occupants had dissipated from a crowded room to a mother consoling her injured child, an elderly man with his granddaughter, a woman and her crying baby, and in the midst of it all: Nathan Scott sat with his head in his hands, eyes closed, and his mind exploding with thoughts he never imagined would fill his head.

Beside him, Brooke Davis sat anxiously, fiddling with her fingers as she uncontrollably tapped her foot to match the rhythm of her racing heart. The tears were clouding her vision as she tried to fathom the current situation: not more than an hour ago, Haley James Scott stood at her doorway and hugged her goodbye as she went home for the evening.

And in 45 minutes, Brooke and Nathan found themselves in the waiting room of the hospital, awaiting news on Haley's condition.

Brooke had rushed to the hospital after she received a phone call from a nurse, clarifying that Nathan had specifically called for her but he was too distraught over the accident to do it himself. He'd found out about the accident after their pediatrician recognized Haley being wheeled to the emergency room on his way out the hospital doors. Curious as to why her husband wasn't present, he took it upon himself to make the devastating call to her husband and he left as soon as he'd made the decision to leave Jamie at home with Deb.

Nathan stayed still in his position, cradling his own head in fear of falling apart if he looked up and reminded himself where he was. From a close distance, he heard footsteps approach him and Brooke fidget in her seat.

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan hesitantly looked up to the physician who stood beside his chair, and the anguish on Nathan's face was blinding. He could barely find the words to speak, but his eyes described his pain to a T.

"I'm Dr. Samson, and I was the attending physician when your wife was brought in 2 hours ago." He introduced himself, a man no younger than 35 but not a minute older than 40.

Brooke nodded her head as he glanced at her to acknowledge her presence, but kept his focus on the husband who'd now finally found the words he wanted to say, "Is she--is she gonna be okay?"

Dr. Samson sighed as invisibly as possible, but it didn't go unnoticed, prompting Brooke to place her hand on Nathan's back for comfort. The physician continued, but kept his voice soft to adhere to the privacy policy, "She's suffered some very serious injuries in the accident. We've taken care of what we could, but she did endure fractures in her legs and she was bleeding in the arms due to the broken glass, as well as suffering head injury from the accident."

"And the baby?" Brooke asked impatiently as she caressed Nathan's back, "How's the baby?"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Scott has suffered blunt trauma to the abdomen with bruising. As of right now, we've stabilized the mother, and we're keeping a fetal monitor on her and keeping a close eye on the baby. If you'd like to see your wife, Mr. Scott, she's unconscious but I do encourage you to stay with her if you'd like."

Nathan had remained quiet throughout the conversation and Brooke leaned down closer to him, pressing her chin lightly behind his shoulder as he kept his posture bent forward. She whispered for him to see his wife and he turned to look at her slightly, and their eyes matched each other's pain and anxiety. The doctor stood patiently as Nathan found what little strength he had to stand up and follow him to Haley's room, and Brooke watched them disappear into the hallway, her heart racing faster than before.

She slowly reached into her purse that she'd laid beside her on another chair and pulled out her cellphone. No missed calls indicated that Lucas nor Peyton had returned her voicemail message after she called both of them on her way to the hospital. She unlocked her iPhone and clicked her Recent Calls button, her finger hovering over Lucas's name.

She'd called him 8 times before she reached the hospital and every time, she only ran into his voicemail. With her last attempt, she left a voicemail, attempting to stay calm yet serious, not intending for Lucas to panic as soon as he heard. Her eyes lingered over to Peyton's name, whom she called 5 times but not leaving her a voicemail, knowing she'd be with Lucas that night. Unfortunately, neither had returned her call and Brooke didn't know whether to be angry or be determined to get ahold of either once again.

Her finger lightly touched Lucas's name and the phone dialed his number as she pressed it against her ear, impatiently listening to the ringing.

"Hey, you've reached Lucas Scott's voicemail. Sorry I missed your call, but leave your name, number, and message and I'll get back to you as soon as I get the chance. Thanks."

Brooke groaned to herself as she waited for the beep, cueing her to leave her message. "Luke, it's me. I don't know where you are, but Haley's been in an accident. Nathan and I are at the hospital right now and I wish you'd pick up your phone. Your brother needs you. Call me as soon as you get this."

She hung up the phone as the desperation in her voice replayed over her mind. Her foot was now tapping faster than usual, and she'd managed to crouch forward the way Nathan had moments ago, her head falling into her hands as she held onto her phone. Brooke was desperately trying to keep herself contained, but the thought of her best friend and unborn baby's condition sent fear throughout her body.

--

The sound of the machines beeping was deafening to Nathan's ears. He sat somberly beside his wife's hospital bed, his hand gripping hers, his fingers tracing the wedding ring on her left finger. His eyes fixated on her bandaged head and bruised face, as she laid there unconsciously, unaware of her husband's presence. The fetal monitor revealed a steady heart beat for the unborn baby, and Nathan sat, wanting to cradle the woman in his arms.

"Hey, baby," His voice managed to spit out, in a low, hoarse whisper, "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? The doctors are all gonna take care of you and Gracie…"

Nathan suddenly felt a lump in his throat as he tried to speak to his wife, his eyes covering itself with tears that were slowly descending down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine this image would be before him once more, threatening the life of both his wife and his unborn child. Not more than 5 years prior, he found himself in the same position when Haley was pregnant with Jamie. At that time, the doctors had a positive outlook for their condition.

This time around, he sensed the Dr. Samson's hesitance to provide reassuring words about their health, and all Nathan could do was pray that his wife and baby would pull through.

Leaning closer to his wife, he placed his head down on her hand as he gripped it gently, silently praying for it all to be a bad dream.

And as his mind lingered to the happier times with his wife, he felt a slight movement from beneath him. His head shot up instantly and the fingers entangled with his began to twitch slightly, giving Nathan a glimmer of hope as he began to urge her to move her fingers as much as she can. "Baby?" He whispered once again, his voice slightly brighter than before, "Haley, if you can hear me, move your fingers a little more."

Her small, delicate, and bruised fingers twitched at the sound of his voice and he watched them move slowly as she obeyed him. He almost had the urge to throw his weight on hers and envelope her in an embrace, but the sight of her prevented him to do so. Her face had bruises and he could see her attempt to blink open her eyes despite the swelling that had claimed its place there. Her eyelashes fluttered only lightly as she forced one eye open, a blurry image of her husband coming into view.

"Na--" She tried to say, but the dryness in her throat stopped her from going further. Nathan's eyes landed on the water pitcher and cup beside her bed and he instantly poured it into the Styrofoam cup, aiding her with a straw.

She'd barely lifted her head off the bed as she smacked her lips slowly, absorbing the freshness in her mouth and letting it slide down her throat smoothly before attempting to speak again.

"Nathan…" She managed to spit out, her voice in a whisper to match his.

"Hey, baby," He answered, his eyes coated with tears as his wife regained consciousness after two dreadful hours, "You're gonna be okay, Haley. You and Gracie."

Haley managed to smile through the pain of her bruised face, "Nathan…is Jam--"

"No, no," Nathan finished for her, "Jamie's at home with my mom. I don't want him to see Mommy like this so when you're better, I'll let him."

She responded with an assured smile as he desperately pleaded in his heart for her to recover as quickly as possible. "How's Gracie?"

He blinked a few drops of his tears away as he felt the fetal monitor placed on her abdomen, laying above her gown, "They're watching her heart beat. Right now she's gonna be fine, but I need you to be okay."

"Nathan," she reached for her husband's trembling hand as she mustered up enough strength to speak in a louder tone, and a strangely serious one at that, "Come here…"

Nathan hesitantly leaned in closer to her, the sound of her voice clueing him in that maybe not everything was going to be okay. Regardless, his face hovered above hers as they both reached up with one hand to caress the other's face. He kissed her gently and she fought against the pain that surrounded her face and he pulled back to kiss her on the forehead, whispering 'I love you' before she spoke again.

"I need you…to make sure…" Haley began to speak as she fought the lump that built up in her throat. Her eyes slowly became coated with her own tears as she continued, "that Gracie's gonna grow up to be a dreamer. That she's gonna be like you and me, following her dreams and not once feeling ashamed of it."

"Hales…"

"And make sure that she knows it's okay to fail. That failure doesn't mean it's the end of it all. What it is, is to give you more strength and determination to succeed the next time."

Nathan shook his head as he listened to the words that were coming out of her mouth, "And promise me that she'll always know….her and Jamie…how much I love them and that they're the most important things in my life. Nathan, I need you to make sure they're gonna be okay."

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed at the statement and he nodded, "Of course, baby. We're all gonna be okay."

"No, Nathan," she added, realizing her words hadn't hit him the way it should've, "I need you to….promise me…" The lump in her throat became bigger as she fought the urge to sob uncontrollably at the realization. Her other hand touched her abdomen, her fingers brushing up against the monitor laid above her stomach and she swallowed as much of the pain as she could. "Promise me…you're gonna make sure Gracie's okay. I love you."

The sound of the machines beeping was deafening to Nathan's ears. He sat somberly beside his wife's hospital bed, his hand gripping hers, his fingers tracing the wedding ring on her left finger. His eyes fixated on her bandaged head and bruised face, as she laid there unconsciously.

Leaning closer to his wife, he placed his head down on her hand as he gripped it gently, silently praying for it all to be a bad dream.

But the sound of the door bursting open and a team of doctors and nurses rushing in told him, it wasn't a dream.

--

Brooke paced the waiting room back and forth and she immediately stopped in her tracks as a handful of doctors and nurses rushed down the hallway. She felt her heart sink to her stomach when she saw Nathan appearing into the hallway from Haley's room, and she ran to him as he leaned his body against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor.

"Nathan…"

He shook his head as the voices from a few feet away urged each other to 'get this', 'add that', 'try again'. Everything else had become a blur as Brooke kneeled down beside him, pulling him in as she cradled his head on her shoulder.

Nathan hadn't said a word, nor was there any expression on his face. But she watched as his hand reached for his phone that was in his pocket and he searched hurriedly through his contact list for any reassurance and guidance.

"Nathan?" The voice on the other end answered.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Lydia…" He began, as he heard shuffling through the phone, "but I need your help."

Brooke let go of Nathan and she stood up, watching him from below her as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, speaking to Haley's mother.

Nathan proceeded to tell Lydia what had happened, telling her the honest truth of Haley's failing condition. Lydia and Jimmy James had left Tree Hill when Nathan and Haley wed, traveling the country in their RV. In the past couple of years, the two decided to settle in Montana due to their admiration of nature's beauty.

Nathan began to nod as the tears freely flowed down his face, listening intently to the woman on the other line. Despite news of her daughter's situation, she'd kept her composure and was trying her best to be strong for her son-in-law.

"I just…I don't know…what to do…" He'd trailed off, his head leaning back and hitting itself on the wall loud enough to emit a 'thud' sound. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Nathan fall apart before her eyes, shaking her head to make sure this wasn't possible. How could it be when not too long ago, she was having dinner with her best friend and they'd spent much of the time laughing and talking like they used to. But the image before her snapped her out of the dream she wished she was in.

Nathan's head fell forward as he continued to listen to Lydia's voice, and he was now nodding his head as if in agreement with her.

"Whatever you choose to do, Nathan. We will support you."

He took a deep breath as he ended the call; Lydia immediately telling her husband of the circumstances. Brooke watched as he wiped the tears from his face and slowly began to stand up. She searched his eyes as he looked at her in the same painful they'd shared not too long ago, but the Dr. Samson's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mr. Scott. We need to get your wife to the operating room as soon as possible. She's bleeding internally and the baby's not doing well."

Brooke felt like she'd been smack in the face as she switched her eyes from Nathan and the doctor. Nathan took a deep breath and sighed, coming to terms with the situation and spitting out the words he never thought he'd say in his life, "Whatever you need to do, I give you my consent. Please save our baby."

Brooke bit her lip as the words clouded her brain. The doctor placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder, something he'd done so many times when emergencies occur and loved ones are forced to make a painful decision. He muttered something about signing a consent form at the front desk before hurrying back into the room to take Haley to the operating room.

Nathan watched as he walked away and the clamoring in the room continued. Brooke stood beside him, shaking as she stood, as if she'd seen a scary movie right before her eyes. Turning to him, he caught her crying eyes and pulled her in closer without hesitation. She laid her head against his chest as the tears fell desperately down her face and Nathan closed his eyes once again, both knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

--

It hadn't been more than an hour when another doctor approached Brooke and Nathan in the waiting room. They were sitting side by side, in the same position they were at the beginning of all this. Brooke adjusted her eyes to the man approaching them and she was taken aback by who it was.

"Dr. Copeland?"

As he moved closer to the two, he recognized the brunette and gave her a simple smile. "Ms. Davis."

Nathan's eyes went from Brooke to the doctor before he spoke up again, "I'm sorry. Mr. Scott? My name's Dr. Copeland, I'm a cardiologist."

To Nathan's confusion, he continued, "Mrs. Scott underwent an emergency c-section, and we have the baby in the NICU for the moment."

"NICU? Why, what's wrong?" Nathan shot up, his height practically towering the doctor's.

Dr. Copeland continued, "She's born 5 weeks premature. And her heart and lungs haven't adjusted to the external environment, away from her mother. But for the moment, she's in the NICU, and they're keeping an eye on her."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Brooke stood up as well, impatiently awaiting what he had to say.

"We have really great doctors and nurses here, so I'm confident she'll pull through. But she needs to stay here for a while until then." Dr. Copeland assured her, nodding his head.

"And Haley?" Nathan asked, afraid of the answer but prepared to expect the worst.

The look on Dr. Copeland's face gave it all away as the silence exploded between them. Brooke placed a hand on Nathan's back as she bit her lip again, fighting the tears and agony that were washing over her once again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. She was bleeding internally and we lost her when we finished performing the c-section."

The words stabbed the two in their hearts and it was to their amazement that they both didn't go limp and lose balance. The baby was in intensive care, and Haley passed away after they'd save the baby.

Dr. Copeland offered his condolences before walking away and Brooke turned to Nathan once again. He sat down slowly and she positioned herself in front of him as his head immediately nestled itself onto her abdomen, wrapping her hands around his neck as he cried against her.

Footsteps marched themselves towards the two and a familiar voice rang in their ears as Lucas Scott found himself standing next to Brooke.

"What--I just got your message. I'm sorry, we were meeting with realtors earlier--" He stopped as soon as he saw his younger brother helplessly crying against Brooke's abdomen, and Brooke turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face as she began to open her mouth, "She's gone, Luke…"

Lucas went limp at the words and he found himself sitting next to his brother, his head falling into his hands. Brooke managed to summarize the night's events for Haley's childhood best friend, and he cringed at the thought of Haley being gone forever. Brooke moved away from Nathan and kneeled down in front of Lucas, their eyes leveled as she offered as much strength as she could, "I'm gonna go home to Jamie. Stay with your brother."

Lucas nodded and she simply caressed his cheek with one hand before standing up and retrieving her purse beside him. She backed away slowly as she watched Lucas offer a hug to his distraught brother, and she slowly turned around to leave.

Brooke Davis's mind raced with thoughts of her best friend; their friendship, their bond, their trusting relationship within each other. Haley was a strong woman, to say the least, and Brooke smiled as happier times filled her mind. Things were never gonna be the same again, but one thing was for sure: Haley James Scott was a strong woman, and she made sure she stayed alive long enough to give birth to Grace Elizabeth Scott.

* * *

_There is a credit reel available on YouTube for this story. Simply search my username:** hishappyending **and the title is **Here Without You - Credit Reel**. Hope you guys enjoy!_


	4. Memories of You

**CHAPTER 3: MEMORIES OF YOU**

My name is James Lucas Scott. My parents are Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. They're my favorite people in the whole world. A couple of days ago, I woke up and saw Aunt Brooke on the couch. I thought it was weird because I didn't know she and mama were having a sleep over.

Nanny Deb was making breakfast and I asked her where mama was. I told her I was waiting up for her last night but I was so tired that I didn't get to see her come home. I don't know exactly what I said, but Nanny Deb stopped making breakfast and she started to cry.

Aunt Brooke woke up and she picked me up in her arms like she always does, but this time she doesn't have a smile on her face. She looked really sad, so I asked her why she was sad. She told me she needed to tell me something important, but wasn't sure if she should wait for Daddy to come home.

I didn't even know Daddy left.

I asked her where mama was and she said that she was sleeping. I wiggled out of her arms and ran upstairs to their room, but I didn't see anyone sleeping on the bed. Nanny Deb and Aunt Brooke followed me and they looked at each other before Nanny Deb nodded.

I was confused, but Aunt Brooke picked me up and sat me on the bed, and she sat next to me. I could tell she was shaking because her hand was on my arm. I asked her again where mama was and she said that mama's sleeping forever.

I didn't know what she meant. But then she told me that mama wasn't gonna wake up anymore. Then she told me that we should go to the hospital to see Daddy and Uncle Lucas because she didn't know 'what to say.' So me and Nanny Deb went with her to the hospital and I saw Daddy was really sad too. Uncle Lucas was sleeping in a chair so I ran to Daddy and he picked me up and put me on his lap.

I asked him where mama was, and all he said was "Mommy's body isn't working anymore, Jamie. She died and now she's going to heaven."

Nanny Deb said it's okay to be sad, because I really miss mama, and sometimes I cry when she's not the one tucking me in at night like she used to. Or when she reminds me to feed my bunny, Chester.

Daddy seems more sad than me and sometimes I think he gets mad because I did something wrong. But Aunt Brooke told me he's sad that mama's gone too and that I didn't do anything to make him mad. This is like when he used to be really sad a long time ago and he didn't spend a lot of time with me.

If mama was here, I know she can make me feel better.

--

I'm sitting here in my office and all I could think about is the irony of it all. I'm in a recording studio full of music, yet the silence is much more deafening.

There's a CD laying in front of me, with permanent marker written on it saying: Final Cut. In it, I could see the reflection of myself as well as Haley James Scott beside me, laughing about how excited she was that the second album was finally finished.

I remember when I met her: she was quiet yet feisty, and she'd fallen in love with Nathan soon after we'd broken up. I always told her to be careful, but I also knew she was well capable of taking care of herself.

The only thing I regret is not keeping in touch with her as much as I would have wanted when I left for Los Angeles right after high school. I wish I'd come home every now and then to spend some time with her, Nathan, and Jamie. But when I did come back, she welcomed me with open arms and it was as if we'd never strayed.

She loved her family and friends without a doubt, even when I pushed her away because I was angry at her for leaving Nathan behind for a music tour. Now I understand how much chasing that dream meant to her, because if you've ever seen Haley in a studio, you'd immediately know that music was her passion.

I guess that's something we both had in common, and it was something we understood about each other. So imagine my surprise when she gave me her demo and asked to be considered for my label. Without a doubt, I took her in and we worked on some amazing songs together. One of my favorite songs that she recorded is called _Beloved_, a touching song about family, home, and love.

Now I wonder with her gone, who's gonna take care of Nathan, Jamie, and Gracie?

--

If you knew me in high school, you'd never guess that Haley would ever be my best friend. She was a geeky, tutor girl and according to her, I was 'captain of the cheer sluts.' But it's funny how life can change in a split second. Next thing you know, Haley and I were inseparable, and we even became roommates for a few months when she and Nathan were having problems during their marriage.

Haley and I have been through some tough times together; especially when we lived together and she and Nathan were trying to work things out, while I focused on my clothing line to get my mind off Lucas. Haley pushed me to do that, because that's who she was. She was there when I launched my first website and she believed that I could do it all. She didn't judge me when I made things complicated with Lucas. She forgave me when I screwed up in school. She accepted me, flaws and all.

I only wish I'd come home sooner so that I would've been able to help her when she and Nathan struggled with their relationship after his accident. I only wish I'd been there for her more when that psycho nanny kidnapped Jamie.

She was the sister I never really had; she looked out for me, was my conscience when I was too stubborn to listen to my own voice, stood by me when my mother wasn't willing to, she welcomed me in her family and even named me Jamie's godmother. She supported me beyond words when I took care of Angie. And she always told me to follow my heart.

How could I ever repay her?

--

I've only known Haley James Scott for about a year, but in that short amount of time, I'd realized she was one of those special women.

I remember my first day at Clothes Over Bros. I was a little nervous, regardless of the fact that I'd been working for C/B in New York, this small town intimidated me. Maybe it was because that's what this place was: a small town. Everyone practically knew each other here and I suddenly felt like the new girl in school that no one pays attention to.

But I remember Haley walking into the store, introducing herself with this infectious smile on her face. I knew she was one of Brooke's best friends, and I'd heard that she toured for a while during high school. She'd brought over some coffee and we chit-chatted for a while, talking about our lives as she eased my anxiety about moving to this new place before she went to work; she welcomed the new girl.

Now I'm here in the same place, standing behind the same counter, and staring out into the glass windows, wondering if Haley would ever walk back in with that cup of coffee before she headed to school for her classes.

--

Haley walked up to me one day and the first thing she did was hit me in the arm.

I hadn't seen that girl in a long time, and now here she was standing before me with that girl-next-door charm and a don't-mess-with-me-attitude all in one. She and I had known each other sometime in high school, but not necessarily on good terms. Nathan and I were on rival teams, and as much as he hates to admit it, I was the best high school shooting guard this side of the country. That rivalry dissolved when Haley approached me that one morning and asked about the basketball league for kids I coached after seeing a flyer at one of the shops around town.

She'd watch Jamie play all the time, with that proud look on her face as she cheered him on. Nathan came to watch as well and I didn't realize it was him until I got a closer look; she'd definitely changed the guy for the better. Ever since then, I'd remained close with the Scott family, practically taking Jamie under my wing when it came to basketball.

Looking back, I wish I'd gotten to know Haley in high school. But I think it was a blessing in disguise that I didn't. Because, truthfully, I wouldn't have appreciated her then than I do now.

--

No one can tell me everything's going to be okay.

No one can say that my life would ever be fine after all this.

No one can love me in any way that she has.

No one should have to be planning their wife's funeral at the age of 23.

--

_**Author's Note:** I hope everyone got the order of things: Jamie, Peyton, Brooke, Rae, Dean, and Nathan. I put this up 'cause I really wanted to get the next chapter up next so forgive me if this one seems short and simple. _


	5. Lie in the Sound of Silence

_**Author's Note:**__I'm sorry this took me forever! Truthfully, I didn't know where to go with it, but I think it's safe to say this story's back on track. Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway, it's not long, but I hope you guys like this one. _

**CHAPTER FOUR: LIE IN THE SOUND OF SILENCE**

"When I was a little boy, I simply knew her as Haley James. Intelligent, sarcastic, studious, beautiful, and my best friend. But since then she was Haley James _Scott_: rock star, wife, mother, teacher, and my sister-in-law."

Lucas Scott stood in front of the small church, facing the enormous crowd that had gathered for Haley's funeral. He looked up periodically from the podium, and his eyes constantly fell upon the front row.

His wife sat on one end, with Rae beside her as they both held each other's hand for comfort. Brooke sat beside her assistant, Jamie sitting in her lap staring at the photo of his mother displayed beside the casket. On her left, Dean focused his attention on the man speaking up front as well as keeping an eye on the distraught husband sitting between him and Deb.

"Some people are destined for greatness. Haley was destined for that and more. In high school, everyone thought she was crazy for being married at such a young age, touring the country, and having a baby. But you know what? I thought she handled everything with grace even when people brought her down, because that's who Haley was. She was the type of person that proved you wrong because she knew there was more to life than conforming to people's beliefs and restricting herself to achieve her dreams. And she did just that.

Haley has changed my life in ways she probably would've never thought. She was my hope when hope found itself fading away, she was my light when darkness engulfed me, she was my pillar of strength when weakness threatened me, walking beside me when loneliness strikes me. Not only has she done all that for me, I'm sure she's done the same for people in this room. She's marked her place in our hearts and soul and no one, and _nothing_, could ever take that away from us. And I'd also like to say, that although she's no longer with us, her new baby girl Grace Scott, will always know what an amazing woman her mother us. And through her, Haley will always be a part of our lives."

Lucas stepped down from the altar, sitting in between his wife and Rae, as everyone listened to the priest's closing prayer. Nathan closed his eyes as images of his late wife filled his mind. It was all too surreal for him; to say goodbye to the woman he loved beyond anything fathomable. Not to mention, his prayers were reaching out to the newborn daughter who was still in the hospital.

Since finding out she'd passed away at the hospital, Nathan hadn't shed any tears. He wasn't sure whether it was intentional or not, but it was probably the only thing keeping him from falling completely apart. He knew he had to stay strong, not only to keep his friends from feeling sorry for him, but for Jamie.

Brooke took a deep breath as she pulled Jamie closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder as she fought the tears that forced itself down her cheeks. It was still so hard to swallow the fact that her best friend had passed away and she fought with every inch of herself to stay strong for the godson she held in her lap. She felt the little boy's body slightly moving underneath her hold and it didn't take long for her to realize that he was beginning to cry, the reality of it all finally hitting him as the church staff closed the casket, waiting for the pallbearers to carry it out to the cemetery.

In a few moments, Lucas, Dan, Cooper, Dean, Skills, and Mouth all took their places by the casket, preparing to bring it outside. As they made their way down the aisle, Brooke felt Jamie fidgeting before he flew off her lap and ran towards his father who followed behind the casket as Deb consoled him.

Shortly after, Lydia and Jimmy followed hand in hand as the two mourned the death of their youngest daughter. Behind them, Brooke, Peyton, Rae, and Millicent walked together while Haley's sisters, Quinn, Taylor, and Vivian followed suit.

The church slowly emptied as friends and family made their way outside to say one last goodbye to Haley James Scott.

--

No more than a couple of hours later, everyone headed to the Scott household to gather and express their condolences to the grieving family as well as her close friends. Mouth and Millicent returned from Omaha, as well as Bevin and Tim who brought their son, Nathan, in hopes of having a playmate in Jamie. Rachel, Owen and Chase also returned, showing their support for Brooke and Haley's family. It was truly a bittersweet reunion for them all.

"Hey buddy," Brooke kneeled down in front of Jamie as he held Chester in his arms while he stood beside the couch Nathan sat in, "Did you eat something yet?"

Jamie shook his head, avoiding Brooke's eyes, and she placed her hand on his shoulder, "You need to eat something, Jamie. Aunt Karen made a bunch of food and I'm sure you can find something you'll like."

"I don't want to," He replied, tightening his grip on Chester as he swayed from side to side. Brooke's eyes were full of sadness as she felt the heartbreak this young boy was experiencing. Regardless, he hadn't eaten since the night before, and even then a bowl of cereal for dinner wasn't enough.

She released her hand from his shoulder and clasped it with her other as she placed them on her lap, pleading with him as best she could to have a meal, "Jamie, come on. If you don't like the food here, maybe we can grab a pizza?" The little boy continued to ignore her requests and even made a groaning sound, telling her to leave him alone.

As she sighed, Nathan's voice interrupted her next move, "Leave him alone, Brooke. If he doesn't want to eat, then don't force him."

"I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't get sick from not eating." She defended, keeping her voice calm while his challenged her.

"Why do you care so much? You're not his mother. She's dead."

The words were like daggers to her heart and she slowly stood up. Around them, several eyes landed on her and she met with Lucas's, shaking his head at his younger brother. The embarrassment overwhelmed her and she quickly exited the living room and found herself keeping busy beside the fruit platter in the kitchen.

Lucas, who'd been sitting beside Nathan on the couch, spoke in a soft voice, "Don't be like that, Nathan. She's just trying to help."

"Well, she needs to stop. It doesn't matter, it doesn't make a difference. It won't bring Haley back. So I'd appreciate it if she just left us alone and stop trying to act like Jamie's mother."

"_Nathan_." Peyton scolded as calmly as she could, her eyes piercing his from across the couch.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he stood up, walking to the bedroom upstairs he once shared with his wife. Jamie stayed behind, in the same position he'd been in, before Dean stood up from across the couch and kneeled in front of him, "Hey Jamie, what do _you _wanna do right now?"

Jamie looked up at Dean's eyes and replied in a soft voice, "I wanna be with mama." The little boy slowly showed signs of tears as he handed Chester over to Dean and turned towards his godfather. Lucas instinctively picked up the crying 5-year-old as he stood up, allowing him to release the hurt no child should have to experience.

Peyton put her head down in sadness as the tears slowly began to fall down her face once more, with Rae right beside her trying her best to maintain her composure. Dean hadn't left his position, still kneeling down with Chester in his arms, as he and Lucas exchanged dismal looks.

Brooke stood by the kitchen doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her arms wrapped around herself, an attempt to hold herself up as she watched her godson cry into Lucas's shoulder. The people around them expressed their concern for Jamie but most retreated to their initial conversations, making light of the situation for their own sanity. Karen sat with Deb in the far corner of the dining room, catching up with each other's lives, although never expecting to do so the day of Haley's funeral. Dan made an appearance and offered his condolences to Lydia and Jimmy James before making their way to the backyard to talk some more.

Haley's students were also present, as well as the players of the Tree Hill Ravens who were there to support their coaches. Some people continued to cry on others' shoulders for comfort and it broke Brooke's heart even more as the feeling of sadness and hurt rushed through her once again.

Yet nothing could ever compare to the 5-year-old who gripped Lucas's neck tighter, wishing for his mother to come back.

--

"How you holdin' up?"

Rae turned around and found Dean walking towards her, hands placed naturally in his pockets as he found a place beside her. Rae shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back in front of her, the swimming pool with its water laying perfectly still.

Dean nodded his head and sighed, "It's unbelievable. One day, you're perfectly fine and the next…" He cursed under his breath as the shock never failed to get past him. From a distance, he could see Lucas still holding Jamie in his arms, away from the crowd.

"I'm just…I feel so bad for Nathan and Jamie…and the baby." Rae said, shaking her head in sadness as she brought up a hand to her chest. "I just wish there was something I could do, you know?"

"You did," Dean replied, placing his hand on her shoulder and softly rubbing it, "You're here and that's what matters." Rae half-smiled gratefully for Dean's words before she placed her other hand to place on top of his as they stood there together.

Peyton peeked outside to find Lucas still holding on to Jamie, who was now beginning to fall asleep. She smiled at her husband before going back inside and walking upstairs, standing at the doorway of the master bedroom with her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorframe. Nathan was sitting on the bed, holding a t-shirt in his hands, before he acknowledged her presence.

"She wore this shirt, Peyton." He started in a soft voice as his head hung low, "She wore it the morning after we got married. The morning after we declared Always and Forever." He hung onto the shirt as a tinge of anger and hurt spilled from his voice and Peyton moved closer, her hand resting on Nathan's shoulder.

"Nate, there's still Always and Forever. I know it sucks, and I've been there--"

"You've _been _there?" Nathan's head shot up and his eyes burned through hers, "How could you say that, Peyton?"

"I'm saying, I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Peyton defended herself, her voice on the verge of breaking from the harsh tone he held.

"Sure, you lost _both _your mothers, but it doesn't come close to losing your wife, losing the love of your life. So spare me your attempt at empathy because it's not the same. I don't get two Haleys like you had two mothers. I only had _one_, Peyton, and I _lost _her. She's gone."

Nathan stood up and threw the t-shirt at the wall as he cursed loud enough for her to take the cue to leave. He placed both hands on the dresser and shook his head as he hung it low once again and images of his late wife flashed in his mind.

Peyton walked down the hallway, wiping the small trickle of tears down her cheeks, and passed by Jamie's room, immediately catching the sight of her best friend laying down on the child's bed, hugging a teddy bear tightly. She walked in and Brooke looked up solemnly before greeting her, "Hey, Brooke."

Brooke stayed in the same position and acknowledged Peyton's greeting, "Hey." Peyton sat on the bed beside her as they both took in the silence. Moments later, Brooke's voice interrupted the quietness and spoke, "Nathan's not doing well, is he?" Brooke asked, but kicked herself mentally for the question.

"I can't even begin to imagine how that would feel. I lost both my moms and all, but …" Peyton sighed, her mind wandering to her husband, "I don't know what I would do if I lost Lucas."

The words stung Brooke in a way she didn't expect it to. She'd pushed aside her feelings for Lucas for so long she forgot how it really felt when anyone mentioned his name. She caught herself before she rolled her eyes, even though she was turned away from Peyton.

She wasn't supposed to feel anything for Lucas anymore.

Before Peyton could say anything more, Brooke sat up quickly and excused herself before cautiously walking into the master bedroom down the hallway. Nathan had remained standing in front of the dresser, his head still down as Brooke spoke, "Nate?"No answer.

As Brooke opened her mouth once again, Nathan turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face, "Leave me alone, Brooke." Without waiting for her reply, he walked away as she stood speechless in the quiet hallway.

--

That evening, after giving her condolences once again to Haley's family, Brooke ducked out through the kitchen and found herself driving to the hospital. She stepped off the elevator of the hospital and made her way to the nurse's station, approaching a nurse that had just finished a phone call. "Hi, I'm here to visit one of your patients."

The nurse eyed her up and down, clearly annoyed for reasons Brooke couldn't figure out. "Who are you visiting?"

"Her last name's Scott. Grace Scott."

The nurse looked down at the paper of the patients currently admitted in the NICU before replying, "I'm sorry, but this baby's got visitor restrictions."

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked, surprised, "Well, my name's Brooke Davis. I'm sure my name's on the list of visitors she _is _allowed to have."

The nurse then pulled up the baby girl's chart off the computer and read the people that were allowed to visit Grace, "I can't disclose that information."

Brooke's eyebrow shot up in confusion, "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, who exactly ordered this?"

"I can't really say, but since I can tell you won't be leaving me alone anytime soon, the patient's father requested it."

If she had the energy, the first thing Brooke would have done was march back home and slap Nathan Scott across the face for insulting her, intentional or not. But before she could even react to it, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"It's okay, Lisa. Ms. Davis is with me."

Brooke turned around and came face to face with the cardiologist she'd been more than grateful for in the last several months. Dr. Copeland stood beside her and greeted her with a smile before the nurse muttered something and walked away, "How are you?"

"Now that you're here, I'm good. But then again, we did just have Haley's funeral today so…" Brooke trailed off.

"I'm sorry for that, again. But, lucky for you, I'm on my way to see Grace and check up on her. Come on." Dr. Copeland nudged her before walking to the closed unit. Brooke followed behind him as he waved his badge for a sensor and the doors flew open.

"What's with her, anyway?" Brooke asked as she followed Dr. Copeland maneuvering his way through the unit, referring to the not-so-pleasant encounter with the nurse.

"She's…been working a double. Don't mind her. She's usually really nice when she's had her sleep." He explained, receiving a smile from her.

Brooke followed instructions to wash her hands meticulously before being able to enter the room that Grace was in. Walking behind Dr. Copeland, she walked in the room and saw her laying in a bassinet with monitors keeping track of her heart as well as her breathing. In a quick flash, it was very reminiscent of Angie post-surgery and Brooke couldn't help but put her hand over her chest.

"How is she, Dr. Copeland?" Brooke asked, a hint of shakiness in her voice.

"She's doing really well. I really shouldn't be disclosing too much information about her considering you're not technically family, or a parent, for that matter." He started, but turned to her and smiled, "But from what I can tell from last time, you might as well have been."

She smiled in gratitude and for the compliment he'd given her. She smiled so much she practically turned bright red from his piercing eyes and she found herself looking away quickly and returning her eyes to the baby.

"Is she gonna be able to go home soon?" She asked, her hand still above her chest as she watched Grace breathing along with the machines.

"She's on track," He answered, "definitely doing better than we'd anticipated considering her premature status." She nodded as he continued to explain her condition and gave her an estimate of two weeks before she'll be able to go home to her family. Before Dr. Copeland left the room, Brooke reached for his arm unconsciously, "Dr. Copeland?"

He turned to face her and she released her hold on him, "I just wanna say thanks. For everything. For Angie. For Grace. All of that was really hard on me but I'm thankful that they're in the hands of someone who can get them better."

"I can't take all the credit, Ms. Davis. You're a selfless and caring woman, so be proud of that." He replied, and she gave him a thankful smile before they both turned away from each other; him exiting the room and her turning her attention to Grace once again.

--

The living room was silent as Nathan stood in the middle of it and looked around at the emptiness that resembled his heart. Everyone had left and Jamie was in bed, leaving Nathan alone with thoughts of Haley flooding his mind. How was it possible he'd buried her this morning? It was too surreal for him to accept and he flopped down on the couch behind him, wanting desperately to be able to move from the stillness he felt like he'd been stuck in since finding out she'd passed away.

Without a word, Dean sat beside him and handed him a water bottle. Nathan refused and his friend placed it on the coffee table in front of them before he spoke, "You gonna be okay tonight, man?"

Nathan shrugged as Dean sighed, "I hope so. Because…it may be hard to believe, but you still have a family to take care of, Nate. Just because Haley's gone doesn't mean your family's gone. They're still here."

"She was my family." Nathan answered in a bitter tone.

"I know," Dean agreed, "And you know I'm not trying to sound insensitive towards your relationship. She was your wife, for crying out loud. All I'm saying is, you still have Jamie and Gracie. You gotta keep yourself together for those two."

"How can I…" Nathan started, fighting the urge to place his head in his hands and fall apart, "when my _wife _is dead? My wife, Dean. The one I've been in love with since high school. You don't understand, man. It's not that easy."

"Well, let us help you make it easier."

"_How_?" Nathan shot back quickly, "What could _any _of you possibly do for me?"

"Nate, you have your friends. You have your brother. You have your mom. And you have Brooke! She's Jamie godmother and she was just looking out for him. And the way you acted towards her earlier….she was just trying to help, and you know she means well."

Nathan had no words for Dean, considering he was right. He knew she didn't deserve what he told her--hell, nobody did--but the anger he felt for losing Haley was on the surface and he didn't know a better way to express it. He turned away from Dean and shook his head before Dean stood up and gave him a quick pat on the back.

"I'm serious, Nate. We're here for you." Nathan mumbled a half-hearted thank you before Dean walked away and shut the door behind him. Once again, he was all alone and the emptiness continued to surround him.

--

Midnight struck, and although visiting hours were over, Dr. Copeland pulled some strings and allowed Brooke to stay as long as she needed to. Frankly, she didn't plan to stay late and hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep on the chair facing the bassinet. She blinked her eyes a few times, the lights of the monitors catching her view before she heard footsteps approach the room.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan's voice appeared at the doorway and Brooke turned to see him with a lack of emotion on his face.

"Nate, I'm--"

Nathan walked in the room and sighed, "It's…fine. I'm not mad that you're here. Just a little surprised."

Brooke nodded, "I was a little surprised to find that I wasn't even on the visitor's list." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but the bitterness was obvious in her tone.

As Nathan began to open his mouth, Brooke held up her hand to stop him, "It's okay. I understand, I guess. I'm not their mother. It just…I dunno…caught me off guard."

She turned around to pick up her purse and faced him once again before walking away, "I spoke to Dr. Copeland. He says she's being a real trooper, so he's hoping to get her home in a couple of weeks. So, that's that. See you later, Nate."

"Brooke," he called to her, his eyes switching from the baby to the brunette, "I'm…it's hard, you know?"

She stood there facing him, purse in hand, a lump in her throat as she tried her best to keep cool. She noted his attempt at an apology but nodded her head in response to his statement. "I know, Nate. Believe me. I was there."

He sighed and looked back at the sleeping baby, placing both hands in his pockets and continued, "I know. It's just…I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?" She asked, her body relaxing as she stood a few feet from him.

"Coping with losing someone you love." He answered, "How do you do it?"

"Honestly, Nate," Brooke began, "I don't know. My loss is clearly different from yours. Sure, it's the same person, but it's different. So I can't tell you how to cope with it. All I can tell you is that you'll find your own way…and so will I."

She didn't expect him to answer, or even turn to face her once more. Slowly, she walked away and the sound of her heels hitting the floor faded away in a matter of seconds. Nathan just stood there with his eyes fixated on his daughter. He remembered the time Haley was so excited that they were having a girl, and being able to choose the name for her, and teach her everything. He couldn't help but remember how she'll never truly know who her mother was and how much she was loved just by a motherly embrace. He didn't believe he could provide all that for her; that was all supposed to be Haley's job. Haley. His wife. His children's mother. Despite the monitors beeping in the room, silence fell upon him once again.


	6. Find Your Way Back Home

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews! According to Wikipedia, the group was born in 1988. But I decided to change the year, because I can. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER FIVE: FIND YOUR WAY BACK HOME**

It'd been two weeks since Haley's funeral and it seemed as if the world was finally getting back to normal. Or at least, close to normal. For some people.

"Hi, Aunt Brooke." Jamie greeted his godmother as she opened the sliding door to the backyard to find him playing basketball by himself.

"Hey, handsome," She answered back, kissing him on the top of his head before kneeling down in front of the boy, "Where's your dad?"

Jamie shrugged, still holding the basketball in his hand, "Upstairs. Sleeping. Maybe. Nanny Deb went to see Grandpa Dan."

Brooke nodded, a little annoyed that he was playing outside by himself without supervision. Last time that happened, he'd fallen in the pool and almost drowned. Without anymore hesitation, she took the little boy's hand and brought him inside, "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with your favorite godmother."

"You're my _only _godmother," Jamie replied, dropping the basketball as Brooke took his hand and maneuvered them from the kitchen to the living room. Brooke chuckled and complimented his clever answer before catching Nathan's figure making its way down the staircase.

She stopped in her tracks, still holding Jamie's hand, and greeted him, "Hey, Nate."

With no return, Nathan made his way toward them, noticing the blank expression on his son's face. He simply walked past them and made his way into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator for a moment before slamming it shut in frustration for the lack of food. "Where the hell is my mom?!" He hissed, causing Jamie to jump.

"She's with your dad, _Nathan_," Brooke replied as calmly as possible, although his action irritated her very last nerve, "I'm gonna take Jamie out to lunch and spend the day with him."

"Says who?" Nathan retorted, his eyes burning through hers that she could barely recognize the man before her.

Brooke sense the fear in Jamie's touch and she put her best defense on display, "It's 1 in the afternoon, Nathan. He was playing outside by himself, not to mention your front door was unlocked, while you slept and clearly, he hasn't eaten. So don't give me that attitude 'cause you can't even climb out of bed to feed your damn son." She quickly turned to Jamie apologetically for her language before returning her attention to Nathan in the kitchen.

"Whatever." He replied, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of beer from the bottom shelf. "Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

"You're supposed to be picking up Gracie tomorrow." Brooke reminded him, knowing he'd forgotten.

"You're playing mommy. Why don't you do it yourself?"

Brooke bit her lip to hold back the thousands of profane words ready to spill from her lips before Jamie's voice suddenly spoke up as he gripped his godmother's hand, "Daddy? You wanna come eat with me and Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke glanced down at the little boy before meeting Nathan's eyes once again, who simply ignored the request and walked away, pushing past her as he retreated to the bedroom upstairs. Before Jamie could react to the cruel response from his father, Brooke pulled him out of the house and into her car, making casual suggestions about their lunch destination.

"What are you craving, bud?" Brooke asked as she started the car and glanced at his image in the rear-view mirror.

Jamie sat for a moment to think about his answer before replying, "Mac and cheese. It's mama's favorite."

Brooke smiled as she pulled out of the driveway and thought of places that served macaroni and cheese. She remembered when Haley made it their Tuesday night dinner back when they were roommates, and for Nathan, it was on Friday nights. She thought it was the 'food of the Gods' and Brooke always thought she was a little crazy for considering it so. But now she realized how much of a comfort food it was for her godson.

"Let's visit your mom after lunch, okay?" Brooke suggested, although knowing Jamie wouldn't hesitate to agree.

"Can we? I wanna talk to her." Jamie replied, innocence glimmering in his eyes as Brooke nodded and drove away.

* * *

Pulling into a spot as near as possible to Haley's grave, Brooke parked the car and helped the little boy out of his car seat. She held his hand as they when a familiar figure caught both their eyes. Releasing his hold on Brooke's hand, Jamie ran to the man standing by Haley's headstone.

"Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas turned to see his godson running towards him and instinctively kneeled down to pick him up, "Geez, someone's getting heavy!"

"I just ate mac and cheese!" Jamie defended as Brooke continued to walk towards them with a smile on her face, "Aunt Brooke bought me some."

Lucas nodded at her as a greeting as she stood beside him, "Haven't seen you in a few days," he began, "how you been?"

Brooke shrugged in reply, her eyes locking into his, "Getting through it slowly. You?"

"Still in shock," He answered, a nervous chuckle escaping his mouth, "but I've been visiting her every day. It gets more and more real each time."

Brooke nodded in understanding as he put Jamie down and her eyes switched over to the words on Haley's headstone.

_Haley James Scott_

_1985-2008_

_Mother, Wife, Daughter, Sister, & Friend_

_When she had passed, it seemed like  
the ceasing of exquisite music._

_You will be missed_

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Brooke asked as her eyes stayed locked on the headstone, "If you really think about it, without Haley, we wouldn't be the group of friends we are now."

"Yeah, I know. My brother and I wouldn't be getting along right now if it weren't for her." Lucas agreed, his hand tousling Jamie's hair, "I owe her…a lot. I just wish she would've known that."

Brooke nodded, "I don't think that matters to her, Luke. She was just the type of person who was always there for her friends. This might sound weird, but I wish I knew what to do to be there for her."

Lucas's hand released the little boy's head and found itself caressing Brooke's shoulder, "You have been. Since the day you were at that hospital, you've been there for her and her family. Don't underestimate the things you do for people, Brooke. It matters."

She turned to him as her eyes glazed over with tears, a small part of her reminiscing about the time they both sat on her couch after Angie was taken back home. How he said she saves people and the look in his eyes when he talked to her, brought her back to the time when they'd dated and he always had a way of reassuring her when she became insecure.

Then her mind snapped back to the reality: he was the reason she became insecure and once again, the years of training herself to feel nothing for Lucas Scott, who was now her best friend's _husband_, fell back into place. She cleared her throat, hoping the awkwardness she'd just felt wasn't visible, "So, your brother's a complete mess."

Lucas removed his hand from her shoulder and she almost visibly sighed in relief, "Wouldn't you be?"

She waved off her previous statement, realizing how stupid it sounded, but continued, "He's drinking again, you know." Before she disclosed everything else that had been going on with Nathan, she looked down at Jamie, who sat cross-legged, tracing the letters of Haley's name on the headstone. Brooke stepped back, cueing Lucas to do the same, as they both walked a few feet away from the little boy so he wouldn't hear their conversation.

"He's back to the Nathan who was in that wheelchair, Luke. I don't know what to do. He spends his day drinking and sleeping, oblivious to the fact that he's neglecting his son. _And_, he's supposed to be picking up Gracie tomorrow."

Lucas shook his head, disappointed at his younger brother's irresponsibility, "What do you want me to do? I can't make him get over Haley's death."

"You can make him man up," Brooke almost snapped, "He'll listen to you. Everything I say flies over his head. I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"Have we not covered the fact that you're his older brother?" Brooke asked, her eyebrow cocking in place, "You're the one that's good with words. Snap some sense into him. Motivate him; come on, _Coach_." She gave him a playful push on the shoulder and he chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do. But don't hold it against me if he doesn't budge." He warned her as they both walked back to where Jamie sat. The three of them had their own conversations with Haley before going their separate ways. Brooke held Jamie's hand as they made their way back to her car.

* * *

Brooke entered her store, with Jamie still holding her hand, and she greeted Rae who was standing behind the counter, looking through the computer. Brooke hadn't planned to bring Jamie back to the store, but figured this place would be better than home considering he seems to be unsupervised. Rae greeted the little boy as he sat on the chaise and happily turned on the television hanging above him, enjoying the cartoons that came on the screen.

"How'd it go this morning?" Brooke asked, looking over the computer beside her assistant.

"It went." Rae replied, showing Brooke the lack of expected sales, "We get window shoppers, but not so much the real thing."

Brooke sighed, "It'll pick up. It better, 'cause I'm not about to prove Victoria right. I'm sure it's temporary."

Rae nodded, "I hope so, Brooke. If this continues, Victoria's sending me back to New York to work for her. And frankly, I'd rather stab my own eyes out."

Brooke laughed as the front door swung open and closed, revealing Dean walking towards the two, "I'm sorry, sir. But this is a women's store." She joked as Dean high-fived Jamie before reaching the two women.

"Haha," He answered, "How you been, Brooke Davis?"

"Could be better," She replied, pulling him into a hug and then releasing the embrace, "What brings you in here?"

"Her, actually," He answered, turning towards Rae, who was shaking her head with a smile, "See, I've been trying to ask her out…but she says she's been so busy at work."

"Brooke, ignore him." Rae said, "He just can't stand the fact that not _every _girl drops at his feet."

"You haven't even given me the chance to prove you wrong," Dean shot back, the smug look on his face appearing.

"Oh-ho," Brooke laughed, "Let's keep this G-rated, please. There's a kid in the room."

"Yeah, Uncle Dean," Jamie answered, his eyes still glued on the TV screen, "if you want to see what's under Rae's clothes, just tell her."

The three adults' jaws dropped as Brooke tousled his hair, "Do _not _go there, young man."

Dean laughed proudly, "He _is _a Scott," he turned to the two women and lowered his voice, "Little perv."

Brooke shook her head at her godson's statement before giving Rae permission to leave, "Look, the store's not busy. I've got time on my hands so go on ahead."

"But--" Rae tried to object, but Brooke placed her hands on her shoulders.

"_Go_. Have some fun." Brooke whispered to her, aware that the two were obviously attracted to each other. Rae nodded her head in compliance and excused herself to the back office to gather her things.

"Thanks," Dean offered.

"Don't thank me yet. You still have a chance to screw things up."

Dean chuckled, "Nice to know you have faith in me. I'm trying here!"

"Believe me, so have I," Brooke replied, her voice turning in a more serious tone as she watched Jamie laugh at the TV.

"He's still being a one man wrecking machine?" Without waiting for her reply, Dean continued, "I talked to him last night. Sort of. Well, if you count grunting as talking."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Well, it's better than being brushed off, I guess." Rae appeared from the back with a smile on her face as she walked towards Dean and Brooke.

"So where do you wanna go?" Dean asked her, a smirk plastered on his face.

Confusion crossed Rae's face, "I thought you had this planned out." She noted the chuckle from her boss as she crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"I…do. I just want to know your opinion." Dean answered, uncertainty and nervousness suddenly washing over him.

"I know a great place where you two can go," Brooke chimed in, "It's a bit secluded. If you take Base Road Ave. all the way 'til you hit the end of the lake, make a left at this dusty road, you'll find a really great spot there."

Dean and Rae's eyebrows both cocked as the brunette smiled to herself, memories filling her mind about the secluded location. Brooke turned her head away as Dean spoke, "Do I wanna know why you know about this place?"

"Don't be a perv, Dean," Rae nudged him in the side, "It's her 'world away from the real world' spot. Every girl's got one."

Brooke nodded, "She speaks the truth."

"Well, where's yours?" Dean turned to the woman beside him.

Rae simply shrugged her shoulders without an answer, but winked at the man before she began to walk towards the front door, a quick wave to Brooke and Jamie before Dean followed her out. Brooke waved back as the two exited the store and hopped into Dean's Chevy Impala double parked on the street. As Brooke placed her elbows on the counter and clasped her hands, she smiled at the vision of the two's budding relationship before Jamie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Aunt Brooke," the little boy turned around to look at her, "Do you have any crayons? I wanna make something for Daddy."

* * *

Despite the late afternoon sun gleaming outside, the master bedroom was dark with a bit of sunlight through the curtains. Nathan laid in bed, four bottles of beer on the nightstand, as he kicked the covers to the floor. He'd been staring up at the ceiling for the last hour with no awareness of his surroundings. So much so, that he hadn't realized that his brother was leaning against the entrance of the doorway, shaking his head at the pitiful sight before him.

"When Brooke told me you weren't doing well, I didn't know it was this bad," Lucas spoke, Nathan not once flinching at the sound of his voice.

"Brooke just needs to mind her own business." Nathan replied, his voice dry and low from the beer and sorrow he was drowning in.

"Brooke _cares_," Lucas shot back, "And you should be thankful to her for taking care of Jamie when you haven't been able to."

"You should mind your own business too." Nathan answered, eyes still on the ceiling.

Lucas walked in the room and sat on the bed, but Nathan's voice interrupted him before he could even speak.

"Get off. That's her side."

"Nate—"

"I said get off or I'll _make_ you." Nathan finally turned to look at his brother and Lucas almost broke in half at the sight of his younger brother's bloodshot eyes; either he hasn't been sleeping or he'd been crying to himself.

Lucas stood up, obeying his brother's demand, "How long is it gonna take for you to get out of bed and realize that the world is still out there?"

No response.

"Nathan," Lucas began, his big brother stance in display, "When was the last time you visited Haley?"

Nathan stayed silent for a moment, then sighed as he answered, "Not since the funeral."

Lucas nodded, although he already knew the answer, "How come?"

"Because I don't want to see my dead wife's grave, jackass," Nathan snapped at him, convinced his older brother's a total idiot.

Lucas shook his head before continuing, "Don't you think maybe it's a good idea to visit her rather than sulk here in your room and neglect hygiene all at once?"

"What good is that gonna do?"

"Well, for starters, neglecting your hygiene is just really gross," Lucas said, noticing his brother's eyes rolling, "secondly, maybe talking to Haley would make things easier for you. I highly doubt she'd tolerate this if she were here."

"But she's not. And she's dead. So she can't even hear me." Nathan answered, hopelessness dripping from his mouth.

"This coming from the guy who said Keith saved you from drowning? After all that, you still don't believe loved ones listen to you and look after you?"

Nathan felt himself sink deeper into the bed, not knowing whether it was because his brother was right or because he'd been lying in the same spot for the last 2 weeks. His mind drifted to the time he almost drowned and he swore on his life that Keith pulled him out of the water. He thought everyone would think he was insane, but Haley understood. So did Lucas. And if that was the truth, and if things like that truly were possible, he hoped Haley would pull him out this time and save him.

* * *

"Nathan!"

Brooke's voice boomed throughout the house as Jamie ran upstairs to hand his father a drawing he'd made while at the store. She'd returned him after taking him out to dinner, just to be safe. Truthfully, she could spend money everyday feeding the kid, but a daily diet of macaroni and cheese and spaghetti would make her best friend turn in her grave.

Jamie suddenly came down the stairs with a disappointed look on his face, the drawing swinging along with his arm as he held it in his hand. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"Daddy's not in his room," Jamie answered, reaching the bottom of the steps and walking towards his godmother.

"You sure?" Brooke asked in confusion as she called out his name again and began to walk around the house. "Nate?" Her voice almost shouted, and she didn't know whether she should panic because he was gone or be happy because it meant he'd finally gotten out of bed. Then again, maybe he went for a beer run.

As she dug in her purse for her cellphone, the front door burst open and shut and she heard footsteps approaching them. As she turned from the living room, she saw Nathan in the kitchen with a bag of, hopefully, groceries.

"Daddy!" Jamie ran to him as his father didn't hesitate to pick him up, "I made you something." He showed Nathan the drawing and he smiled at the character his son had drawn.

"Baby Gracie," Nathan acknowledged, noting the pink outfit she wore in the drawing. "I have an idea, go on upstairs and get one of the empty frames Mommy keeps in the closet and put the drawing in there, okay?" Jamie nodded excitedly as he practically jumped off his father's arms and headed to the second floor of their home.

Nathan turned his eyes to Brooke, dumbfounded displayed all over her face, "Hey, Brooke."

"Hey…stranger," She replied, her husky voice in display, "Who are you and what did you do to Nathan Scott?"

Nathan chuckled in embarrassment, "I know, I was a mess."

"Yeah, you didn't even shower," She answered, a disgusted expression on her face as she stayed still a few feet away from him, "So the clean look works for you."

He smiled as he fidgeted in his position, unsure of his next words. She noted his nervousness and her eyes switched over to the large paper bag on the kitchen counter. "It's groceries, sort of." He said, noticing her eyes drift from him to the kitchen counter.

"It's not beer, is it?" She asked, half-seriously. He made a mocking face and she let out a small laugh before she began to walk towards him.

"It's macaroni and cheese…and bread, soup, and buffalo wings."

"_Seriously_?" Brooke asked and he nodded, "Well, it's a good thing Jamie and I already had dinner."

"You're funny," He said to her.

"You're _sad_," She shot back, peeking into the bag and shaking her head at the poor sight inside of it. "So you went grocery shopping?"

He noted her curiosity before answering, "I visited Haley for a bit."

"That's…good, Nate." She said, knowing Lucas must've talked to him earlier.

"Yeah, it was about time," He nodded, turning to the paper bag and beginning to empty its contents, "I'm sure she'd laugh hysterically if she ever saw this." He picked up a can of soup and Brooke laughed.

He placed the can down and continued to speak, "I'm sorry I was a total mess, Brooke."

"I know, Nate," She nodded, unconsciously placing her hand on his shoulder, "I really miss her."

"Yeah," He nodded, "Sometimes I wish this is all a dream. That I'll wake up and she'll be lying right next to me. It's too painful to try and live like this, you know?"

"Trust me, I know. I've…been alone for so long that I feel so numb. So it almost feels like the numbness just adds on and I'm scared that one day, I'm just not gonna care anymore."

"I blame my brother for all that, by the way," Nathan said and Brooke almost choked in her throat from his words.

Despite his random statement, she added, "It's more than that, Nate. It's Peyton and Lucas that dates back to the middle ages, it's Victoria, my company, Angie, and now Haley. Sometimes I just…" She trailed off and her hand left his shoulder. She tried to compose herself, refusing to let Nathan see this side of her. It was something he'd seen as he stood in the sidelines while his brother broke her heart numerous times, but Brooke wouldn't allow to let him in. She was too stubborn for that and he didn't feel it to be his place to involve himself with her life. Especially since he hasn't been involved the entire time they'd been friends.

He quickly changed the subject as he noticed her become uneasy and avoid his gaze. "So I called Dr. Copeland earlier and he gave me an update on Gracie."

Brooke took a quick, deep breath before shaking off the emotions she'd just felt and returning her eyes to him, "What'd he say?"

"She's not gonna need any further treatments once she's home. So I'm picking her up tomorrow around noon." He said with a smile as the thought of bringing home his daughter made him flashback to the first time he and Haley brought Jamie home from the hospital.

"That's great, Nathan," Brooke answered, anxious for the arrival of the newborn Scott. She'd visited her as much as possible in the last couple of weeks and the doctors noted how her progress was tremendous. She is a Scott, after all. "I'll take Jamie for the day, if you want."

"Actually," Nathan said, looking into her hazel eyes and finally allowing the help she'd been desperately trying to give him, "I'd really like it if you'd come with me."


	7. A Glimpse of What's To Come

**Author's Note:**_ Can I say, that I have the best readers? Haha. Seriously, guys, thanks for all the reviews! I know this was a really quick update, but it's kind of like a filler chapter so I hope that you find it okay. Anyway, more good stuff coming up soon!_

**CHAPTER SIX: A GLIMPSE OF WHAT'S TO COME**

He could remember exactly the moment when he fell in love with her. The way she looked at him and smiled, and the sweet smell that lingered before him. Looking at her, he couldn't imagine anyone to be more beautiful; she looked exactly like her mother.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely got Haley's looks going for her," Dean said, nodding his head.

It was way past dinner time the next evening and the group of friends gathered in the living room to admire the newborn baby Brooke, Nathan, and Jamie brought home from hospital earlier that day.

"She's so beautiful," Peyton added as Nathan handed her the baby and she cradled it carefully in her arms, "My God, Nate, I can't even imagine…"

"I'm sure Lucas wouldn't want you to," Dean chimed in, as Lucas shot him a look and the group laughed. They'd been married for only a few months and having kids wasn't his top priority for the time being.

"One day," Peyton said, her eyes not once leaving the baby girl in her arms.

"Jamie's completely in love with her," Brooke mentioned and Nathan smiled at her, "He's really gonna love being a big brother, I can already tell."

"I can give him a few pointers in that department," Lucas winked at her, and she didn't know exactly why he did that, but brushed it off and smiled in return.

"Yeah, please don't teach him how to be a jackass," Nathan turned his attention to his own brother, "The last thing we need is to break the Scott family peace treaty."

"I'm sure Gracie won't take up after you, Nate," Lucas shot back. The two exchanged mocking expressions as Brooke stood up.

"Anyone want more wine?" She asked as she picked up the empty bottle, directing her question to Peyton and Rae.

Dean raised his hand, "I do." The rest of the group gave him a look before Lucas stood up as well, "I'll grab us some beers, pansy." Brooke began to walk away, not realizing Nathan and Peyton's eyes were following both her and Lucas as they entered the kitchen.

Brooke set down the empty wine bottle and opened the cupboard, expertly reaching in for Moscato D'Asti in the shelf. Lucas pulled out three bottles of beer from the refrigerator before setting it down beside the wine. Turning to the brunette next to him, he smiled as he spoke, "Looks like you've got Nathan out of his funk."

"Me? I think I owe that to you, Luke," She corrected him, her eyes lingering to the drinks on the counter before she looked back at him, "He was a completely changed man when I brought Jamie back home last night."

"He just needed a little push," He replied.

"Well, I wasn't strong enough for that push so thank you. For doing whatever it was that you did to convince him to get out of bed and live his life again."

He shrugged lightly, not wanting to take all the credit, "It's not all me. All I did was suggest he go talk to his wife and maybe things will get better."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Brooke asked him sincerely, knowing her beliefs weren't even close.

"I've had my share of experiences," He responded, "I think that the ones we love will always look after us and make sure we do the right things and we live a good life."

"Hmm," She nodded, respecting his belief, "I wish I had someone like that. You've got Keith, Nathan's got Haley, and I'm sure even if Victoria died she'd still try and ruin my life. Not exactly my idea of watching over someone."

Lucas chuckled, aware the relationship between Brooke and the woman she refused to call her mother was far from perfect. Better yet, normal. "There's someone looking after you, Brooke Davis."

The skeptic in her raised her eyebrow, "And how do you know that?"

"I just do," He replied, picking up the beer bottles from the counter and walking away with a genuine smile, "Trust me on that."

* * *

Brooke carried Gracie into the nursery that Haley and Nathan had prepared for the baby months before her arrival. Brooke had suggested to Haley to color it pink, but Nathan wanted to steer clear from the color so Haley decided upon a light yellow to brighten up the room. One of the walls had Jamie's drawings framed, lined up together in a row. The crib made Brooke miss Angie all over again as she slowly laid down the little girl who was sound asleep in her arms.

Looking at the baby before brought her back to the times she had Angie, whether she wouldn't stop crying in the middle of the night or she slept soundly through the day. She'd given Lucas her purple monkey, and he'd returned it to her to place in the Gracie's crib. She watched as Gracie slept soundly, despite the laughter emitting from downstairs from her well intoxicated friends.

"Getting nostalgic?"

She didn't bother to turn around, recognizing the voice behind her. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

He walked closer to her and stopped when he reached the crib, standing beside her and looking at the baby with the same gleaming expression, "She's her mom."

"Yeah," Brooke answered in a soft whisper, "Nathan, you know I'm here. To help out. I may be a busy girl with the company but you of all people should know, I'm always here for you guys."

"I know," Nathan nodded, his eyes turning to look at her as she continued to admire the baby, "You've always been great with Jamie, and I'm thankful for that. You're gonna make a great mom someday, Brooke Davis."

"That's what Lucas said when they let me have Angie for a while," She smiled at the memory.

"He's right, you know. I see you with Jamie and he looks up to you so much I'm starting to feel threatened over here."

She chuckled, keeping her voice low in the darkness as she watched Gracie twitch slightly in her sleep. "Speaking of," he continued, "Peyton mentioned something to me earlier."

"About?"

"When you and Lucas were in the kitchen, she said she's glad you're getting along so well."

Brooke removed her eyes from the baby and looked up into his, "Of course, she's my best friend." The answer was automatic and Nathan could see right through it.

"She actually meant, you and Lucas," Nathan clarified. Brooke nodded, knowing what he meant. She hoped Peyton wouldn't say anything, but with her history of being a backstabbing best friend, she wasn't all too surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me he called you right before the wedding?"

Brooke shrugged, afraid of the words that might spill from her mouth. Truth be told, she's tried to forget about that moment and she didn't intend for Peyton to know about it. But Lucas had beaten her to the punch and nobody knew the hell that broke out before Sawyer and Scott said their "I Do"s.

"Because…I told Haley instead."

"Haley _knew_?" He asked, as if he was really surprised at the action.

"She's my best friend, too, genius." She defended herself, "Besides, it's not a big deal. We got past it and that triangle is over and done."

He wanted to ask more questions, frankly about what exactly happened since Peyton didn't disclose much besides Lucas contacting Brooke before the wedding and a big fight broke out. But judging from her body language, Nathan didn't want to press on for more information, realizing he wasn't in place to do so. She shook off the conversation and started to turn away, "I'm going back downstairs. You coming?"

Nathan leaned down and kissed Gracie's forehead and turned to walk beside Brooke towards the door, "I can't believe I let my friends hold my baby while they drank alcohol."

Brooke laughed and she placed her hand on his back as they walked out, "Welcome to learning how to be a father all over again, Nathan Scott."

* * *

Nathan drove down the middle as he went into a dunk, a trademark he'd been known for for as long as he could remember. Sweat was dripping from him as he tried once again, stretching the muscles in his arm as far as they would go to achieve the task.

"See, Daddy, I knew you could do it!" Jamie clapped as he beamed from the bench in their backyard, wearing the cape he'd grown so fond of as if it was a child's favorite blankie.

Nathan nodded towards his son as he turned his attention to the brunette sitting beside him, sketching furiously on her sketch pad. "What do you think, Brooke?"

Brooke's head shot up, "Great touchdown, Nate." She said quickly, and looked back down, completely absorbed into her work. Jamie laughed at her improper use of sports terms and he jumped off the bench to walk over to his father, "Am I ever gonna be able to do that, Daddy?"

"Only if you eat your vegetables," Nathan answered, looking down at the little boy who admired him like Superman.

"But Grandpa Dan said that's all a lie," Jamie returned in confusion, emitting a shocked look from Nathan's face. That had Dan Scott written all over it.

"If Grandpa Dan said you had one month to turn in your sketches for the new line to Macy's when in reality it was really a week, would you believe him?" Brooke asked rhetorically, clearly annoyed and in a hurry to finish her task.

"I think…" Jamie began, but Nathan shook his head at him prompting him not to answer.

"Aunt Brooke's just stressed out because she hasn't been eating her vegetables." Nathan answered matter of factly loud enough for her to hear, catching Brooke's attention before she composed herself and nodded, adding a smile to her flawless face.

"What's stressed out?" Jamie asked innocently, his eyes switching from his father and his godmother.

"Something that adults go through when they have a lot of stuff going on in their lives," Brooke spoke, fiddling with the pencil in her hand as she answered him, "It's not fun stuff so you don't have to worry about it until you get older. But in the meantime, if you wanna dunk like Superman over there, you gotta eat your vegetables."

Jamie nodded, the answer satisfying his curiosity. Nathan handed him the basketball and he dribbled around in the backyard as he sat beside Brooke on the bench. It'd been the middle of the afternoon and Gracie was taking her usual nap while Brooke caught up with her sketches and Nathan was training himself to get back into basketball. His eyes carefully watched Jamie as he nodded to the woman beside him, "What's got you stressed out, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke sighed, tired from the last 3 hours of sketching like a mad scientist on her sketch pad. She'd received a phone call from Macy's that morning asking if her sketches would be ready in a week, a plot Victoria came up with to teach her responsibility. Brooke didn't get a chance to testify against it before they hung up on her, and she chewed out her own mother for being a curse in her life.

"I just need to get this done by next week," Brooke picked up her sketch pad, showing him the dress she'd been designing for the last half hour, "And about 15 more."

"Yikes," He replied, "Why didn't you tell me you had so much work to do? I wouldn't have let you help me out—"

"Trust me, Nathan," She interrupted him, "I would rather spend time with the kids than draw. Victoria's just being evil, like always." He nodded, and she quickly changed the subject, "What about you? Haley told me you were trying to get back in the game."

"Yeah," He smiled, basketball always his favorite topic to talk about, "Training myself so I'll be prepped if anyone's interested in me."

"Get any calls yet?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Haven't been marketing myself, and I really don't want to until I know I'm one hundred percent back in the game."

Her eyes glanced to Jamie, as he played with his own basketball, making sure he was still safe before turning back to Nathan, "What percentage are you at right now?"

"Oh," He said, as if contemplating very hard as he stretched his arm, "About twenty-five." Brooke began to laugh lightly and he playfully elbowed her for doing so before she shook her head, "You've got a lot of work ahead of you, hotshot."

"So do you, Davis," He nodded towards her sketch pad in her hands, "Do your thing, and I'll do mine." He stood up and picked up the basketball Jamie left behind to play with his own and Nathan immediately dunked it. Brooke shook her head as he she took a painful look at the never-ending drawings that laid in her hands.

* * *

**One month later…**

"Come on, man, take the damn shot," Dean practically yelled at his former rival, who hadn't stopped dribbling the ball when he had the chance to shoot it. As Nathan positioned himself for a fade away before the ball hit the rim and bounced onto the grass.

"_Damn it_," He cursed to himself as Dean retrieved the ball. Putting his hand on his waist as he tried to catch his breath, "I'm done, man. That's it for me tonight."

"Ah, don't be a bitch," Dean teased him, following his cue as Nathan headed to the bleachers. Nathan took a swig of his water before sitting down and continuing to catch his breath. "I'm not ready, Dean."

"What are you talking about? It's only been a month. You'll get there." Dean assured him, drinking from his own water bottle.

"I haven't played this much since college. I feel old, man," Nathan shook his head in disbelief of his stamina before changing the subject, "What's with you trying to spit game at Rae?"

Dean feigned shock before responding, "Brooke talks too much," He stated, "She's cool. We do stuff."

"Uh-huh," Nathan nodded, aware of Dean's infamous streak of one-night stands and non-committal relationships.

"Speaking of Brooke, how's the home front doing?" Dean asked curiously as he tapped his feet on the concrete.

"She's great with the kids, obviously. Gives me time to work on my game. It's also nice to have a woman in the house since my mom's moved back with Dan to work things out, not to say she's the new nanny or anything," Nathan admitted, a smile creeping on his face for the help he'd been receiving from the selfless brunette. "I just wish she wouldn't put her life on hold for us, you know? I tell her but she refuses."

"She's stubborn and caring, great combination under the circumstances. She doesn't seem the type to back down from a challenge." Dean acknowledged her strength, although he didn't know too much about her. Truthfully, most of this was coming from Rae raving about her boss.

Nathan agreed, knowing how much Brooke had gone through the past few years even if he wasn't there for her through the hardships. It seemed the world never agreed with Brooke Davis, except for her multi-million dollar company. But even with that, she hadn't achieved nirvana with her mother breathing down her neck every chance she got. Brooke Davis never felt good enough for anyone and Nathan couldn't help but relate. He'd known that all too well as he was growing up with, the son of Lucifer himself, Dan Scott. Dean elbowed him playfully and he quickly lost his train of thought.

"Tomorrow again, man. Same time?" Dean asked him as he stood up from the bench, cradling the ball under his arm.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, standing up and beginning to walk, "I got a long way to go."

* * *

She'd received her voicemail hours ago and when she tried to return the call, she didn't pick up the phone. Brooke exited her car as she made her way up the stairs of the familiar club, Tric, swinging her arm beside her as she hurriedly walked to Peyton's office.

The drive was a little awkward; she'd spent it tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, replaying Peyton's voicemail in her head.

"_Hey, Brooke. I really need to talk to you. Call me when you get a chance."_

To anyone else, that would sound like a normal phone call. To Brooke Davis, best friend of who she considered emo, it was the sign of a troubled blonde that needed her. What's new, right? She'd been coming to her rescue for years that she didn't know she'd been doing it unconsciously. This phone call, though, sounded pretty serious. And if she was right, chances are that Peyton and Lucas had gotten into another argument and her best friend needed to bitch and moan about it.

She passed by the bar with its regulars in their preferred seats, and she hadn't noticed the bartender flagging her down for her attention. Ignoring it was her first choice, but he called out her name and she stopped in her tracks.

"_What_?" She turned to him, hostility around the edge of her words.

"Haven't seen you around in a while."

"Funny," She replied sarcastically as she took steps toward him, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

He hung his head low playfully, eliciting a scoff from her as she reached the counter, "What do you want, Owen?"

"Truce? Drinks on the house." He offered, holding out his hand asking for hers in return.

"I don't think so," She shook her head as she began to take a few steps back, "I'm not interested in anything you have to offer me." She turned on her heels and walked away, swinging her purse in her hand furiously as her mind dated to the phone call that chased him away like a coward.

Approaching Peyton's office door, she opened it slowly and walked in the office. "Peyton?" She called out, noting the emptiness of the place. As she turned a corner, the sight before her almost made her drop her purse and her heart sink. Husband and wife were entangled in one another's embrace as they feverishly made out on her office desk. Brooke gulped at the sight and spun around to exit, wondering to herself if this was some sort of sick joke to spring on her like that. If they were fighting, clearly they were about to have make-up sex.

Suddenly, she found herself annoyed beyond reason.

She groaned as she realized that she'd have to pass by the bar on her way out, but she felt a hand tug on her arm as she quickly walked by. She rolled her eyes before turning to find the culprit, her hand rolled in a fist as she spun around, "_What_?!"

"Whoa, chill," Dean let go of her arm and held his hands up in defense, "It's just your friendly neighborhood little league basketball coach."

She sighed in relief at the company before her and she let her defense dissolve, although not so much her anger, "I just…I'm not having a good day, night, everything."

"A little therapy session to clear your mind?" He gestured to the empty shot glasses in front of him and smirked, "It does a body good."

As tempting as the offer was, she politely refused. Of course, that wasn't without giving Owen the evil eye when he acknowledged her presence at the bar once again. She gave Dean an apologetic smile as she began to walk away, the visual from earlier plaguing her mind.

* * *

Brooke didn't realize she'd slammed the door until Rae appeared from the back with a scared look on her face. She apologized quickly while she walked towards her chaise and flopped down on it, irritation still displaying on her face.

"Men…are _unbelievable_!" She blurted out in frustration, her hands in the air as her raspy voice came into full tone.

"What happened?" Rae walked to sit beside her, "Did Nathan do something?"

"What?" Brooke asked but didn't wait for a reply, "No. It's not Nathan. It's…nobody important. Why are you still here?"

"I run the place, remember? We don't close for another hour." Rae replied, her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at the clock.

"Not going out with Dean tonight?"

Rae shrugged, "We had a minor argument."

"Ooh," Brooke asked, intrigued at the situation, "What'd you fight about?"

"Stupid stuff. He double booked our quality time with Nathan, so instead of him coming here and bringing some dinner, he ended up helping Nathan train at the River Court. Like I said, stupid stuff." Rae admitted, almost embarrassed at the situation.

Brooke understood why Dean was chugging down shots at the bar not too long ago, because knowing Rae, she probably didn't even allow Dean to make anymore excuses. She was a tough woman to deal with when tested, and Brooke admired that about her and she wasted no time making Rae her wingman when she transferred from New York.

"So what about you? How's your night going?"

"Well," Brooke began, shrugging her shoulders, "it won't be so bad when I check up on the kids in a few minutes." She'd made it a habit practically every night to come over, if she wasn't already there during the day, to make sure Gracie and Jamie had everything they needed. It wasn't that she didn't trust Nathan, but after the grocery bag incident, she just wanted to be on the safe side.

"You're really doing what you can to help him out, aren't you?"

Brooke nodded, a small smile creeping on her face, "Yeah, I am. It feels good to be able to do something for someone who appreciates it. And I love Jamie and Gracie like they're my own, and I promised Haley I'd always be there for her, so in a way that's what I'm doing."

"It's kinda funny when you think about it, Brooke," Rae added, her head slightly tilting to the side as if putting a puzzle together in her mind, "The adoption agency hasn't given you a baby since Angie, but you've been blessed with a whole new family. Isn't that what you'd always dreamed of?"

Brooke sighed and gave her a smile, putting together what Rae just said. She was right, in a sense. She came back to Tree Hill in hopes of starting her own family, whether she fell in love with someone and had a baby, or if she adopted a child and raised the kid alone. So when she returned Angie to her parents, there was a part of her that became empty with the little girl's departure. So Rae was right when it comes to looking at the big picture: she did have a new family. The only problem was, it isn't hers.

* * *

"Did you brush your teeth?" Brooke asked with her hands on her hips as Jamie strolled into his bedroom with pajamas on. He nodded and she gestured for him to hop into bed so she could tuck him in. It was a routine she'd grown accustomed to in the last month or so: Nathan would put Gracie to sleep and have Jamie ready for bed, and he always waited for his godmother to tuck him in at night after she herself has checked on the youngest sister.

Jamie climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest as Brooke took the familiar position beside him, sitting up with her legs on top of the comforter. She stroked his hair as he laid beside her and her eyes scanned his dark bedroom, landing on the bulletin board tacked with photos of Nathan and Haley, Dan and Deb, along with a couple of photos of her and Lucas, his godparents. Her eyes went back to Jamie, who was beginning to fall asleep with her gentle stroking of his hair.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said, he said in a soft voice, "Do you miss Angie?"

The question caught her off guard, but she composed herself quick enough to give a sincere reply, "Yeah, I do, buddy."

"Are they gonna give you another baby?"

She smiled at the thought of it and leaned her head against the headboard behind her, "I don't know, Jamie. I hope so. Why do you ask?"

"Because…Daddy says the adobtib agency only chooses the really good mommies to take care of babies."

She was suddenly flabbergasted at the statement, "Um, heh, Daddy told you that?"

"Yeah! How come they haven't given you another baby?"

She tilted her head to side, "It's a little more complicated than that, buddy."

"Daddy says they're making a big mistake," Jamie added, his tone so sure of the fact.

"Daddy seems to be talking a lot, isn't he?" Brooke replied, making a mental note to have a conversation with his father when she has the chance.

"Wanna know what we think, Aunt Brooke?"

"Sure, why not," She gave in, wondering if there was anything more that would floor her.

"Daddy and I think you make a great mommy." Jamie proudly stated, before he nodded his head and turned to his side, curling into a comfortable position before deciding that he would end the conversation there and go to sleep.

Brooke gave him a kiss on the head before getting up slowly from the bed and straightening out his covers. She gave him one last look before turning to exit his bedroom, making her way down the stairs at the end of the hallway. His words merely echoed in her mind as she descended, although it was a bittersweet emotion she'd felt.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she walked towards the living room to retrieve her purse. Nathan suddenly emerged from the backyard as he closed the door behind him, "Heading off?"

She turned to face him, lifting her purse and hanging it on her shoulder, "Long night."

"Me too," He nodded, walking towards her and taking a seat on the couch with a sigh of relief, "Trained again with Dean."

"How did that go?" She asked, slowly making her way around the couch knowing this conversation wasn't ending anytime soon.

"Same. Struggled a little bit; I guess I'm out of shape." He admitted, replaying the shots he missed earlier in the day.

Brooke took a seat on the couch as well, leaving comfortable space between them, "Have you _seen_ yourself, Nate? You're turning into the Incredible Hulk."

He laughed at the compliment, and she did the same before shifting in her seat to find a more comfortable position. Nathan fiddled with the remote control in his hand as his eyes glazed over to the clock across the room, noting that it's only 9:30pm. He was so exhausted he could swear it was way past midnight.

Suddenly, Brooke spoke, "Wanna know something stupid?"

"Shoot."

"Okay," She prepared herself, clasping her hands together, "I went to go see Peyton today after she left me a voicemail. And I walked in on her and Lucas."

"That must've been…gross," Nathan grew confused, "Did they see you?"

She shook her head in reply and he added, "So why is that stupid?"

She stared into his eyes, unsure of what to say. Well, she knew what to say, she just didn't know whether she should admit it to him. Given their track record, they haven't had any real conversations since…ever, unless you count the time before their sex tape leaked out and they actually enjoyed each other's company under the sprinklers.

"The stupid part comes when it really bothered me." She admitted, suddenly wondering if it was really a good idea to tell Nathan how she was feeling. He searched for more in her eyes and she continued, "I mean, it shouldn't bother me, right? They're married, and we haven't gone through this triangle saga since high school. And I don't know, Nate, but…I don't wanna go through that again."

He shifted in his seat so he was slightly facing her, noticing her eyes shift from his to her tapping foot on the floor. "I can't…I'm sorry. This is so dumb. I shouldn't be dumping my problems on you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," He assured her, reaching for her hand, "if you can't talk to me, who else are you gonna talk to? You're forgetting, Brooke. What we've got going here is a two-way street; you've been there for me…let me be there for you."

She stared at their hands clasped together in the space she'd left between them on the couch, and as much as she hated to admit it, it felt _nice_. She couldn't remember the last time a touch sent chills down her spine, and she almost froze at the realization that Nathan was the one who'd made her feel this way. She could hear him talking, but her eyes never left the way his fingers tangled into hers and the reassuring grip he'd given her. His voice finally interrupted her trance and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"You know you're more than welcome to crash here tonight."

She suddenly felt the urge to draw her hand back, untangling their fingers together subtly as she felt a different type of emotion wash through her. She couldn't identify it, but damn it all if she was feeling it in Nathan's presence. She tried to speak as her head started to search for the purse she'd set aside and stood up, clearing her throat, "Um, I think I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," She replied, nervously, hanging the purse on her shoulder before she began to walk away, "I'll just see you tomorrow. I mean, the kids too. You and the kids. After I do some stuff. Okay." Nathan nodded and she quickly turned around, walking away as fast as she could before he offered to walk her out to her car. She could feel his eyes watching her as she departed and when the door finally shut close, she exhaled sharply as if she'd been holding her breath the entire time.

She made a mental note to kick herself before the sound of her cellphone rang in her ears. She feverishly searched for it in her purse before retrieving it, and without looking at the caller ID, she answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Brooke," the familiar voice greeted her. She sighed at the sound of it, and noted the solemn tone on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Luke," she greeted back, wondering what on earth would prompt him to call her at this time, "what's up?"

"Peyton and I got into another fight…" He drifted off, and she noted the slurring of his voice, "can we talk?"

"Um," She began, "I don't know, Lucas. I'm a little busy right now…" She lied, hoping he wouldn't beg for her company.

Lucas was quite for a moment in the background before continuing, "But…I just wanna talk, Brooke. Please?"

She added another note to kick herself before nodding her head into the phone. Why, oh why, was she cursed for succumbing to Lucas Scott? "All right, where are you?"

"River Court," He answered, obviously drifting from the conversation by the tone of his voice.

"I'll see you in a bit, Luke." She gave in, walking towards her car in the driveway. Before she could open the door, he said the words she hadn't heard since high school, "Thanks, pretty girl."

Taking a deep breath, she hung up the phone and entered her car. This was definitely gonna be an even longer night.


	8. My Aim Is True

**Author's Note: **_If you notice, I'm updating pretty often and the reason for that is I really love writing this story and I'm really thankful that the readers (you guys!) are enjoying it. I also want to say thank you for the reviews because it really means a lot to me when you can give me feedback on a story rather than a quick "good story, UD soon" type of thing. So thank you to all those who take the time to write an actual review. Anyway! My timeline is gonna be skipping to weeks and months so I hope it's not too tough to follow. _

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MY AIM IS TRUE**

The concrete floor beneath her made a muted clacking sound with her high heels as she approached the figure sitting at the bench beside the court. She'd contemplated actually going through with the meeting, but as she drove closer to the court, she'd noticed him with his head in his hands and a bottle of whiskey beside him.

"Hey," She greeted him nervously, standing in front of him as she towered above his slumped position.

"Brooke," He looked up and smiled at the beauty before him. There was no doubt he'd ever seen a more beautiful woman than Brooke Davis, but his wife didn't have to know that. He slowly began to stand up and she reached out for his hands, aiding him so he wouldn't stumble backwards.

Clearly, he was drunk.

"I miss you," He said, the alcohol in his breath making her sick as he wrapped her in an embrace, "I _really_ miss you."

She gave a nervous chuckle, becoming uncomfortable with the embrace and she slowly pulled apart from him, "Whoa, let's take a seat."

"No, no, I'm good," He stopped her, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he tried to balance himself.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here, Luke."

"Me neither," He shook his head, his eyes scanning her face, "I don't even know why I married her…"

The words shocked the soul out of her and she was almost speechless, but as Peyton's best friend, she knew she had a duty to say, "Hey, no, don't say that. You love Peyton, you always have. Whatever's going on with you guys right now, I'm sure you'll work it out."

"People that are meant to be together always find their way back in the end, right?" He said to her in a serious tone, trying his best to stand still.

She took a small step back, as if insulted that he'd used her words to describe his relationship with Peyton. The words she meant for _only_ him and herself. She almost had to contain herself with the urge to slap him dead across his face and leave him lying in the middle of the basketball court along with his misery. Although, she didn't fully understand what was happening considering she'd walked in on the couple earlier that evening practically engulfing each other's face that made her sick to her stomach.

As if reading her mind, Lucas suddenly hunched over and vomited in front of her, causing her to step a few feet back to avoid any projection to her Christian Louboutins. Knowing she wouldn't be getting an answer from him at this point, she waited until he was done before she helped him get into the car. All the while, his last words ringing in her ears and slapping her in the face. How dare he say that to her after all these years? After marrying her best friend? After all the hurt and pain he'd put her through.

Her initial idea was to bring him to her car and take him home to his possibly worried wife. But the bitch in her started fumbling for his keys in his pocket as she tried to hold up both their weight together. In these shoes, she was surprised she wasn't knee deep in the ground. At this point, she'd reached his car parked beside hers and she held on to him long enough to open the door to the backseat. This was her second idea: she pulled him towards her and slowly sat him down in the backseat of the car, his feet still planted on the ground under her. She'd decided to leave him in his car at the River Court, rather than being the best friend she's supposed to be and taking him home.

No, not this time. She'd had enough. The fight at the wedding was one thing, but being the one that has to save both Peyton and Lucas whenever their relationship showed hints of crumbling was too much for her to take. And _those words_. Those damn words she wished she'd never said to him had she known he'd use it to describe he and Peyton's relationship. It made her want to drive to the couple's house and slap Peyton across the face for being a backstabbing best friend and taking the love of her life away from her. She wanted so badly to scream every time he touched her, especially when he was constantly there for her while she had Angie.

And suddenly, everything had changed. Once they'd realized they wanted to be together and get married, Brooke had become the black sheep once again, burying herself in her work to keep her mind off Lucas Scott. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to hate him. So badly. For all the selfish things he'd done to her. For breaking her heart to a million pieces that has taken her years to put back together.

She'd completely helped him into the car and Lucas was slowly lowering himself to lay down against the leather interior of that damn Comet he and wife now share. _Pfft_, she thought to herself as she made sure he'd completely made his way inside. She hadn't realized he'd gotten a grip on her hand and he slowly pulled her in, almost making her body fall directly on top of his. She hesitated to move closer, remembering what happened the last time she'd taken care of him while he was drunk in New York.

Surprisingly, he'd stayed down on the car despite the hold he had on her hand as she tried to pull it away. As soon as his encircled fingers had come undone from her wrist, she heard him mumble and say her name. She didn't deem it important so she stood up straight, looking at him as he laid in the car before she shut the door. How could someone so helpless treat her like she had no feelings?

Right before she made the move to close the car door and walk away, his voice suddenly spoke loud enough for her to hear, "I love you, Brooke Davis. I always have, I always will." Words that sliced her for the thousandth time.

And with that, she'd decided right then and there that she officially hated Lucas Scott.

* * *

"I've decided to take you up on that offer." She walked up to the bar, determined to make her night better.

Dean whirled around from his same seat at the bar, and a smirk crawled on his face, "Atta girl." He gestured for her to sit beside him and she obliged, wondering why he'd been sitting there for hours.

"What's your story?" She asked him, waiting for the bartender to order her drinks. She placed her purse on the seat beside her and then turned her attention to Dean.

"Well," He started, swirling the glass of Jack Daniels in his hand, "I've been trying to figure out how to get Rae to talk to me again."

"Ah," She nodded, remembering her conversation earlier at the store, "I bet I could give you a hint that works about 95% of the time when you say it to a woman."

"Please, do share," He said, interested in the secret weapon she was about unveil.

"You ready?" She asked, her eyebrow raising as she leaned in closer to him, "Try saying you're _sorry_." The look on his face mocked her and she laughed, "Seriously, Dean? Come on."

"I don't…I don't do that kind of stuff," He defended himself, annoyed that she'd tricked him. "I'm learning here."

"You could always ask Nathan. He's had this share of fuck ups with Haley; trust me, he's used Sorry more times you can count." She nodded, impatiently waiting to order her drink. Seeing Owen across the bar, with a redhead flirting shamelessly with him, she called out his name, "Hey! _Bartender_!"

Owen turned to find the familiar face with a pissed off expression and he lazily strolled towards her, "Drinks aren't on the house anymore, lady."

She glared at him as she blindly reached for her credit card in the pocket of her purse. Handing it to him, she didn't dare remove her eyes from his, "The name's Brooke Davis, _not_ lady. And I'm not here to get anything for free. So go do your job and pour me a Long Island Iced Tea and keep my tab open."

Owen obeyed and took the credit card from her hand, surprised at her actions. She watched him walk away and turned her attention back to Dean. "Where were we?"

Dean was wide-eyed at her display, "Gee, do I even wanna know? Oh, what the hell. What's _your_ story, _lady_?"

She made a face at him as Owen placed her drink in front of her. She barely gave him a thank-you smile before she began to speak, "I'm not even going to sugar coat this, but I've seriously had it with men."

Dean opened his mouth in defense, "Hey, we're not all bad."

"You don't even know how to apologize, Dean," She countered, "I'm just…I'm done. I'm better off being by myself, that way I know I won't break my own heart."

"Someone must've done a number on you, huh?" Dean asked, genuinely curious to the troubled woman's defensiveness.

"Once or twice, or ten times. I can't keep track," She said, half-jokingly, as she took a drink from her glass. "And you know what's worse? I feel like I'm not moving forward. I keep getting sucked back into the love triangle from hell."

"You talking about Lucas?" He suddenly asked her.

She tilted her to the side in confusion, "Why would you say that?"

"Because, not too long ago, he came storming out of Peyton's office and had the entire bar staring at them because Peyton was screaming her head off about you," Dean clarified, causing Brooke to grow even more confused than she'd come in.

"Wait, what?" She asked, shifting in her seat.

"I'm not joking. They were fighting and he just left." He took a drink of his Jack Daniels before continuing, "You guys have serious drama here in Tree Hill."

"Tell me about it," She agreed, "Only in Tree Hill will someone take care of her dead best friend's family as if it were her own."

Dean nodded, and she wasn't sure if she sounded harsh or just honest. Frankly, Nathan and the kids were the closest she's ever had to a normal family life and as much as she hates that Haley is gone, she deemed it a blessing in disguise.

Only thirty-minutes had gone by and Brooke was up to her fourth drink, worrying Dean as she struggled to stay upright on the barstool. The last half-hour was spent with her mouthing off about her life, her company, and the sucky men that seemed to find their way into it. She even made a reference to Owen, saying how much she hated cowards who run off with a single phone call. Dean, obviously, didn't understand, but he knew a broken heart when he saw one. It'd happen to him once before and he'd never allowed himself to completely heal from it.

This girl, though, he believed she still had a chance. As she continued to complain about Lucas and unconsciously revealing to Dean what he'd said in the car to her earlier, Dean took it upon him to close her tab and take her home. She may never back down from a challenge, but when alcohol's her rival, she was sure down for the count.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell at midnight woke him up from him sleep and he rushed downstairs to find the offender he feared would wake the kids. Rubbing his eyes from the sudden wake, he opened the door to find Dean on the other side.

"Where do you want her?" Dean asked, gesturing to the passed out woman he'd been holding up in one arm.

Nathan quickly woke up from the sight of Brooke beside his friend while Dean clarified the situation to remove the surprise from Nathan's face, "She got plastered at Tric. I would take her home but I figured I'd rather give you the trouble."

"Uh, sure," Nathan agreed, as Dean handed her off to him like a care package. Saying his goodbye, Dean turned on his heels and headed to his waiting car at the end of the driveway.

He could smell the alcohol mixed with her perfume and Nathan knew he couldn't get her to walk to the guest room even with assistance. So he quickly bent down and placed one arm under her legs, sweeping her up as the other arm cradled her back carefully as her head curled into his chest. He closed the front door with his foot, kicking it behind him as he carried her towards the guest room to lay her down.

Lowering her onto the bed, he took off the red high heels she'd been wearing all day. He adjusted her body so she would be lying slightly to her side and pulled the covers up to her chest. He wondered why she'd been at Tric and what made her decide to drink enough to pass out, and he unconsciously brushed her bangs out of her face, revealing a flawless face with a peaceful expression. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. The last time he'd seen her passed out from drinking was the time his father threw a party in honor of the basketball team back in high school. It was a bittersweet memory and he found his eyes lingering on her face longer than he'd expected. He cleared his throat without thinking and she slightly fidgeted at the sound. Her eyes slowly fluttered as he sat still, hoping she wouldn't wake, but her movements told otherwise.

She began to wake up and her eyes grew confused as she scanned the room she was in. It eventually landed on Nathan's face as her vision became clear once again despite the pounding in her head. "Nate?"

"Hey," He responded, "You're in the guestroom."

She started to sit up slowly and positioned herself upright, as she placed a hand on her head indicating the throbbing pain she was experiencing. "Dean brought you here." He clarified and she closed her eyes, knowing she'd slip in and out of consciousness.

"Mmm," were the only words that came from her lips and he placed one hand under her back to lower her down once again.

Her eyes opened slightly and without thinking, she pressed her lips against his for a few seconds before he had a chance to react. A strange feeling came over Nathan and his mind suddenly wondered if this counted as adultery. He blinked his eyes as she pulled away, and he could swear he saw a smile on her face as her head eventually fell back on the pillow once again as she slept off the troubles from the night's events.

* * *

The sound of her cell phone ringing was piercing her ears as her arm blindly searched for it on the bed. Nathan laid her purse beside her and she whipped it out in time for the last ring to end, "_What?_"

"Hey, _grouch_," the voice said on the other line, "Sorry I missed your call last night."

Brooke groaned into the phone, "Peyton, can we have this conversation later? I've got a massive headache and just…your voice…I can't."

"Well, gee, thanks," Peyton answered, mildly offended by her best friend's words, "I just wanted to call and say that Lucas and I got into a fight, then we made up, and now we're back to fighting."

"_Great_," Brooke replied, her eyes still shut, annoyed that Peyton didn't get the obvious hint.

"Great? Brooke, you okay?"

"Peyton, I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now. I can barely form words in my head let alone speak them so please? I'll talk to you later." Without waiting for her reply, Brooke hung up the phone and turned it off. Truthfully, she wanted to know what the second fight was about since, according to Dean, it involved her name being thrown around. But right now? She wanted to get some more sleep and fight off the feeling of someone stomping on her head.

Shutting the door behind him, Lucas Scott walked through the living room of the house as he headed to the bedroom to get more sleep. Before reaching the door, Peyton called out his name from the kitchen and appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Where were you?" Her voice was somber and her eyes clearly showed signs of a night full of tears, "I was worried about you."

Lucas redirected himself from the bedroom door towards the kitchen, an apologetic expression on his face, "I'm sorry, babe. I just…I was at the River Court."

"All _night_?" Her voice resembled a whine, "I was so worried when you just stormed off, but I was too mad to go after you, I'm just—"

Lucas put a hand on her face and caressed it gently, "Ssh, it's okay. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean those things that I said. You know I love you."

She pulled him in closer in an embrace, "I know. I love you too. I just don't want to go back to that. Everything's going so good…" She trailed off as Lucas listened to her words while he stroked her hair. He'd like to lie to himself and say he didn't see Brooke Davis last night. He'd also like to lie to himself and claim that he never said he'd always love her. But the one thing he wanted to lie to himself about the most was the fact that as he held his wife in his arms, a part of him wished she was someone else.

* * *

The noise coming from the kitchen woke her up from her not so peaceful slumber as she straightened the dress she'd worn from the night before while she looked at the mirror hanging adjacent to the bed. Her eye make-up was surprisingly still intact, but her lip gloss was already long gone. Reaching for the doorknob, she opened the door and headed towards the sound of voices.

"Hey there, sleeping boozy," Dean greeted Brooke as she grumpily walked to sit beside him in on a stool at the kitchen counter.

Jamie looked up from eating his cheese ravioli that Rae cooked for lunch and wrinkled his eyebrows at the sight of his godmother, "Aunt Brooke, did you fall out of bed?"

Placing her elbow on the counter and resting her chin on her hand, she replied, "Something like that, buddy." She ran a hand through her messy hair, opting to use the elastic band she had on her wrist to tie it in a ponytail.

"I brought some lunch over," Rae offered, pointing to the foil pan resting on top of the stove, "Cheese ravioli, if you want some."

Brooke waved a hand, her appetite diminished, "I'm fine. I'm actually not in the mood to put any food in my mouth."

"Well, that's good," Dean smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Because I don't want you throwing up near me like you did last night. In my car. On the leather seat. " He made a patronizing face and Brooke groaned at what she'd done.

"Anyway," Brooke changed the subject, "where's Nathan?"

"Daddy's giving Gracie a bath," Jamie answered in between bites, "We're going swimming after I have lunch."

"Hey, not for another hour, bud," Dean corrected him, "You don't wanna drown, do you?"

"Grandpa Dan says that's not true," Jamie countered back, causing Brooke to chuckle at her godson's admiration for his grandfather, "He says adults only say that to scare kids."

"Well," Dean began, cocking his head to the side, suddenly becoming defensive, "You _tell_ your Grandpa Dan that Uncle Dean _says_—"

"_Hey_!" Rae cut in, waving her arm to stop Dean, causing him to hold his hands up and frown at her for doing so. She glared at him momentarily before looking down at Jamie, "Adults don't say it to scare kids, Jamie. Adults say things like that because we care about your safety and want you to be careful."

Brooke smiled at the kid-friendly explanation and snickered when Dean rolled his eyes. The answer was good enough for Jamie as he finished the rest of his cheese ravioli and hopped off the barstool. Before running to exit the kitchen, he turned to the three adults watching him, "Come on, Aunt Brooke! Help me get ready to go swimming!"

Brooke pretended to groan as she lazily got up from the stool, straightening her dress from last night, "All right, crazy kid. Let's go." She tousled his hair before he sprinted up the stairs and she hurriedly followed him.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she saw Jamie's feet running into his room just as Nathan came out of the bathroom down the hallway, holding Gracie in his arms. Brooke made an impressive face as he covered the baby girl in a towel and greeted her with a smile, "How you feelin'?"

Brooke shrugged, lightly tickling Gracie's tummy as she lay in her father's arms, "I'd feel better as soon as I go home and take a shower. Jamie wants me to help him get ready before you all go swimming and I'll head home afterwards."

"Really?" Nathan asked, surprised, "Why don't you stay? Swim with us. It'll be fun."

"Uh, _Nathan_," She waved her hands towards her body from head to toe, showcasing the clothes she'd worn the previous night, "this girl _needs_ a shower. I look disgusting."

"Nonsense," He made a disagreeing face, "You can take a shower here. There's some extra clothes in the guest room that Haley put away." Before replying, he headed towards the nursery to dress Gracie, leaving Brooke in the hallway to contemplate his request.

"Aunt _Broooooke_?" She heard Jamie's voice drag her name out in his room in a whiny voice, "Can you put this stuff on my back, _please_?"

* * *

The married couple sat at the dining room as soon as Peyton finished preparing their lunch. Lucas gave a thankful smile at the meal before him and she sat across from her husband, glowing with pride at her achievement.

"I'm so glad your mom gave me that recipe book," She started, "Now I'm gonna have to attempt to make all the stuff that's in there!"

Lucas chuckled as he took a bite of the chicken parmesan she made, "I'm glad you're getting the hang of this cooking thing. I do expect a meal at the table whenever I come home…" His joke made her throw a napkin at him just as the phone rang.

Standing up to get it, Peyton reached for the phone and answered, "Hello?"

Lucas didn't let this interrupt his meal as he continued to scarf down the contents of his plate. He noted the excitement of Peyton's voice behind him and she hung up the phone in less than five minutes. Rather than returning to her seat, she stood beside her husband and clasped her hands together, "Luke…"

He looked up at her, curiously, "Everything okay?"

She nodded with a thrilled smile on her face, "Someone wants to buy the house."

"What?" He stood up in shock, "That's—that's great!"

The smiles on their faces were wide with joy as they hugged once again. Releasing herself from the embrace, Peyton cleared her throat and continued, "There's a catch, though."

With a questioning look, she clarified herself, "I know we haven't even found that perfect house for us yet, but the new owners want to move in by next week."

* * *

Brooke smiled wondrously at the baby girl who was sitting contently in her car seat as she rocked it slowly. The sun was shining brightly in the late afternoon while Jamie, Dean, Rae, and Nathan kept themselves cool in the swimming pool.

"Jump in, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted from the deep end, splashing his arms around despite the floaties keeping him from going under, "Come on!"

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke!" Dean excitedly mocked him, splashing around like a child.

Rae and Nathan laughed as they all urged her to join them, but she declined, "I have to watch Gracie, guys!"

"She'll be fine," Nathan assured her, "have some fun, Brooke Davis."

"Are you saying I don't have fun?" She asked, getting defensive.

"He's saying you're boring!" Dean put in his two cents as he picked up Jamie and threw him back down in the water. "If you don't jump in, I'll get you myself!"

"Ha-_ha_," Brooke struck back, "I'll pass, guys. I just took a shower…"

"Ah, drop the excuses," Nathan said to her as he got out of the swimming pool, making his way to the two, "I'll watch her, jump in."

"Geez, what's with you guys? Can't a girl _not_ want to swim?" Her eyes made contact with the other three left in the water, "Really, I'm fine."

Dean tossed a foam football at Rae and she caught it just as it almost hit the water, and proceeded to raise it in the air in victory. Jamie cheered her on as she tossed it back to Dean, who completely missed when it flew over his head. Jamie laughed at the sight of his Uncle Dean swimming towards the floating ball and Brooke smiled at the sight of her godson.

Nathan took a seat beside her, leaving space between them to avoid getting her soaked. "Jamie seems to be doing good, huh?"

He watched his son laugh and play in the water as he replied, "He's got good people around him. He talks to her, you know? It helps him sometimes."

She nodded, admitting she'd done it a few times, "I know how it is. Sometimes I feel like my company's just not gonna move any further, and I…ask Haley for help." She paused for a moment as his eyes stayed on hers, "It sounds stupid, but hey, it's what gets me through my dark days."

Nathan didn't respond, but Brooke knew words didn't need to explain that he understood more than anyone in the world. The silence surpassed them for a few more seconds before Brooke caught a glimpse of the foam football being tossed in the air by Jamie and landing on the concrete near her.

"Aww, man," Jamie whined, although it didn't sound too convincing to her ears, "throw it back in, Aunt Brooke! Please?"

Brooke hesitated for a moment as Rae and Dean's eyes watched her like hawks. She didn't sense Nathan budge beside her, so she cautiously stood up and walked over to the football, her eyes closing in on it as she reached for the wet toy. As she picked it up, Jamie suddenly began to giggle and before Brooke could figure out why he'd done so, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and her feet came off the ground in a swift motion right before she hit the pool and was completely engulfed by the cold water.

Surfacing, and wiping her face from the water dripping from her hair, she caught Nathan surfacing as well with a smile on his face, prompting her to cup her hands and splash water towards him. "You're such a jerk!" She shouted in the midst of all the laughter surrounding her as Nathan tried to avoid her attack.

Jamie was now sitting on Dean's shoulders, laughing uncontrollably, "You should've seen your face, Aunt Brooke! You look like you saw a monster!"

"A monster, huh?" She began, brushing her wet hair from her face, "I'll show you monster!" She took a few steps towards Dean and pushed him lightly, knocking the boy down from his shoulders. She reached for Jamie, but he was too busy splashing her by kicking his feet and moving his arms about wildly. As she got a hold of him, she wrapped her arms around her godson and tickled him feverishly, causing more laughter to erupt from the pool's other occupants before Nathan exited the pool once again to watch over his daughter.

* * *

Jamie was so tired from the craziness in the swimming pool that he'd fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Brooke laid down Gracie in her crib for a nap just as Rae and Dean left the house and Nathan had taken another shower. Brooke stood beside the crib, wearing the extra clothes she found in the guestroom that had dried up from being tossed in the pool earlier. Her hand was stroking Gracie's arm, taking in the beautiful child sleeping before her.

"I'll watch her. Go ahead and take a shower…_again_." Nathan walked in the room, his hair still damp and ruffled from the bath he'd taken.

She chuckled without turning around, "Yeah, thanks for pushing me in, by the way. Very mature, Scott."

"I didn't push you in," He corrected her, "I carried you in. Admit it, you had fun."

"_Whatever_," She made a face at him as he took a seat on the small couch in the nursery, "Thanks for letting me stay last night. Although, I didn't quite comprehend how I got here until Dean told me earlier."

"Yeah, he kinda showed up at the door at midnight, with you passed out in his arms," He remembered the previous night's events. Curiously, he asked, "What possessed you to drink that much, anyway?"

She shrugged, "Regressing to my high school days, obviously," She felt mildly embarrassed that anyone had seen her like that, but couldn't help how it got to that point.

"Did anything happen last night after you left?"

Turning to face him, she blurted it out before she even had time to think about, "I saw Lucas last night."

Her tone and stiff posture let him know that the night was less than pleasant. He patted the space next to him on the couch and she willingly took a seat, sighing and clasping her hands together as she recalled the night's events. "Didn't turn out so well, huh?"

She shook her head, "Not so much. He asked me to meet him at the River Court after I left your house. He sounded drunk and I just…I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"You sure have a weakness for people in distress…." He pointed out, half-jokingly.

She elbowed him playfully before continuing, "_Anyway_, he was a complete mess. Mumbling about how much he hates Peyton—"

"Whoa, his _wife_, Peyton?" Nathan asked, shocked at his brother's words.

"The one and only," She replied, "But he was drunk and you say and do stupid things when you're drunk. You know? You don't mean them and there's no meaning behind them. They're just incoherent mumbo jumbo that people do because…they _suck_."

Nathan slightly chuckled before returning to a serious state, "What exactly did he say?"

Brooke had her eyes on the floor, finding it strange she's talking to Nathan about his brother. She recalled the previous night's events and it almost made her stomach turn. "He told me…that he loves me, and he always will." The very words coming out of her mouth shocked her once more, hoping he hadn't really said it. She waited for a response from Nathan, but only got a sigh of exasperation.

"Typical of him, right?" He stated, "He could never make up his mind when it came to you two."

Brooke crooked an eyebrow, "Um, if that was your attempt at making me feel better…you really suck at it."

He laughed, apologizing as he continued, "I'm sorry, but it's true. He's already married and he still can't make up his mind. As much as I love him because he's my brother, I just don't think he deserves someone like you."

It was as if she'd entered an alternate universe as soon as she heard him say those words. She didn't know if she was shocked that someone gave her that type of compliment or if it was because Nathan Scott was the one who did so.

"Someone like me?" She asked, as if she still couldn't believe he'd said that.

"Yeah," He answered, "He's had two chances and he messed those up. In my opinion, he's not worth taking another chance with. I'm sure he'll always have a piece of your heart, but he doesn't deserve all of you." He said it so matter-of-factly, and she almost pinched herself to wake up if this was all a dream.

Brooke fidgeted in her seat and realized Nathan wasn't done talking, "But, hey, you're old enough to decide for yourself. If Lucas is the one, the by all means, I'll try to prepare myself for world war five. If he's not, then I hope you do find that someone. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Brooke Davis. I mean that."

The shock had finally surpassed her and a genuine smile found itself on her face, knowing how much her and Nathan's friendship had finally blossomed after all these years, "Thanks, Nate. That really means a lot to me."

He gripped his hand on her shoulder and gave it a quick rub before standing up, "I'm gonna go order some pizza for dinner. You know where to find some extra clothes, right?" She nodded her head and watched him exit the room, and her eyes reverted back to the floor as Lucas's words replayed in her mind.

* * *

"I can't believe someone wants to buy the house right away…" Lucas sat on the couch, still dumbfounded by the news, "Can they do that?"

Peyton chuckled, "The house has been on the market for a few months now. And you said you wanted to start somewhere new."

"Yeah, but that somewhere new doesn't even exist," Lucas added, "Peyton, we haven't even found our new house yet."

"_Technically_," She was quick to correct him as she reached for his hand, "We did find a house that we both loved. The one by the water? It was beautiful!"

Lucas nodded in agreement, "It was beautiful…" He still couldn't grasp the fact that he and his wife were now expected to move out by next week. Looking around the living room, his eyes caught the numerous photographs of his family as they lived in the house since he was a little boy. This house had many stories to tell, from childhood up until now. Moving out in one week just didn't give him enough time to say goodbye to it all.

"Luke?" She interrupted his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how hard it's gonna be to let go of everything," He answered her, dismally.

"I think it's time, Luke," She returned, moving closer to him to lean her head on his shoulder, "You gotta let go sometime."

* * *

Brooke fumbled through the extra clothes in the dresser downstairs, hoping to find something that would fit her. Most of them were Haley's maternity clothes from her pregnancy with Jamie that she'd used again when she was pregnant with Gracie. It was only by luck that she found a pair of jeans and t-shirt earlier in the closet, only to have it be wet when she was thrown into the pool.

Her hand felt a light cotton material and as she pulled it out to take a peek, the red color intrigued her. _I always did look good in red,_ she thought as she revealed the dress before her eyes.

The dress was very familiar, with its V-cut design and ruffled short sleeve. She'd seen the dress before but she couldn't place the moment she'd done so. She held the dress up before her, revealing its full length. And a smile on her face appeared as she remembered when she'd seen it before.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Nathan's voice suddenly appeared from the doorway, with an unpleasant look on his face, "Oh, Nate, I—"

"I hope you're not wearing that." He walked into the room and grabbed the dress from her hands, emitting a shocked look from her face as he did so. "It's Haley's and I don't appreciate you rummaging through her things like that. The extra clothes are in the _closet_, not this dresser. So don't touch _any_ of it." Without another word, he exited the room, leaving Brooke Davis speechless by the other Scott brother.


	9. The 82 Letters That Led To Heartbreak

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, to quote trublonde18 "Nathan takes 1 step forward and 2 steps back." But no fear, all will be well in the Brathan world…but that doesn't mean I can't shake it up, right? I had SUCH a hard time with this chapter, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it…but I thought I had to so I can move on. Anyway, I just wanted to add…the Rae/Dean relationship will move forward, which will kinda catalyze the Brooke/Nathan one. Is that a spoiler? Maybe. Keep reading…._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE 82 LETTERS THAT LED TO HEARTBREAK**

Sunday morning brunch had become a tradition for Peyton, Brooke, and Haley in the past year; it was a chance for the three women to catch up and have the usual girl talk because it guaranteed them time together. This Sunday, though, was different: there was no Haley, and it was the first time Brooke and Peyton spent time together alone since she married Lucas.

Brooke took a sip of her coffee, feeling the slight breeze from the river beside her pass by, "So you're really leaving that house, huh?"

Peyton nodded in excitement as she swirled her coffee with the stirrer, "Yeah, we are. It's pretty surreal but I mean, we want our _own_ place, you know? We want a place where we could start our own family and have _them_ grow up there and call it home."

"Makes sense," Brooke offered, although she still felt somewhat uneasy whenever Peyton talked about having a family with Lucas. "Where's the new place?"

"It's out by the water over on Elk St." Peyton answered.

"Oh, that's the same area Rachel used to live at," Brooke remembered when her former red-headed frenemy offered her a place to live during senior year, "Sounds nice. I can help you out if you want."

"I'd like that, Brooke. Thanks." Peyton replied, smiling at the thought of moving into the house with her husband.

Brooke cleared her throat before continuing, "So you called me the other night. What was that all about?"

"Oh," Peyton replied, slightly caught off guard that her best friend had quickly changed the subject, "We had this really stupid fight. It wasn't a big deal, I just needed someone to vent to."

"So you've worked it out…" Brooke added, "but you said you made up and went back to fighting. What's that all about, P. Sawyer?" According to Dean, the second argument involved her name somehow and she tried her best to stay discreet when it came to asking her best friend about it.

"_That_," Peyton began, "was also a little ridiculous. I don't want you to be mad at me but … well, when we were doing stuff, his wallet fell out and it opened to a photo of you and him at our wedding. And…I flipped out on him."

Brooke's mouth automatically shaped into an 'O' as she tried to imagine the scenario in her head. Only Lucas Scott would do something that dumb. But, as always, it was her duty to say, "You know that doesn't mean anything, right? I mean, you're married. And he and I are just friends."

"I know, that's why I felt kinda dumb flipping out on him. But…I couldn't help it. It scared me." Peyton explained herself, her voice wavering towards the end of the sentence.

"I assure you, P. Sawyer. There's nothing to be scared of. That triangle's over and done with…it's _so_ high school." Brooke playfully rolled her eyes, hoping her attempt at being coy wasn't so transparent. Peyton giggled at her last sentence as she continued to eat her turkey sandwich, all the while Brooke turned her head towards the river, thinking about the photo in Lucas's wallet.

* * *

She knew she'd be there for a while as she took a seat beside the grave, with an angle good enough to see the head stone directly in front of her. The flowers she'd left from the week before were still present, along with a small drawing of Haley that Jamie left behind as well. She took a deep breath, as she took in her quiet surroundings and greeted her best friend, "Hey, teacher wife. It's me," She started, "I know I haven't been by for a few days, but it's been pretty crazy lately."

"Your family's doing well, you know. Jamie's getting better with coping from you being gone; he's been drawing a lot lately. If you see his room," Brooke chuckled at the thought, "It's like a freakin' art gallery in there. Gracie's only a month but it seems like she's growing every minute. She's got your looks and everything, we all agreed. Nathan's hoping she'll inherit the Scotts' love for basketball. I told him she just might be the next Raven cheerleader. He wasn't so sure about that one."

The smile on her face slowly faded as the following sentences came out of her mouth, "And…I'm still a mess, Hales. The store's not doing as well as I'd hope here in Tree Hill, so I'm afraid that I'll end up closing it down. And really, without that store, I might have to leave Tree Hill again. It was the only thing that Victoria would agree to let me stay for. I'm sure she'd love the idea of it failing and me having to move back to New York … and be alone again."

By this point, Brooke found herself nervously twiddling her fingers and her eyes fixated on the grass beneath her crossed legs, "And then there's Lucas." She scoffed at the name, but sighed right after, "There's always, Lucas. Honestly, I don't know how you put up with the guy. But I guess it's easy when you haven't been in love with him for as long as you can remember, huh? How do you be friends with him, though? He was such a huge and important part of my life…it just seems so surreal that he's married to Peyton now and they're moving to a new house to start their own lives together. Wanna hear the best part? I'm such a masochist…I even offered to help them move in."

Usually, at this point, Haley would put her arm around Brooke or smack some sense into her. Haley would know what to say, and it pained Brooke when she reminded herself that Haley wouldn't be there to give her the support or advice when she needed it. It pained her even more when she realized their last conversation involved her not objecting at Lucas and Peyton's wedding when she had the chance.

"He got into a fight with Peyton recently. He ended up in the River Court and stupid me went to see if he was okay. Of course, he wouldn't be Lucas without ending the night with a painful 'I will always love you, Brooke Davis.' I swear, I wanted to choke him right then and there." She forced out a laugh, trying to keep the mood light for her own sanity. "I just…I don't know anymore. I don't want to live a life where I'm constantly reminding my best friend that her husband loves her then he gets plastered and says otherwise. What am I supposed to do with that?" She hung her head low, desperate for Haley to give her an answer. For anyone, actually. When it came to Lucas Scott, she'd never felt more lost in her life. She always thought that they'd gotten their closure, but with the way things have been lately, it seemed far from it. _Damn those Scott boys…_

"Aunt Brooke?"

Jamie's voice caused her to whirl around in her sitting position, and she spotted the little boy walking towards her, holding flowers in his hand. "Hey, buddy." She stood up and picked him up in her arms, kissing him on the head, "Whatcha got there?"

Jamie held up the five long-stemmed roses in his hand, with the thorns carefully removed, "Flowers for mama. She likes these kinds."

Brooke gave him one last kiss before putting him down and as she did so, Nathan approached her slowly with one hand behind him. Her eyes met with his and she gave a nervous smile just as he revealed what he was holding, "Forgive me?"

Nathan held a single yellow rose in his hand and offered it to her, and her eyes visibly widened at the gesture, "What—what's this for?"

"For being a jerk yesterday. Sorry I freaked out on you. I hadn't seen that dress since she sang at Peyton's benefit…and it just—I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded, accepting the rose and holding it in her hand, "It's okay. You're allowed to freak out, I guess. It's still fresh…"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have done that to you. When you left right after, I wanted to give you a call but I hadn't completely cooled down yet and I assumed you wouldn't pick up." He explained himself, glancing at Jamie placing the roses down on his mother's grave.

Brooke playfully slapped his arm, "Yeah, well, next time…warn me if you're gonna turn into jackass Nathan again. At least give a girl a chance to duck and take cover."

Nathan chuckled, "I'll do that." Brooke smiled before excusing herself, saying goodbye to her godson and walking away, holding the single yellow rose in her hand and looking at it as she made her way to her car. Okay, maybe _this_ Scott brother isn't as terrible as the other one.

Watching her walk away, Nathan placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder as he greeted his wife, "Hey, baby. Sorry I couldn't bring Gracie; my mom and Dan wanted to spend some time with her so they'll bring her by later."

"Yeah, mama. Nanny Deb and Grandpa Dan are back together now. Like, they're kissing and stuff."

"Uh, yeah, weird, right?" Nathan added, "Things are going okay, so far. I'm learning how to grocery shop. The cooking part, not so much. That'll take some time, but at least now I know there are other things to buy than Easy Mac. You can thank Brooke for that."

"She's awesome, mama. You picked the best godmother ever!" Jamie excitedly chimed in, proud to call the brunette his own.

"Jamie's enjoying that she's around, helping out and stuff. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you're not there…and I guess I'll never be able to. We miss you, Hales."

"Yeah, mama. We miss you and we love you." Jamie held out his hand to touch his mother's gravestone and Nathan did the same as they both retreated back to their car.

* * *

"Look at _you _getting flowers all of a sudden," Rae teased Brooke as she walked into the boutique. Surprisingly enough, a handful of customers were browsing through the store, and she only hoped they would purchase something for a change.

"It's singular, Rae. _One_ flower." Brooke corrected her, holding up the yellow rose in one hand as she walked towards her at the counter.

"Same difference. Who's the guy? I hope he's hot…" Rae ended with a sing-song voice, excited for Brooke to reveal whoever gave her the flower.

Brooke placed her things down on the counter, and she gently placed the flower beside her purse, "The _guy_ is Nathan Scott."

"Oh." Rae didn't expect the mystery man to be him, but she picked up the flower and inhaled its slight scent, "I should've figured. Yellow means friendship. Darn, I got excited for you for about a split second."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rae," Brooke retracted the flower from her and placed it down on the counter again, "Aside from that, how are we doing? There are actually people in here. I'm almost…in _shock_."

"The other night Dean came over my place, apologizing like a lunatic outside my window. And he said…if he has to make a fool of himself for me to forgive him, then he'd do it." Rae started her story, and Brooke wriggled her eyebrows in curiosity, "SO. The next morning, he stood outside the store holding up a sign and wearing one of your sample dresses in the back…and to my shock, we got customers."

"Shut _up_," Brooke said, holding her laugh as she imagined Dean wearing (and stretching) one of the strapless dresses she'd kept in the back.

"Yeah, I don't know what he said to them, but that's what he did. Then it became a circus out here so I closed the store and headed for Nate's house to go swimming."

Brooke chuckled, "Oh, great. Just as we get customers, you close the store. Remind me again why I hired you?"

"Because I rock. And we had people lined up at the door this morning because of the man I love." As soon as the words left her mouth, she looked down to avoid Brooke's eyes.

Brooke pushed her slightly with a shocked look on her face, "You LOVE Dean?! Oh my—what the—oh my god!"

Rae cringed at her reaction, shaking her head at what she'd done, "Too soon? I know it's only been a little over a month, but … he feels the same way."

"Um," Brooke tried to compose herself, careful to think about her choice of words before proceeding, "I guess…it's not set in stone _when_ someone decides to fall in love. I only say that because Haley and Nathan got married in high school after about two months of knowing each other…so I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm happy for you?"

Rae rolled her eyes, "Could you at least be excited about it when you say that? Even if you don't mean it. Just pretend it's Peyton telling you she's engaged to Lucas."

Brooke suddenly laughed, "You're such a bitch. Come here," she held her arms out and wrapped Rae in an embrace, "I'm happy for you, sweetie. And that's not faking it either. Dean's a good guy. That's rare around here in Tree Hill."

* * *

"Ready to get your ass beat?" Dean challenged Nathan as he and his son, equipped with a backpack, stepped onto the River Court.

"Dude," Nathan warned him, "Watch your language."

"It's just ass," Dean defended himself before turning to the little boy who was approaching, "Right, Jamie?"

Jamie looked to his father for approval, who shook his head, "Sorry, Uncle Dean. You lose." Jamie proceeded towards the bench and took off the backpack, slowly opening to reveal its contents inside.

"I swear, man, with the way you talk…I don't understand how you're a little league coach." Nathan dribbled the ball and passed it to Dean.

"What are you talking about? I'm great with kids! I'm the guy who teaches them how to be a tough bastard out here in this world." Dean proudly exclaimed, although Nathan wasn't too impressed with the word 'bastard' spilling from his mouth.

"Tone it down, man," Nathan warned him, "Or I'll tell Rae you pissed your pants after losing to the Ravens in the playoffs back in high school."

Dean's face suddenly went from cocky to embarrassed, especially realizing that Jamie had overheard his father's threat. Nathan laughed as his son taunted Dean, "That's messed up, man. You don't threaten people like that. Pass me the ball!"

Jamie began to color as he sat on the bench, minding his own business while Dean helped Nathan train for basketball that afternoon. The two-hour game consisted of Dean forcing Nathan to drive towards the net, challenging him even more since Dean knew his every move. Breathless and dripping with sweat, the two took a seat on the grass behind the net, refreshing themselves with water as much as they could.

"So how am I doing?" Nathan asked in between breaths.

Dean shrugged arrogantly, "You're getting there. You have no left, so we gotta work on that."

"Pfft," Nathan scoffed, denying what he'd said, "Whatever, man. Thanks for helping me out though. I didn't think I'd really get back into it so soon after … you know."

"It's good for you, though. And knowing Haley, she'd probably haunt your ass until you decided to start again. Lucky for you, I'm here." Dean beamed with pride…at himself.

"Speaking of lucky," Nathan nodded at him, "how'd you end up with Rae? Here I thought she was way out of your league."

"It's a Winchester trait to get a challenge and run with it." Dean replied, "She wouldn't go out with me so I had to work my charm."

"Right," Nathan sarcastically agreed, "Like you even have any."

"Dude, don't knock me down while I'm high. She's awesome; she doesn't take any of my shit. That's a first. I had to get used to that."

Nathan mentally counted how long the two had been dating, "It's only been like…a month, right?"

"Yep," Dean smacked his lips after drinking from his water bottle, "it doesn't take too long to find that someone you wanna spend your life with."

The words hadn't hit Nathan until after a few moments, "Wait…what? Spend your life with?"

"I'm gonna ask her, man," Dean eagerly replied, but simultaneously looking for some type of approval from his best friend's eyes.

"It's…" Nathan made sure to count in his head once again, "only been a month."

"Hey," Dean pushed his playfully with one hand, "you're one to talk, high school husband-slash-father. Besides, I'm 24…and I have a pretty great job doing this coaching thing, and I have my own place. The only thing I'm missing is that someone to come home to."

Nathan, still in shock from the news, responded, "I…I just…wow. And here I thought Brooke kissing me was a big deal."

"Whoa!" Dean suddenly shouted, causing Jamie to turn around for a moment before returning to coloring. Dean quickly lowered his voice as Nathan stared at him with wide-eyes, "What the…_Brooke_? You're getting mad at me for wanting to propose to Rae after a month…and you're hooking up with your dead wife's best friend…after a month?!"

"_Dude_," Nathan replied, defensively, as his eyes looked around in case anyone had heard them, a part of him wanting to throw the basketball at Dean's head, "it's not even like that. The night you brought her to my house 'cause she was drunk, she kissed me then passed out. I don't even think she knows it happened."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously, "You didn't tell her?"

Nathan simply shrugged before Dean continued, "Why not?"

"Why should I?" Nathan countered, "It's one of those things drunk people do. Besides, that's just…it's weird. If I tell her, things will be different and then she'll stop taking care of the kids and we'll lose this friendship that's starting to grow and …"

"You're such a girl," Dean shook his head in disappointment, "And you're looking way too much into the situation. I say you tell her, and see what happens. What's the worst thing that'll happen? You fall for each other and the kids have a mother-figure at the house again?"

"_I'm_ looking way too much into the situation? You're like a walking contradiction," Nathan warned him, "I told you it's not like that. We're friends. She's great with the kids. She was drunk…and it was just a kiss that didn't meaning anything."

"I dunno about that," Dean stood up slowly, straightening himself out and picking up his basketball, "A kiss _always_ means something."

"And I'm the girl? Whatever, man." Nathan followed suit, gesturing for Jamie to pack his things.

"Typical," Dean sighed, "I tell you I'm about to propose to my girl and you one up me by telling me Brooke kissed you. Overachiever." Nathan laughed as Jamie took his place beside his father, all three of them heading back to their cars.

* * *

**One week later ….**

"Geez, Peyton, what do you have in here? Bodies?" Brooke asked, groaning as she carried the box into the new house. She placed it down at the bottom of the staircase, making a loud thud as it hit the hardwood floor.

She was definitely impressed with the new place; it resembled the size of Rachel's old house and the view of the water was spectacular. She'd like to say it was a better view than her place, but she's biased. Looking around, the huge two-story house seemed enormous for the lone couple, but she didn't count out the children they'd be having and all the furniture yet to be moved in will definitely fill up the place.

"There's a couple of boxes I forgot in storage. So I'll be back in a few minutes." Peyton excused herself at the doorway, shutting it as she made her way down the driveway and into the car.

"Peyt?" Brooke heard Lucas call out from upstairs

Brooke raised her voice slightly in response, "She's not here!" Lucas appeared at the top of the staircase, "You need something?"

"Just…where to put some of these things." Lucas held up a stack of towels, "There's a bunch of cabinets in the hallway, I can't decide."

Brooke grinned as he continued, "Where'd she go?"

"She forgot some stuff in storage. She'll be back in a few minutes." She began to walk away to the living room, maneuvering her way through the boxes scattered around the room and sat on the only furniture they'd been able to put in its proper place so far: the coffee table.

She didn't realize Lucas made his way downstairs as well, scanning the boxes around the room, as if looking for one in particular. Brooke suddenly felt uncomfortable in his presence, considering they hadn't talked about the night of the River Court. Truthfully, she didn't want to discuss it any further. But a part of her wanted to slap him for saying what he did. She was always tempted to resort to violence when it came to the former love of her life.

Lucas stopped at a particular box at the corner of the room, and he slowly opened it with a Swiss army knife, "I've got something for you, Brooke Davis."

She turned around hesitantly, and her eyes slightly widened at the sight of the small knife he held in his hand, "You're not gonna kill me and stuff me in the box, are you?"

He chuckled at her childish question, "No. Remember these?" He pulled out a shoebox from inside the larger one and held it up for her to see.

She wasn't aware that her heart had dropped to the floor until he said her name three times to get her attention. He held up the shoebox she'd given him in high school, the one with the 82 letters she wrote to him during the summer before senior year.

"What…are you still doing with that?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

The reminiscent look on his face made her even more uncomfortable, "You were a big part of my life, Brooke. And…I just couldn't get rid of them. They mean something to me."

"There's a shocker," She replied, coldly, "My letters meant more to you than my feelings?"

Lucas knew this was gonna open Pandora's box, and she didn't understand why he was doing it. Why he told her that people who are meant to be will always find their way together in the end; why he told her he loved her that night at the River Court; and why he kept a photo of them together…at his and Peyton's wedding. Lucas was as complicated as a Rubik's cube and it pissed her off even more to have him display the letters she'd written him from the deepest of her heart and soul.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, for all the things I did to you," Lucas looked into her eyes with regret, and she returned it with anger. "I was selfish, and I didn't think of anyone but myself, and I was wrong—"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak in the past tense as if those qualities aren't describing you right here in the present," Brooke cut him off as she stood up suddenly, her fists full of anger, and her heart clenching with despair, "We go over this like a damn rollercoaster, Lucas. You mess up, you apologize and promise you wouldn't do it again…and what happens? You mess up _again_!"

"Brooke—"

"And I can't even believe you'd even bring out the letters!" She shouted, her body giving all it can to not cry and break down in front of him. "I should've…God, this is ridiculous. Why do you keep doing this, Lucas? You're married to Peyton, Luke. And if that doesn't mean something to you…it means something to _me_. It means that you and I weren't meant to be, and I have to live with that. And that's fine—but I can't move on if you keep pulling me _back_!"

"Maybe I keep pulling you back…because I don't know if I made the right decision. Maybe Peyton and I are soulmates…but maybe you and I are something more. And I have to live with that too, Brooke! I have to live with the fact that I'm a married man and I'm _still_ in love with you."

"Don't…" She held up a hand to stop him, slightly waving it from side to side, "Don't you _dare_ say that."

"Why didn't you object at the wedding?"

The words suddenly cut her like a knife and she almost choked in her throat. "Why didn't you object at the wedding?" He asked her again, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Because…" She began, trying her best to maintain the bit of composure she had left in her, "it's not fair to Peyton. When you almost married Lindsey, it tore her apart. And…I couldn't do that to her. I swore to myself I wouldn't do that to her. I gave you up, Lucas. I gave you up a long time ago, and as much as it pained me to see that you were with her, it made her happy. And she deserved that. She deserved to be with the man she loves, even if I love him all the same. That's why I didn't object. That's why I watched you two exchange rings. I couldn't do that to her …."

"Brooke…"

"So I just…I don't wanna do this anymore, Lucas. I can't. I don't deserve you telling me how you really feel about me while you're married to my best friend. It's just…not fair and it's not right. So, please, it's done." Brooke turned around, walking towards the front door as she grabbed her purse off the floor.

"Brooke…"

Brooke turned around quickly at the sound of her name, her eyes piercing his, "God, Luke…why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

Without any further words, she opened the front door and slammed it shut, leaving Lucas in the living room still holding on to the 82 letters she'd written from the bottom of her heart and soul.

She knocked feverishly at his door, despite the fact that it was late and the children were fast asleep. Clutching her arms around her body, she waited for the door to open. She'd gone back to her house after the confrontation with Lucas, but the feeling of being alone was eating away at her.

"Brooke?" Nathan opened the door, eyeing her up and down as he did so. Her slightly red eyes were evidence of hours of crying, and the way she held onto herself made it seem like she was desperate for protection. His eyes widened at her fragile state and he couldn't figure out why she'd turned up at his house this way.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. But I thought coming here would be better than drinking my pathetic life away at a bar." She managed to spit out, somehow afraid he'd look at her inferiorly.

"No, no. I'm glad you decided to take the high road," He moved aside, gesturing for her to come in. As she did so, he closed the door and she stayed still only a few feet away from him. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

She shook her head, opting to stay mum about the situation, but keeping it inside was making her feel like she was about to explode. She didn't know how to express herself completely to anyone else except Lucas or Peyton, and as soon as Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder, she felt stripped of her walls and she slowly began to cry again.

Nathan, without a word or question, pulled her in close as she rested her head on his chest and he gently stroked her hair. He already knew that his brother was the reason she'd shown up at his house and broken down in front of him. It was really only Lucas who could do that to her, and he never understood why she let him get the best of her.

It felt like years had passed by, but Nathan continued to hold her as she cried into his chest without any words being spoken. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him her problems; he only hoped she'd do so when she was ready. After all, their friendship had just begun to blossom and he didn't expect her to spill her problems and worries before him.

She took her place in the guestroom, curled up like a child facing away from him, sobbing to herself quietly. Nathan sat beside her on the bed and couldn't figure why he couldn't take his eyes off her. A huge part of him wanted to save her, just as she did him, but he didn't know how.

"How do you do this, Nate?" She spoke in a soft voice, sadness surrounding her words.

"Do what?"

"Coping with losing someone you love," She answered him as her eyes lingered to the window directly in front of her. The nighttime always made her feel alone, and she took a deep breath as she continued, "I thought I knew all these years. But I don't…"

If this was the moment he was supposed to save her, he failed. He didn't know how to respond to it; his loss was different from hers. He'd lost his wife of almost 6 years, but he didn't have to watch her with another man for the rest of his life. She had the unfortunate luck of having the love of her life and her best friend spend their lives together.

He wanted to save her….he just didn't know how.

She wasn't sure whether she expected an answer from him either, so she did what she'd been doing for the last few years. She closed her eyes and dealt with the pain inside of her, praying it wouldn't hurt as bad when she woke up the next day.

Peyton opened the door slowly after the repeated knocking on the front door removed her from washing the dishes in the kitchen. She glanced at her watch quickly, noting that it was well past midnight.

"Is Luke here?" Nathan asked, a serious expression and urgency on his face.

Peyton grew confused and worried at the same time, "Yeah, he's out back getting rid of some boxes. Come on in."

Nathan didn't hesitate to step inside the house once invited, but before he could run out back to his brother, Peyton grabbed his arm and questioned him, "What's going on? You look like you're about to explode…"

"I just need to talk to Lucas," Nathan answered, and he walked away as she released her hold on him.

He maneuvered his way around the scattered furniture and boxes throughout the house as he made his way to the backyard. He spotted his brother folding boxes away and stuffing them in a recycle bin and he marched towards him with fortitude and anger.

Lucas caught a glimpse of his brother walking towards him and wrinkled his forehead, "Nate? What the hell are you doing here at this time?"

"Brooke showed up at my house tonight." He said matter-of-factly, stopping in his tracks only a mere four feet away.

"Uh…" Lucas didn't know what response to give him since he didn't fully understand the context of his statement.

"You're _done_ messin' with her heart. You're my brother and we've been through a lot, but if I see her crying one more time because of you…I swear to God…" Nathan held up a threatening finger to Lucas's face, ignoring the fact that Peyton had witnessed the confrontation. Without waiting for his older brother's reply, Nathan walked away, passing by his stunned wife as he walked through the house and back in his car.

Peyton locked her eyes on her husband as he stood staring back at her, regret and embarrassment in his eyes.

She felt a lone tear drop grace the curve of her cheek as she spoke the words she'd never hope she'd say, "I can't believe this is happening again…."


	10. Another Brick in the Wall

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, everyone! I know it took me a while to post this, and truth be told, I had 3 different versions completely written out for this chapter. So I had to make the decision to choose this one because it flowed better than the others. It's not that exciting, but I hope you guys like!_

**CHAPTER NINE: ANOTHER BRICK IN THE WALL**

Brooke wriggled underneath the covers as she blinked her eyes open, realizing the sun was directly on her face as it shone through the window across from her. She remembered the previous night's events; wallowing in her sorrow at her house and eventually finding her way to Nathan's house to lure her away from another drunken night. Turning to face the door behind her, she found it open and could see Jamie running back and forth in the living room doing God knows what. She smiled at the vision of her godson with a smile plastered on his face and it didn't take long for him to catch her eye from a distance. The little boy wandered over to the guestroom, greeting his godmother as she lay in bed with a smile returning his.

"Daddy says you were having a really bad night, that's why you're sleeping so long." He blurted out, shamelessly.

"Uh," Brooke tried to wake herself up completely, her eyes glancing at the clock on the wall indicating it was noon time, "Yeah, Daddy's right. I'm just really tired."

"Does this mean you can't watch me while I go swimming? Daddy's gonna take Gracie to see the doctor and the only way I can go swimming is if someone watches me."

Brooke chuckled as she nodded her head, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Awesome!" Jamie cheered, running out of the room and knocking right into his father's legs.

"Didn't I say no running in the house?" Nathan looked down at the little boy, who clearly ignored his question and ran upstairs to get himself ready. He shook his head as his eyes lingered to Brooke's, who was now sitting up on the bed, "Afternoon, sunshine."

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out, "I've got lifeguard duty, apparently."

Nathan nodded with a smile, "I have to take Gracie to see Dr. Copeland for a little bit and that little runt wants to go swimming so badly."

"Well, at least he's conquered his fear of the water, right?" She reminded him, and agreed, "I have some things to do at the store today so I'll bring Jamie with me afterwards."

"That's fine," Nathan leaned against the doorframe, "I'm bringing Gracie to my mom so I can train with Dean later tonight."

Regardless of their innocent conversation, the elephant in the room didn't go unnoticed. Nathan broke the ice by clearing his throat, noticing Brooke's eyes wandering to the floor, "You gonna be okay?"

Her eyes stayed on the floor, using it as a projection screen as she recalled yesterday in her head, "I think so. Or at least, I hope so. I'm sorry for showing up so late and being such a complete me—"

"You know, I would think by now you'd know that you're always welcome here," Nathan assured her, "And you have nothing to apologize for, Brooke."

"I know, it's just—I try to get my mind off of him and I try to just move on but I can't when he keeps throwing it all back in my face." She recalled the 82 letters, and the night at the River Court, and the fight before the wedding. "I mean, I'm so _sick_ of crying over it but…I don't know how else to _be_. I'm supposed to be happy for my best friend but at the same time I can't help but feel betrayed by both of them…it's so…it frustrates me beyond reason."

"Hey," Nathan walked into the room, squatting in front of her, cutting in between her eyes and the floor. He slowly lifted her chin so their eyes could meet and he instantly felt her pain, "It's gonna be okay. Come here," He stood up and she followed suit, "Everything's gonna be okay." He pulled her in an embrace and she tried her best to believe everything he'd said.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas sat across from each other in the dining room, both picking at their breakfast and avoiding each other's eyes. Inside, Peyton couldn't shake the feeling that no matter how hard she loved him, he'd never get rid of his feelings for her best friend. And it sickened her. It sickened her that this one man can cause so much drama for two friends. This man. The one she loved unconditionally and would do anything for. The one who can't make up his mind even after being married.

"What did you do, Luke?" She broke the silence, her voice dry and tired.

Lucas didn't need to ask what she meant, evidenced by him sleeping on the couch the night before, "I found the letters she'd written me—"

"You still keep them?" She cut him off, her eyes suddenly widening as she looked at him.

He looked up from his plate, "What am I supposed to do with them? Just throw them away?"

She didn't respond, but by the way she sat in her chair, it was clear what he wanted her to do with them. "I can't do that, Peyton," He refused, "She's a big part of—"

"Your _past_, Lucas," She finished for him with correction as she shook her head in frustration, "_Dammit_."

"Hey," He replied, "Don't do that. You know how much I love you."

"You know what, Luke?" She threw her fork down and stood up, "That doesn't mean much to me right now."

Before he could reply, her back was already facing him and she'd grabbed her keys before walking out the door.

* * *

"Jamie, be careful!" Brooke called out to him as he ran into the swimming pool for the hundredth time in the last half hour. He giggled feverishly in the water as she sat in a chair, shaking her head at the little boy full of energy.

"Hey, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie practically yelled from the swimming pool, "How come you're not moved in yet?"

Her smile quickly faded as she made sure she'd heard what he'd just said, "Excuse me?"

"I said," Jamie tried to swim a little closer, his little legs kicking under him as fast as he could, "how come you haven't moved in yet? You're always here helping Daddy take care of us."

"Uh," She stuttered, shocked that he'd even brought it up, "I dunno, buddy."

"I just think it'll be really cool," Jamie added, his hands finally reaching the edge of the pool, "And Daddy likes having you around."

She chuckled at his honesty, "Does he now?"

"Yep," He smiled, "He told me last night when he was tucking me in. He said you're making everything better for us and he likes having you here."

She wriggled her eyebrows, touched that he'd confided in his son that way, "Well, your mom's my best friend so I just wanna make sure her family's gonna be okay."

"Don't worry, Aunt Brooke," Jamie smiled, "We'll be okay as long as you're here." He splashed her with some water as he laughed, swimming away from her to mind his own business. Brooke watched him as his words replayed in her head, and it was the first time she'd ever felt _wanted_ in anyone's life.

* * *

"There's my little girl!" Deb clasped her hands as Nathan walked into his parents' house, holding Gracie in his arms as he handed the baby to her, "Hi, sweetie pie." She smiled at her granddaughter, completely wrapped up in the presence of her.

His parents were enjoying a late lunch in the backyard and as surreal as it was to Nathan, his mother seemed to be happy and it was all he could ask for.

"How are you, son?" Dan greeted him, standing up to pat him on the shoulder.

Nathan, much to his discomfort, nonetheless smiled in return, "Better."

Deb pulled herself away from the baby to look at her son, "Thanks to Brooke Davis, I believe."

Nathan chuckled and Dan caught the glimmer in his eyes, "Well, what do you know? Someone's got you smiling again."

"_Dad_," Nathan warned, "It's not like that. She's helping me out at home while I go back to training."

"I'm just saying," Dan replied as innocently as he could, but the smirk on his face said otherwise, "Don't rule out falling in love again, Nathan."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows, "Haley's only been gone for a month—"

"Don't mind your father," Deb interrupted him before a brawl ensued at her house, "All he's saying is that it's not unusual to find love after…you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan nodded, desperate to get off the subject his parents shouldn't even be lecturing him about, "Anyway, I'm gonna go play basketball with Dean. You mind if I pick her up sometime tonight?"

"That's fine, honey. We're staying home today." Deb replied, beginning to walk away to retreat into their house.

Nathan and Dan stood side by side, the awkwardness growing between them by the second despite both their efforts to be a normal father and son. "I think you're doing great, Nathan," Dan spoke up, "I know I never really said it to you, but I'm proud of the man you've become."

Nathan could swear he'd entered the twilight zone at the sound of his father's words. Ones that didn't involve "idiot" and "failure." Still, the attempt didn't go unappreciated, "Thanks, I guess." Without any further words, Nathan turned to walk away but Dan was quick to have the last words.

"Nathan? I know I've messed up, but I'm really trying."

Nathan nodded his head, allowing himself to accept Dan's attempt at an apology after all these years. His father walked away, joining his wife to be with his granddaughter as Nathan stood in the backyard alone. Not long after, his cell phone rang and he picked it up when Dean's name flashed across the screen.

"Dude." Dean greeted him before he had a chance to say hello. "I need your help."

"Hey, man," Nathan replied, "My day's going fine, thanks. How are you?"

Dean ignored his friend's sarcasm, "Whatever, hey. So! I need your help. I'm at this ring store…and then I realized, I don't have a single clue as to what kind of ring I need to get for Rae—"

"See, stuff like this usually comes up in conversation during a long-term relationship, but you're obviously the exception." Nathan cut him off, still finding it odd that his best friend was about to propose.

"Yeah, you're funny, Brooke-kisser. Anyway, can you find the time out of your _busy_ day to help me figure this out?"

The desperation in Dean's voice cued Nathan to take the situation more seriously, "Sure. Where are you?"

"The jewelry store on the corner of Front St. and Grace St."

Nathan made a mental note of the location, then realized how little Dean knew when it came to proposing, "Dude, you're at the jewelry store across Clothes Over Bros?"

"What part of 'I need your help' did you not understand?" Dean asked rhetorically in an irritated tone. Nathan laughed, agreeing to meet with him as soon as possible. He hung up the phone just as Brooke's name displayed on the screen. Without hesitation, and already knowing why she was calling him, he answered the phone, "Let me guess…"

Brooke was laughing on the other line, barely able to say any words coherently, "So you know?"

"I'm already on my way." Nathan chuckled.

"_Good_, 'cause I'm trying my best to have Jamie keep Rae busy in the back." She shook her head as she watched the Chevy Impala parked directly across the street, hanging up the phone as a smile crept up on her face.

* * *

Nathan walked into the store, spotting Dean across the room sitting in a chaise with a catalog in his hands. Walking towards his friend, the jeweler greeted him as Dean stood up, "Oh, thank God you're here. This has _got_ to be the most difficult decision I've ever made in my life!"

"Yeah, clearly," Nathan greeted him with a pat on the back, "Did you find anything you think she'd like?"

Dean opened the catalog before him, "This one looks nice, but I'm not sure how it'd look or fit for that matter."

Nathan nodded his head, agreeing with the photo before him. "You don't even know her ring size?"

Dean slammed the catalog shut, glaring at him for the question. Nathan chuckled at Dean's defensiveness before reaching for his cell phone, "All right, hold on a second." He walked away for a moment, looking outside the glass windows as he talked on his phone. Dean and the jeweler exchanged nervous and hopeful glances for the time being. Dean watched Nathan hang up his phone, and as he looked past his shoulder, noticed Brooke crossing the street, making her way towards the jewelry store.

Dean opened his mouth wide in surprise, "You told her?"

"It's not like she didn't already know, genius. You parked across her store," Nathan replied, opening the door and allowing Brooke to step inside, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem," She smiled at Dean, her dimples proudly on display, "Just make it quick 'cause Jamie's running out of coloring books to keep them occupied."

Dean quickly glared at Nathan, but revealed a happier expression towards the brunette, "Great, even Jamie knows. Hi, Brooke."

"Hey, Romeo," She teased him, "So what can I do for you?"

Nathan stepped in behind her, "He doesn't know Rae's ring size or how it would look on her, so I thought maybe you could provide the dummy finger for us."

Brooke agreed as she walked towards the jeweler for him to take her ring size after Dean showed him the ring he'd been staring at in the catalog the entire time he was there. Dean and Nathan stood behind her, anxious and excited all at once as the jeweler measured her finger and pulled out the ring Dean chose for Rae.

"Oh my…" Brooke held her other hand up to her mouth at the sight of the ring as the jeweler slipped it on her left ring finger, "Wow."

Nathan took a place beside her and eyed the rock on her finger, his jaw practically dropping to the floor, "Wow." He exchanged glances with Brooke, who'd remained speechless soon after the ring touched her skin.

"Then this is it," Dean made the decision, nodding to the jeweler, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

* * *

She stood with her hands inside her sweater, one she found in her car as she drove on the way here. The sun was shining brightly but a cool breeze swept by, and her feet were planted on the ground below her as she stared at her mother's gravestone.

She'd always found solace visiting her mother, although the irony didn't go unnoticed. Here she was, full of misery it seemed, and the only place she found peace was at the cemetery.

"Hey, stranger."

She turned around to find Nathan making his way towards her and a curious look displayed on her face, "Hey, yourself."

"I thought I saw your car from a distance," Nathan acknowledged, stopping as he stood beside her facing her mother's resting place, "I just visited Haley."

Peyton nodded, making a mental note to do the same before she left. "How are you, Nate?"

He shrugged, looking into her gloomy eyes, "I could ask you the same. You okay?"

She shook her head, sucking in air as she tried her best to remain composed, "Just thinking about how things can get really complicated _really_ fast."

Naturally, he thought of his brother and their recent altercation involving Brooke. "I just…needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge how I feel or who I am or the choices I make. So I came here because I know my mother will help me get through this." She folded her arms across her chest to hold herself up as Nathan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Peyton, I know things are kinda crazy...and I'm sorry if I made it that way by barging in your house and threatening Lucas, but—"

"No, Nate," She interrupted him, "It's not you. It opened my eyes, actually. It's this…It's this feeling deep inside me that says maybe … maybe this isn't the path I was meant to walk on."

"Marrying Lucas?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "He's my soulmate, right? Maybe I'm crazy to think that we've really got something epic here."

"Hey," He extended his hand to reach across her other shoulder, pulling her in close to him, "do you love him?"

She nodded as she looked down at her feet, despite all the hell she had to endure the last few years, "With my whole heart."

"Then you fight like hell for it, Peyton. I know Lucas loves you, and he has a tendency to mess up, but look at me and Haley. We've been through loan sharks, Chris Keller, Nanny Carrie, bar fights…I mean, you do what you can for the ones you love."

"What if he doesn't wanna fight for our marriage? What if he gives up on us and decides he'd rather be with Brooke?"

"Fat chance," Nathan comforted her, and she looked up in confusion as he nodded towards the distance seeing Lucas walking towards them, "He's fighting for you now."

* * *

Later that evening, Brooke knocked on the door of the Scotts' household, with Jamie standing beside her as they patiently waited for an answer. Not long after, Deb opened the front door and greeted the two with a smile on her face, "This is a surprise."

"Grandma! I mean—Nanny Deb!" Jamie exclaimed, not hesitating to raise his arms up in the air for her to carry him. She swept him up quickly, amazed she still had the strength in her to carry a boy his age. After an array of Eskimo kisses, she invited Brooke in and led her to the living room.

"I don't know if Nate told you, but he asked me to pick up Gracie. He's still training with Dean," Brooke clarified.

Deb waved a hand as she put Jamie down, who immediately went in search of his grandfather, "Oh, no problem, I'm actually glad you're here."

"Oh," Brooke replied, surprised considering she'd never had more than a ten-minute conversation with the woman, "Thanks, I guess."

"Take a seat," Deb gestured to her and she happily obliged, taking her place on the couch as Deb sat beside her, "I just want to say thank you."

"Um," Brooke paused for a moment, "For—"

"For taking care of my son and grandchildren," Deb placed her hand atop one of Brooke's, "I mean, no one ever asked you and you did it out of the goodness of your heart. So I really appreciate that."

Brooke could feel herself blushing at the compliment, "Thanks, Deb. I just…Haley was my best friend and Jamie's my godson so I didn't even have to think twice about it—"

"That's exactly what I mean," Deb added, "You've grown into such a mature, beautiful, and selfless woman and I am so proud of you, for your achievements and how you treat others. Don't forget, Brooke, I practically watched every single one of you grow up…despite my stint at rehab and all."

Brooke chuckled at the awkward subject, "You know, to be honest, it's nice to have …. Like a mom, around. You and Karen have been so good to all of us and it's nice to have women like you to turn to. Considering my mother's the wife of Lucifer, but let's not go there…"

The two shared a laugh; although Deb had never met Victoria Davis, the horror stories were enough to supply her with the information to hand over the "Worst Mother Ever" award to the woman. "Well, if you need to hear it, you're not like her. Not even close." Deb assured her.

Brooke smiled thankfully, "I don't mean to be nosy, but…" She looked around momentarily to make sure they were alone in the living room, "How did you end up giving Dan another chance?"

"Oh," Deb laughed, "That's a long story. All you need to know is that the heart has its reasons to give others another chance, despite all the bad things that happened. I mean, I know Dan's no angel, but he's trying…and he's really different now."

"Weird," Brooke couldn't shake the feeling of Dan being a good guy, "But I guess you can't argue with love, huh?"

Deb shook her head in reply, "No matter how hard you try."

"Yeah," Brooke's mind quickly drifted to her first love, "It's hard to let go sometimes."

Deb knew who had been in Brooke's heart all these years, feeling a tinge of sadness for her to endure watching her best friend and former love marry one another and bury her feelings for him as she slapped a smile on her face to conceal the hurt. Still, the woman was too young to worry about never falling in love again. Deb held onto Brooke's hand once again, looking into her eyes as she grasped it gently, giving her the assurance and advice a daughter would seek from their mother, "But letting go can open you up to something new and better."

* * *

"I can't believe you're gonna ask her to marry you." Nathan shook his head in disbelief as he caught the ball Dean passed to him.

"And I can't believe you're not gonna tell Brooke she kissed you," Dean countered back, his hands on his hips like a child taunting another.

"We've been through this before, Dean," Nathan warned, keeping the ball tucked between his arm and side, "it's not like that."

"Okay, maybe it's not," Dean played along, "so why don't you just bring it up anyway? I mean, what are you gonna lose?"

"First of all, I don't need to make things weird between us. It's bad enough she's still trying to get over Lucas—"

"So she's trying to get over Lucas by kissing his brother?" Dean cut him off.

"_Dude_," Nathan shook his head, "We're friends. There's no point in telling her if nothing's ever going to happen between us."

"And you're so sure of it?"

"Of course," Nathan proudly answered, "Haley's my first love and I just don't think I'll ever find anything like that again."

"Okay, fine, I get it," Dean agreed, "But I find it hard to believe that you don't think you'll ever fall for anyone ever again. You're 23, not 80."

"I didn't say that. I said I don't think what I had with Haley would ever be the same with Brooke."

Dean was clearly growing impatient, "Who said it had to be the same?"

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Nathan passed the ball back to him, "Game over."

"Whatever, pansy," Dean teased him, "You claim to not have any kind of attraction to Brooke Davis, yet you have no problem keeping her at your house 24/7."

"I never said I don't think Brooke's attract—"

"Ha-HA!" Dean pointed at him, "So you've _noticed_? That means something, Nathan. For you to even think that she's remotely attractive? Come ooon…"

"Okay, you know what? I find Rae and Peyton attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with them—"

"Better not," Dean cut in.

"And Jamie loves having Brooke around. She's helped us get through all this fairly easily and okay, fine, I admit—she's been there practically every day. But that's because she can't stand being alone at home where her mind can drift off to my jackass of a brother, and I'd rather have her at my house than at Tric wallowing her sorrows in alcohol."

Dean stared at him blankly, as if he'd just been stumped with the hardest math equation in his head. "So you care about her…"

"Of course, I care about her!" Nathan practically shouted as he admitted it, "And what we have going right now is really good and I don't wanna screw all that up by telling her that she drunk-kissed me, because for all I know, she probably thought I was Lucas—"

"Okay, okay," Dean stopped him, "I get it, drama queen. Geez. Had I know you'd go off like this, I would've never brought her up."

Nathan slightly laughed, shaking his head and wondering why he'd reacted that way. "Whatever. I gotta head home. Brooke's there with the ki—"

Dean shot him a look, and Nathan quickly stopped mid-sentence, "You're so pathetic, Nate."

"You're one to talk with your shotgun proposal," Nathan retorted, although it didn't do much damage to Dean's ego.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see ya," Dean walked off, giving him a quick wave as both of them headed to their own cars.

* * *

Nathan stepped into the house, donning his basketball attire and setting his duffel bag near the bottom of the stairs. He hadn't realized that the time had flown by during his training with Dean, finally coming home close to 9pm. He looked around for any signs of life, and immediately saw her as she made her way downstairs, "Hey."

"How'd basketball go?" Brooke asked, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and standing in front of him.

"It went." Nathan replied, and Brooke shook her head at the lack of details.

"I just tucked Jamie in, but I'm sure he's still awake if you want to say goodnight," Brooke added, pointing with her thumb to the direction of his bedroom, "And Gracie's been out cold since I picked her up from your Mom's."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Nathan acknowledged her, "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, actually, I succumbed to the Easy Mac," Brooke admitted with a laugh, "I was actually just waiting for you before I head home."

"You're gonna go home?" He furrowed his brows.

"Uh, yeah," Brooke replied, unsure as to why he'd asked the question, "I do have a house, Nathan."

"Well, um," Nathan began to stutter, not knowing what his next words would be. He'd be lying if he said that it wasn't nice having Brooke around so much that she practically lived there, but a part of him felt conflicted considering his wife had recently passed away and the whole family was still in the process of healing from it. But he had to admit, the healing process had gone smoothly because of Brooke.

Brooke grew confused as he stumbled with his words and was quick to wave it off by walking past him and reaching for her purse on the couch, "Okay, well, I'm gonna go home."

Nathan watched as she gathered her things and made her way to the front door, saying goodbye with a dimpled smile on her face as she exited the house. He stood there, and strangely enough, started wondering if the right thing to do was let her leave; or whether he should've made her stay.


	11. Moving On, Letting Go

_**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews again, everyone! There was one that I'm taking into consideration, depending on how it would fit into my story. With that, I'm encouraging you all to give me feedback, because I really take them to heart and it helps me with the writing and finding inspiration so I don't have a dead end chapter. So I hope this one makes sense.  
_

**CHAPTER TEN: MOVING ON, LETTING GO**

Orange juice, pancakes, and bacon were the only things she could come up with for breakfast that Saturday morning. She didn't even have any syrup. It was then she realized how much she'd managed to neglect her own home by having a stack of bills yet to be paid for, and the lack of food in her refrigerator. Luckily, she found the pancake mix in the back of the pantry and prayed the bacon was close to edible.

Wrapping her robe around her to completely conceal the nightgown she was donning, she took a seat at her dining table, noting the silence that overwhelmed her house. It used to be that she'd scream at Peyton to turn down her music on Saturday mornings and the blonde would readily have breakfast on the table to make peace. Strangely enough, she didn't know which she missed more: the friend or the food.

The knock on the door snapped her out of her trance and she quickly placed the half eaten bacon strip on her plate as she stood up, making sure the robe was still in place. She heard a familiar voice behind the door and a smile crept on her face as she opened it.

"I thought I heard my favorite man," Brooke greeted her godson, whose face was lit up from seeing her. She crouched down to give him a hug and the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck, "Morning, handsome."

"Morning, Aunt Brooke," He replied, releasing himself from her grasp.

"Favorite man, huh?" She heard Nathan's voice from above her.

Brooke looked up and put her dimples on display as she stood up, "That's right." She tousled the little boy's hair before he excitedly ran into her house, "What are you guys doing here?"

Nathan, who has holding Gracie in his arms, replied with a shrug, "Thought we could all have breakfast together. Jamie's been getting used to Saturday mornings with his Aunt Brooke so I figured we'd thank you by taking you out to eat." He took a quick glance in her house, catching a glimpse of the glass filled with orange juice and a plate of bacon and pancakes, "Unless…you've already had breakfast."

"Well," She answered, putting one hand on the door and one on her hip, "I'm pretty sure anything's better than the cardboard I'm tasting on my tongue right now from all that," She waved her hand towards the dining table, and Nathan laughed as Gracie wriggled in his grasp.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready?" Brooke asked, stepping aside to allow him to enter her house.

"Is that girl code for one hour?" He joked, although mentally preparing himself.

"Maybe more, maybe less," She answered him with a wink before closing the front door, leading him to the living room where Jamie had taken it upon himself to watch cartoons. "I'll try and hurry."

"Cool, we'll be waiting." He took a seat on the couch beside his son, cradling the little girl in his arms while he watched the Disney channel as Brooke smiled to herself before retreating upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan watched Jamie devour his waffles, whipped cream and strawberry sauce surrounding his lips. She chuckled at the sight while Nathan offered to wipe up his face, shaking his head at the little boy. Beside Brooke sat Gracie's car seat, and she faced her father with a smile on her face, cooing as Brooke tickled her tummy.

"How's basketball going, Nate?" Brooke asked, her eyes switching from his and to the baby beside her.

"I'm getting there," He answered her, smiling both at the woman and the girl in front of him, "It's helped me heal, that's for sure."

Brooke nodded as she turned her full attention to him, tilting her head to the side slightly, "It's about time you get back out there, Scott. I just can't see you without basketball for so long."

"Well, what about you? How's your company doing?"

She groaned, half-jokingly, as she leaned back into her seat, "The store could do better, but taking into consideration the big picture? It's doing really well. The L.A. and New York stores are my biggest successes so I can't complain."

"Then why open up a store here in Tree Hill? I think aside from you and my families, no one else can really afford it."

She scoffed at his honesty, tossing her napkin at him, "My stuff is not _that_ expensive, thank you very much. But I guess couture doesn't really fit in the same place as Tree Hill. I guess I just wanted to bring something home…"

"Did you ever regret leaving Tree Hill?" He asked with curiosity, taking the napkin she threw at him and placing it on the table neatly.

"Nah, I wouldn't have seen or done the things I did if I stayed. But I regret not keeping in touch often," She admitted, "Especially missing out on the first four years of my god on's life."

Jamie shot her a proud smile, his mouth full of waffles as he fidgeted in his seat, strangely happy this early in the morning.

"Well I'm glad you came back," Nathan confessed, "this town is just not the same without Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis the devil cheerleader or –"

"Just Brooke Davis," He cut her off, and she caught herself beginning to blush as he put her in her place with a grin. She managed to push down the redness that would've easily taken over her face and gave him a thankful smile.

"Daddy," Jamie spoke up, swallowing the waffles in his mouth. Nathan and Brooke's eyes both shifted to Jamie, who seemed eager to tell his father something. "When are you gonna ask Aunt Brooke to move in with us?"

Nathan gave his son a pointed look, shocked that he even had the idea in his head. Brooke felt the redness creeping up again, but caught herself just in time as Nathan quickly looked at her, offering an apologetic look for his son.

"What?" Jamie asked, as if there was no problem with the question he asked his father, "You told me you like having Aunt Brooke at home—"

"Jamie," Brooke cut him off, looking into his eyes as she reached for his little hand, "Why don't we go see your mom after breakfast? We can show her that cool new sweater you're wearing."

As if he'd completely forgotten about his sudden outburst, Jamie nodded his head as Brooke turned her eyes over to Nathan's, hoping the awkwardness had surpassed them. Nathan gave her an embarrassed chuckle, while Brooke wondered to herself if Jamie's question had any truth to it at all.

* * *

"…_I'm not giving up on us, Lucas. I just need this for myself_." *beep*

He stared at the answering machine, as if it was a crystal ball ready to give him any answer he was seeking. Her words clouded his mind as he stood in the dark living room, with boxes yet to be unpacked and the lack of decorations they'd planned to put on the walls.

*_Flashback_*

"_Please don't give up on us, Peyton," He begged her as he held her hand in between them, grasping it tightly with every word, "We've been through a lot…"_

"_I'm not giving up, Lucas," She admitted, although it pained her to feel his touch on her skin, "I'm just…I need some time to think."_

_He nodded his head, knowing no matter how hard he tried, he was bound to lose this battle, "I want you to talk to me."_

"_That's not really the issue here, is it, Luke?" She turned to look at him, her eyes glazed over with tears._

"_Look, I'm sorry I kept the letters. If that makes you feel insecure—"_

_Peyton groaned in frustration, releasing her hand from his as she stepped back, "God, Lucas. You don't get it, do you? I don't really care if you keep the letters, what I care about is that you have the nerve to even bring them out and show her! What did you think that was gonna do?"_

"_I wasn't really thinking, okay? I mean, it's Brooke…she and I have been through so much and it was the one thing we'd always have—"_

"_You know what, Lucas? I can't do this. I can't compete with your ex-girlfriend through letters—"_

"_What are you talking about? That's now what I'm saying…" He defended himself, turning to fully face her._

"_Then what, Luke? Tell me. Tell me that you're not saying you'll always feel connected to her, you'll always love her, that you can't stand not having her be a part of your life!"_

_*End flashback*_

Lucas sighed, aware that at that moment, he'd officially been slain and fallen to the ground. Her words held so much truth to it that he couldn't understand how it was possible he'd felt this all these years. Even when he was with Lindsey, the woman he claimed he loved with all his heart. And now with Peyton, the wife he promised to share his life with. The wife who knew he never completely let go of Brooke Davis. The wife who packed up her things that evening and left for the airport.

* * *

The following morning, Brooke held Jamie's hand as she unlocked the door and walked into Clothes Over Bros, noting the emptiness of the boutique. She looked around for any sign of life, particularly the woman who should be running the place. "Rae?" She called out as Jamie took his usual place on the chaise and turned on the television. Brooke placed her belongings onto the counter, walking to the back in search of her assistant.

"Uncle Dean!" She heard Jamie's voice call out from the front, and she returned to see Dean and Rae walk into the store.

"Hey, where were you?" Brooke asked, the image of a happy couple before her flying over her head, "I thought you were gonna open and I show up and the store's still clo—_wait_."

Rae had a smile plastered on her face and she held up her left hand to reveal the engagement ring resting perfectly on her finger. Brooke practically jumped out of her skin as she rushed to her friend and engulfed her in an embrace, "Oh my god!"

Dean and Jamie watched the two women squeal like children and the little boy didn't hesitate to ask, "What's wrong with them, Uncle Dean?"

"Uh, girls do that when guys give them something to show how much they love them." Dean explained, shaking his head at the sight of the giggling women before him.

Brooke released the woman from her embrace and immediately took a hold of her hand to admire the ring, "It's so gorgeous! I knew it would—"

Dean cleared his throat, almost exaggeratingly and Brooke caught herself just as Rae became curious, "I mean…congratulations!" Brooke finished, turning to Dean and giving him a high-five and a wink for a job well done.

"You _have_ to give me the details," Brooke chirped, as Rae nodded thrillingly. Brooke smiled with excitement and her eyes quickly shifted to Dean's, hinting for him to leave so she could hear the details of the proposal. Getting the hint after a few moments, Dean excused himself, mumbling about meeting with Nathan for something, and the two women watched him exit the store and get inside his car, waiting for him to drive away before they joined hands and jumped up and down like juveniles. Jamie, clearly not amused at the image before him, turned his attention back to the television and made sure to turn up the volume to drown out the squeals.

Rae took Brooke's hand and led her behind the counter, both women still not able to keep their eyes off the engagement ring.

"How did he do it?" Brooke wriggled her eyebrows, anxious for the story.

Rae laughed, lovingly remembering the way Dean proposed to her, "We had breakfast in bed, actually. I woke up and he was holding this tray of breakfast and I didn't think anything of it until afterwards, when he gave this speech and just pulled out a box with this ring inside."

Brooke tried to imagine the scenario in her head as Rae's face went from pure joy to sudden worry, "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"What?" Brooke answered, "Of course not, honey. I think it's great! Did you guys set a date yet or…?"

"Actually," Rae smiled once again, reaching for Brooke's hand and holding it up between them as she clasped it in hers, "first, I wanted to ask if you'd like to be my maid of honor."

It was as if Brooke was transferred to her past—twice. The first time, Haley was her bride; the second time, it was Peyton. She almost found it bittersweet when asked for the third time, but was still honored to be considered for such an important role in her friend's life.

Brooke simply nodded her head, "Of course, Rae." The two women shared another hug, Brooke thinking to herself if the Gods had something against her.

* * *

"Big, bad Dean Winchester is settling down," Nathan teased him as Dean made himself comfortable on the couch in the nursery.

Nathan had Gracie on a changing table, shifting his attention between his daughter and best friend, pausing momentarily to poke fun at the newly engaged man. "So you guys gonna have a big fancy wedding or keep it small and simple?"

"For your information, Martha Stewart," Dean started, "We haven't even talked about that part. I'm thinking this is the time we could get to know each other better."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "So…you're doing it backwards?"

"Don't _judge_ me." Dean retorted, spreading his arms out to the side and resting them on top of the couch, "Because I don't wanna have to kick your ass before I even get a chance to ask you to be my best man."

Nathan finished clipping closed the baby's onesie before turning to Dean with a surprised look on his face, "You serious?"

"Nah, I'm messin' with you. I was actually gonna ask that guy Skills…" He joked in reply, laughing at the annoyed face Nathan gave him.

"I'm honored, Dean," Nathan answered, carrying the baby and placing her back in her crib, "That means a lot." The two shared an awkward smile, not knowing whether to give each other a hug or bump knuckles. Nathan chose to extend his right hand and Dean quickly made a disgusted face.

"You're kidding, right? Gracie just pooped."

Nathan laughed, obviously forgetting he hadn't washed his hands and laughed as he walked out of the nursery, Dean following him down the hallway. "By the way, can I just say, we just had a really gay moment in there?"

"You're the one who couldn't wait to tell me and followed me into the nursery," Nathan returned, wiping his hands clean after washing them.

"I was antsy, come on. I'm engaged! I never thought I'd say those words in this lifetime," Dean proudly admitted, sticking both his hands in his pockets.

"And in the other lifetime?" Nathan wondered.

"I'm married to Gisele Bundchen," He answered matter-of-factly, as if the whole universe should've been aware of it.

Nathan chuckled, patting him on the shoulder as he moved past him, heading downstairs after giving a quick glance in the nursery to check on the baby. Dean followed him down the stairs, eventually ending up at the kitchen where he slipped onto the stool behind with counter with ease. Nathan handed him a water bottle before leaning against the counter to face him.

"Jamie blurted to Brooke about having her move in."

Dean, almost choking on the water he drank, set the water bottle down on the countertop and snickered before giving a full laugh, "My _man_. I see where your balls have gone."

"That's…disgusting," Nathan shook his head.

"So what happened? Did you ask her?"

"No," Nathan replied, eliciting an eye roll from the other man, "I just don't think it's appropriate."

"Why not?" Dean asked, getting seemingly impatient with the situation.

"Because of Haley—'

"Okay, Nate, news flash," Dean cut him off, "Haley's gone. And I'm not trying to be mean; I loved her and all, okay? But seriously, I think she'd be totally fine with Brooke moving in to", pausing for a second and using his fingers to make quotation marks, "_help you out with the kids_."

Nathan shook his head, aware that Dean thought it was redundant of him to say that it was the reason he really enjoyed having Brooke around. Truthfully, he knew there was much more to it than just helping him with the kids. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Besides," Dean continued, "if she was just a friend and nothing was ever gonna come out of this whole wannabe platonic relationship you claim to have, then having her move in should be harmless…right?" He smirked at the younger Scott.

Nathan stared back at him, knowing he'd been defeated before he even got a chance to defend himself. Maybe Dean's right; maybe having Brooke around at home wouldn't necessarily harm their relationship. Or friendship. One of those. He did enjoy her company more than he thought he would. Jamie and Gracie adore her, and she adored them. Maybe it'll help both of them in the long run. His mind tried to come up with as many reasons to ask her to move in the house, but Dean cleared his throat, breaking his train of thoughts and the silence between them.

"You're seriously gonna ask her, aren't you?"

* * *

Brooke sat on the chaise next to her godson, who was completely occupied with an episode of Spongebob Squarepants on the television. Rae had managed to turn down her excitement enough to be able to work, occasionally shooting Brooke a smile at the thought of being engaged.

"So Rae and Uncle Dean are getting married, right?" Jamie asked, his eyes not once leaving the TV screen.

"That's right," Brooke nodded.

"And that's what happens when two people love each other, right?" He continued, and Brooke furrowed her brows in curiosity to his questions.

"Yeah…" She replied, wondering where he was going with this, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Jamie shrugged, reaching for the remote control and turning up the volume with no shame, causing an exchange of confused looks between the two women.

"Uncle Lucas!" The little boy exclaimed, and Brooke looked at him, more confused than ever. Her eyes suddenly turned to the man entering the store as Jamie ran to him, being swept quickly off his feet for a hug from his godfather. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you, bud," He answered cheerfully, putting the kid back down and turning his attention to the brunette who was slowly standing up from the chaise, "And to talk to Aunt Brooke."

Jamie, sensing the tension between his godparents, excitedly ran to Rae and reached for her hand, "Come on, I think I have more coloring books in the back." Rae happily obliged, following the little boy as he tugged her hand to lead them to the back room, leaving Brooke and Lucas in the middle of the empty boutique.

"Hey," She greeted him, half-heartedly.

"Hey," He gave her a grin, noting the way she'd expressed herself with a lack of enthusiasm, "How've you been?"

"Better," She abruptly replied, as firm as she could.

"That's good," He nodded his head and sighed, "I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Nathan sat in the living room by himself; television turned off, baby monitor on. In the last hour since Dean left, he ran off a list of reasons in his head as to why Brooke moving in would be a good idea, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Lucas stood on the other side, greeting his younger brother with a nod before being invited in. "You're not gonna kick my ass, right?"

Nathan shrugged, remembering the last time they'd seen each other, "Depends what you did this time."

"I come in peace," Lucas offered, momentarily raising both hands in the air to claim innocence, "I just need a favor."

Nathan remained tight-lipped, but offered an expression that let his brother know there won't be any physical damage between them anytime soon. Nathan led him to the living room, sitting down on couch as his brother sat on the other chair.

"What's up, Luke?"

Lucas sighed as he made himself comfortable, leaning forward to place both elbows on his knees, "Peyton left."

Nathan wrinkled his brows and leaned closer, positioning himself the same way as his brother, "She left?"

"We…tried to talk about things and she said she needed time for herself," Lucas explained, recalling the night of the fight, "So she packed up her things and left for L.A."

Shocked by his sister-in-law's drastic action, all Nathan could offer was sympathy for his heartbroken brother, "I'm sorry, man. What are you gonna do?"

"This is where that favor comes in," Lucas started, "I need you to take care of Brooke."

"What?" Nathan asked, wondering if he heard him correctly.

"I'm going after Peyton, Nate." Lucas stated with determination, "She's my wife. I love her. And I need to make this marriage better."

"So…both of you leaving is gonna make it better?" Nathan tried to understand the situation, but as soon as he pieced it together, he shook his head in disappointment, "I guess no Brooke equals a happy marriage, right?"

"That's not what it is, Nate," Lucas tried to defend himself, "I care about Brooke, I do. But Peyton's my wife and I need to make things right. I can't do that—"

"If Brooke's around to remind you of how you really feel," Nathan interrupted him, coldness surrounding his words.

"Nathan," Lucas sighed, hoping the younger man would understand better, "Just do me that favor?"

"Have you told her you're leaving?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I went to see her earlier. I don't know who she's more angry at, me or Peyton."

"If you were her, how would you feel?" Nathan shot back.

Lucas stared back at him, knowing his brother made a point. Nathan shook his head, trying his best to find the upside of the situation. "I hope you know she's gonna be torn apart by this."

"I know," Lucas agreed, "so I'm hoping you can take care of her."

* * *

She always said this was her world away from the real world. The serene lake in front of her provided her the peace of mind she couldn't achieve when she was at home. She'd been sitting here for the last couple of hours, wondering to herself how everything had suddenly changed ever since she returned to Tree Hill. She wondered when it was that she fell for Lucas Scott again; or better yet, if she ever stopped loving him in the first place. All she knew was after today, she needed to let him go.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She recognized the voice behind her and she shrugged at the question, "Didn't think anyone cared."

Nathan took a seat beside her on the grass, amazed at the beauty of the lake before them. "Hope you don't mind me showing up to your world away from the real world."

"I take it Dean ratted me out," Brooke said, remembering the time she suggested this place for Rae and Dean to go on their first date.

"He did," Nathan replied in all honesty, "But he's never been here."

Leave it to Dean Winchester to be full of surprises: even he had the audacity of respecting something that was sacred to her. She sat on the grass with her legs crossed, her eyes not once leaving the view before her.

"He's leaving, you know," Brooke spoke in a soft voice that matched the stillness of her surroundings.

"I know," He answered, sighing as he did so.

They both stared out onto the lake, seemingly aware of the circumstances that unfolded earlier that day. If you listened closely, you could hear her heart slowly shatter and it pained him to know he had little power to heal it. "Brooke, what happened before the wedding?"

She hadn't had the nerve to tell him about the fight before the wedding, and it took all of the strength in her to finally confess to him, "He got cold feet before the wedding. He called me…and he told me to meet up with him at the airport. And he told me it was all a big mistake and that … he loved me." She wiped a single tear from her cheek as she continued, "Then he asked me to leave with him. He had the nerve to ask me to get on a plane and fly with him to New York…and leave Peyton behind."

Nathan, shocked at her confession, finally spoke, "And Peyton knows about this?"

She shook her head, "No. She can't know. No one knows. I begged him to come back with me to the church and with _luck_ on my side, Haley just happened to see us arguing as we pulled up in the parking lot. Needless to say, he made up this story about getting cold feet and he called me to help him snap out of it."

Nathan almost wished he didn't ask about what happened, but felt hurt knowing how much weight she'd been carrying on her shoulders since then, "I never told anyone that. Peyton can't know about that. And this is why Lucas and I have had a hard time together since then…"

Her eyes were glazed with tears as she recalled the moment he'd ask her to leave with him. A big part of her wanted to take his hand and hop on that plane, leave everything behind and begin a whole new life together. But that wasn't her.

"I couldn't object at the wedding, Nate. I couldn't. No matter how much my heart ached as I watched them stand there together. No matter how much it hurt when his eyes looked into mine for a moment when he slipped her wedding band on. I'm supposed to be the maid of _honor_. I couldn't object…" She trailed off, wiping a single tear from her cheek.

"I'm a horrible person, right?"

Nathan lightly scoffed, putting his arm around her as he did so, "That's called bravery, Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, right. If I was so brave, why do I crumble every time he's around?" She asked, the very question coming into his mind at the same time.

"Because he was your first love."

She sighed at the truth of his words, "He was. But I'm not _in love_ with him anymore. So why is it so hard to let it go?"

"He was a big part of your life, Brooke. And you don't have to be in love with somebody to be weak around them. I don't doubt that someone who had such an impact in your life would be difficult to let go of."

"I guess it's a good thing he's leaving then, huh? Not having him around might make it easier." She acknowledged, finally finding some kind of closure if she hadn't already done so.

"Come here," He gestured for her to stand up as he did so, and she complied as she reached for his hand that he'd extended, "You're a strong woman, Brooke Davis. And I, of all people, know how strong you are," He looked into her hazel eyes as he kept hold of her hand, "If you ever doubt that about yourself, take a good look at how you've helped me and the kids move on from Haley being gone. Without you, I can't even imagine how bad of a shape we would be in. But with time and you by our side, we're getting better. And trust me when I say this, you'll do the same. 'Cause you've got me and I've got all the time in the world to be there for you through anything."

She barely let out a smile before Nathan pulled her in an embrace, placing a kiss on her forehead as she nestled her head against his chest, slowly letting go of the man she loved for a long time. She'd never imagined in a million years that Nathan Scott would be the one to get her through one of her hardships, but as he held her closer to him, she could swear their hearts began to beat all the same.


	12. You Ain't Seen Nothing Like Me Yet

_**A/N: **__So I was sitting in surgery and as I checked my e-mail through my phone (can you tell I was bored in the operating room?), I almost fell off the chair with the responses to the previous chapter. Holy moly! My readers are the BEST. Just for that, ya'll get some Brathan awesomeness. Thanks to everyone! Ready for that fast forward?_

_And a note to __**series addict**__: yes, that was YOU. The credit fully goes to your awesome idea. =D _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING LIKE ME YET**

**One year later… **

Brooke held up a hot pink taffeta dress with a huge green bow in front of the waist and her eyes immediately turned to Rae, who was busy sifting through a rack of vintage dresses. Clearing her throat, the brunette called the attention of the bride-to-be, who looked up and a horrified look on her face appeared.

"If you ever make your bridesmaids wear this," Brooke snickered, "I swear to God, we are no longer friends."

Rae laughed, shaking her head at the monstrosity before her, "Who in the hell would wear that?"

Brooke shrugged, placing it back on the rack, and walking towards her, "Wouldn't wanna be at that wedding."

"Tell me about it," Rae agreed, turning her attention back to the vintage collection before her, "Thanks for coming with me, by the way."

"Of course, I'm the maid of honor," Brooke proudly smiled, "And I'm pretty much your _only_ friend."

"Dean's rubbing off on you, Brooke Davis," Rae pointed out, wagging her finger in front of her face, "Keep it up and I might demote you to flower girl."

Brooke laughed, elbowing her in the side playfully, "Ha-_ha_. By the way, I gotta leave in a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all," Rae nodded, "Why, what's up?"

"It's Dan's birthday," Brooke explained, "So we're taking the kids to have dinner at Nathan's parents' house tonight."

"Sounds fun," Rae teased, "Dinner with the in-laws."

"They are _not_ my in-laws," Brooke returned.

"Says the girl who moved in with Nathan and the kids, sure," Rae countered, eliciting a scoff from the brunette.

"Cheap shot," Brooke playfully glared at her.

"I think it's awesome, if you haven't heard it for the millionth time already," Rae began.

"I miss my old house though, but it's nice to have some company. Even better that it's _their_ company I'm having," Brooke smiled to herself, but it was visible enough for Rae to detect the happiness her friend was clearly experiencing.

"Seriously," Rae stopped searching within the rack and turned to her, "can you just stop with the charades and admit that you're falling for Nathan Scott?"

"You know, I _would_," Brooke replied, sarcastically, "But I'm not _falling_ for him."

"Of course not," Rae returned the sarcasm with a laugh, playfully smacking herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand as if she'd just said something utterly ridiculous, "You've _already_ fallen for him."

"I wouldn't speak like that to the woman in charge of designing your wedding dress," Brooke countered, causing Rae to have a shocked look on her face, "I'm just saying…"

"You wouldn't dare," Rae glared at her.

"Keep it up and we'll see," Brooke stuck out her tongue like a juvenile, walking away towards the front door to exit the vintage store.

Rae followed, worried that her words have caused damage to her wedding dress, but at the same time couldn't help but tease the designer of her situation, "Brooke and Nathan sitting in a tree…."

Brooke, already out the door and several feet away, called out from ahead of Rae, "You _did_ say you wanted a green bow on the front of your wedding dress, _right_?!"

"Hey!" Rae ran after her, accepting defeat as she prayed that Brooke wasn't serious about ruining her wedding dress.

* * *

"Dinner with the parents, huh?" Dean twirled the ball in his hand as Nathan took a seat on the bench beside his son.

"It's Grandpa Dan's birthday," Jamie explained.

"With Brooke Davis," Dean added, making Jamie nod with joy at the sound of his godmother's name.

"What are you getting at, Dean?" Nathan asked in a firm tone, well aware of his best friend's intentions.

"I just think it's cool," He replied nonchalantly, dropping the ball to the ground and letting it roll by itself on the cement, "Your parents must really like her…"

"My parents have known her for years," Nathan clarified, "And she lives with us."

"_And_ it's her birthday next week," Jamie added with enthusiasm and Dean let out a laugh at his ring-bearer's shameless honesty.

"Look at _that_," Dean teased Nathan, "Got any plans for her?"

"Nothing big, just—"

"Daddy wants us all to have dinner at Chuck E Cheese," Jamie answered in a monotone voice, obviously not excited about the proposition his father made.

"Smooooth," Dean laughed, "You do realize it's _Brooke's_ birthday, not Gracie's?"

"I just want something that all of us, especially the kids, could enjoy," Nathan explained himself, lightly pushing his son for making his idea sound ridiculous.

"Great, so I take it you and Brooke will have the time of your lives in the ball pit with other children," Dean shot back, rolling his eyes at his friend's stubbornness.

"I told you it's a dumb idea, Daddy," Jamie turned his eyes to his father's in pity.

"Don't say dumb," Nathan warned him, "and what other idea would you prefer, huh?"

"I say you take her out to dinner and give her a nice present, like the sparkly one Uncle Dean gave to Rae," Jamie explained, "It makes girls all jumpy and weird, but _happy_!"

Dean burst out in laughter, remembering the moment the two shared when Rae broke the news to Brooke about being engaged. "You've got your own Cupid, man," Dean shook his head at the little boy's slick way of thinking.

"And I say," Nathan put his hand on his son's head before messing up his hair, "quit playing matchmaker and just be a normal 6-year-old."

"I _am_ a normal 6-year-old," Jamie retorted, getting up from the bench and running after the basketball that had rolled away towards the grass.

"Take the kid's idea, Nate," Dean suggested, watching Jamie dribble the basketball from across the court, "it's about time you took this relationship to the next level."

* * *

Jamie rang the doorbell eagerly to his grandparents' home, turning to Brooke who was holding Gracie in her arms, and to his father, holding a gift in his. Years ago you'd never see anyone give a damn about Dan's birthday, but it was an example everyone was setting for Jamie, who adored his grandfather more than anyone they knew.

Deb opened the door with excitement, decked out in a black cocktail dress, circa pre-rehab. The woman was stunning for her age, yet Nathan always found it embarrassing how she tended to dress like the younger women in Tree Hill.

"My babies," She smiled cheerfully at the sight of her grandchildren, giving Jamie a kiss on the head before extending her arms out for the younger child, "Come on in!"

"Wow, what's cooking?" Brooke noted the aroma of food making its way from the kitchen as she handed over Gracie.

"I've got some prime rib in the oven right now," Deb answered, cooing with the 1-year-old baby. "Dinner's almost ready so you guys go ahead and have a seat, it should be out in a couple of minutes."

"Smells great, Mom," Nathan complimented her, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before following Brooke into the dining room, "Where's Dan?"

Even after all these years, he still couldn't bring himself to call him 'Dad'. One step at a time, right?

"He's getting ready, he'll be down in a bit. He really appreciates you all coming for dinner," Deb smiled, following the two into the dining room.

"Of course, Nanny Deb! It's Grandpa Dan's birthday, we always do nice things for people with birthdays," Jamie explained to his grandmother as he stood right beside her, "_Right_, Daddy?"

"Uh, right, buddy," Nathan noticeably replied in an uncomfortable manner, making faces to Jamie about keeping his voice quiet. He noted the distance they held from Brooke, who was busy in the kitchen sniffing around the food and waiting impatiently for the prime rib to finish.

Deb caught the exchange between father and son, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What's going on?"

Nathan stepped closer to his mother to explain, but before he could, Jamie chimed in with enthusiasm, "Aunt Brooke's birthday is coming up next week and Daddy wants to do something nice for her!"

"_Jamie_," Nathan stressed, feeling uncomfortable about the way his son had ratted him out.

"What?" Jamie looked at him in innocence, "it's true." He ran to his godmother, joining her in front of the oven as they admired the meat basking in it, awaiting to be devoured.

Deb couldn't help but laugh at the little boy's shameless honesty, "So what have you got planned? Nice dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds like a _date_, Mom," Nathan replied, aware that his mother was hinting of a more romantic plan for Brooke's birthday, "I just wanna keep it simple, involve the kids, and keep it fun and casual."

"_Casual_?" Deb scoffed, as if disgusted by the word, "You realize that it's been a_ year_ that you've lived together, right? And don't think I haven't seen how you look at this woman, Nathan Scott. It's anything but casual."

Nathan opened his mouth to defend himself, but caught his father's figure making its way towards them and acknowledged the birthday recipient in an awkward manner, "Hey, there he is."

Deb rolled her eyes at her son's attempt to ignore her, walking to the dining room to encourage Brooke and Jamie to take a seat.

"Happy birthday, old man," Nathan handed him the box that Brooke gift-wrapped herself, and the card Jamie drew taped on top.

"Thanks, son," Dan gratefully replied, taking the gift and giving his son a pat on the shoulder, "Let's eat."

* * *

Brooke and Deb stared at the mess in the kitchen, not realizing how much food had been cooked and left over from the dinner. Pots and dishes were in the sink, and left over food in casseroles atop the stove. And the three different pies that were demolished by the Scott men. The two women could swear that they just had Thanksgiving dinner, not Dan's birthday. Deb held up one pie, an apple pie that no one had touched and was still sealed in its container, "Got an extra one. You want it?"

"Hmm," Brooke contemplated before answering, "I'll give it to Dean. I heard he _loves_ pie."

"Good enough," Deb set it aside, "You don't need to help me, Brooke."

"Nonsense," Brooke quickly replied, "It's either this or I sit with them while they watch Nathan's glory days as a Raven. No, thank you."

Deb chuckled, "They never change, do they?"

"Not entirely, no," Brooke agreed, shooting her a smile as she gathered the dirty plates and stuck them in the dishwasher.

Deb cleaned up the kitchen counter, all the while maintaining a conversation with Brooke, "You know, if you're worried, you shouldn't be."

Brooke turned to the older woman and kinked her eyebrow in wonder, "Worried about what?"

"About you know, you and Nathan," Deb answered.

"Why would I be worried about me and Nathan?" Brooke asked, her full attention turning to Deb.

"Because I'm pretty sure you're wondering how _ethical_ it is to fall for my son," Deb blurted out unabashedly, extracting a nervous smile from the younger woman.

"I'm not…falling for Nathan," She answered, turning to her previous position of placing dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Come here," Deb dropped the rag she held and placed it on the kitchen counter, motioning for Brooke to come towards her. Brooke complied hesitantly, wondering what she was about to say.

"I think you've done wonderfully with Nathan and the kids," Deb began, "I'm sure Haley would rather have you in their lives than a total stranger."

Brooke half-heartedly smiled at the mention of Haley's name, a part of her still uneasy about their current living situation. "I just want you to know, that if you're seeking any type of approval from someone else…you have it."

For a moment, she had to wonder where this was all coming from. Yet, it didn't surprise her that Deb held such a motherly authority towards her in the last year, and to be honest, she'd officially replaced Victoria Davis with the woman who stood before her.

"Thanks, Deb," Brooke answered, although uncertainty still clouded her view of the situation. "But it's—"

"Not like that?" Deb finished for her, "Yeah, so I've heard. Don't let yourself miss out on what could be great for both of you…is all I'm saying." She said blatantly, grabbing the rag she left on the counter and turning away to clean the stove, minding her own business as Brooke retreated back to the dirty dishes, an unconventional smile finding its way to corner of her lips.

* * *

"So Aunt Brooke, what do you want for your birthday?" Jamie asked her as she tucked him in, pulling the covers up to his chest and looking at his godmother in anticipation.

"I don't know, buddy," Brooke replied, sitting beside the boy with her arm draped around him, "Haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" He trailed off in a sing-song voice that made Brooke even more curious.

"All right, little man, what do you have under your sleeves?" Brooke asked him as she poked a finger at his side.

Jamie looked down at his pajama top, his sleeves reaching his wrist as he lifted his arms and looked into them to find nothing, "Is this a trick question?"

Brooke laughed, realizing he didn't fully comprehend the figure of speech. "Nevermind," She giggled.

"Do you think grandpa like my gift?" Jamie wondered, placing his arms back down on the bed on either side of him.

"I think he _loves_ your gift," Brooke admitted, recalling how worried the little boy was that the basketball with his and Gracie's 'autographs' wouldn't satisfy his grandfather.

"I hope so," Jamie confessed, "I tried really hard to hold Gracie's hand so she could write her own name with that marker. Who knew babies couldn't write?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, we can't all be geniuses like you, then, huh?"

"I guess not," Jamie replied, a hint of arrogance surrounding his words as his godmother poked at his side again.

"All right, Jimmy Jam, enough with the flirting and head to bed," Nathan's voice appeared at the doorway as he looked at Brooke and Jamie giggling on the bed.

"Okaaaay, Daddy," Jamie replied, giving Brooke a wink that she didn't understand.

Brooke smiled and kissed him on the forehead to say goodnight, and turned to look at Nathan after brushing her hair away from her face. "Your son's growing more and more like you every day," She said as she stood up, walking with him to the hallway.

"His good looks or his charm?" Nathan joked.

"More like his cockiness," Brooke shook her head as she gave him a dimpled smile, causing Nathan to scoff and nod his head at the truthfulness she held with the words.

"Hey, I haven't been like that since high school," He tried to defend himself.

"Please, you haven't been like that since _this morning_," She countered, reminding him of the way he showed off his basketball skills for the millionth time after coming home from practice. To his defense, his son begged him to show some moves in the backyard.

Nathan chuckled, letting her win this bickering before he continued, "Thanks for coming tonight,"

She shrugged, "No problem, thanks for inviting me."

"Jamie insisted," Nathan abruptly replied, "And so did my mom."

Without thinking, she gave him that infamous Brooke Davis smile, the kind she used at the bars when she saw a hot guy she wanted to get her hands on, "What about _you_?"

He remembered that smile well, she gave it to him back in high school during the party his father held as a tribute to the Ravens basketball team. Granted, he walked away, but things were far from different now.

"Maybe I did too," Nathan confessed, not knowing how much his words would affect the brunette.

Brooke found herself start to blush despite her attempt to be the one in control. Truthfully, she didn't expect Nathan to respond the way he did; better yet, she didn't expect to blush at the sound of his voice and the mere words he spoke.

And how long have they been living together?

"_Daddy_," Jamie called out from his bedroom as they stood outside the doorway.

Brooke and Nathan both turned their attention to his room, peeking in through the doorway to find the little boy laying in bed with both eyes closed. "Jamie?" Nathan called out to his son, not knowing whether the boy was dreaming or fully awake.

"Enough with the _flirting_ and head to bed," Jamie repeated the very words his father spoke, keeping his eyes closed, but a hint of a smile crept on his face that both adults caught.

Brooke and Nathan chuckled as they stepped back out on the hallway, both suddenly embarrassed after what Jamie said. She touched his arm gently, and slowly trailed it down to his hand, letting his fingertips get a taste of her touch before she moved past him, "He's right, Nate. Head to bed," She gave him a shy smile, one that he swore was anything but as he watched her disappear down the stairs into her bedroom.

* * *

**The next week…**

Brooke exited her boutique that evening, exhausted from all the customers are at the store, and having to run it by herself while Rae and Dean met with caterers to sample food for their reception. She sat in her car and noticed the card Jamie made for her this morning before she left to work.

On it was a drawing of the two of them, standing side by side and holding hands, complete with _Happy Birthday Best Godmother Ever_ scribbled in red crayola. She smiled as she remembered the way the little boy ran after her in his pajamas just as she was pulling out of the driveway, handing her the card through the window before blowing her a kiss and returning back into the house.

Now, she was on her way home, exhausted yet excited for the night Nathan planned with the children. He'd asked her to dress casual, something she had to change into considering she donned a red satin camisole with a black high waist skirt to work, complete with her favorite black peep-toe Christian Louboutins.

Nathan stepped into the shower soon after he finished playing basketball and getting the children ready for their night out for Brooke's birthday. He'd opted for the Chuck E Cheese night despite Jamie's protests, but he didn't want to make Brooke, or himself for that matter, uncomfortable.

As she drove back home, her mind drifted to the week prior, and how she felt a strange feeling come over her whenever Nathan smiled her way, or whenever she brushed her hand against his. To be honest with herself, she _liked_ how it made her feel: young and hopeful. Then again, it was always pushed away by her thoughts of Haley, and she always managed to set aside the strange feelings she felt for him.

He exited the shower, his towel draped around his waist strategically as he made his way into the bedroom. From across the room, he noticed the chain link wrapped around the doorknobs of the double-door closet, complete with a pad lock. He furrowed his eyes in curiosity, but it quickly transferred to the bed, where a white t-shirt, navy blue button-down shirt, and black pants were lay tactically.

"Jamie?" He called out, but knew it wasn't loud enough for the boy to hear from outside the master bedroom. He did know, however, that the little runt had something to do with it.

Brooke got out of her car, walking towards the house as she smiled in excitement for the night planned. She looked forward to the evening with the kids and liked the idea of having a casual birthday. She inserted the key into the lock and turned the doorknob, opening it and stepping inside the house.

Much to her surprise, the living room was empty and practically dark. She wrinkled her forehead in wonder, calling out Jamie and Nathan's name as she walked further into the house. From the corner of her eyes, she noted an orange glow coming from the other room and she set her purse slowly onto the couch as she headed towards the source.

Nathan finished closing the buttons of the navy blue shirt, putting on the black socks and black shoes that lay at the end of the bed for him to wear. He wore the outfit considering the closet had been chained but his curiosity grew with every movement he made. He exited the master bedroom and headed straight for Jamie's room, but noticed the darkness his house was engulfed in. The empty bedroom of both his children almost made him panic, but the sound of Brooke's voice downstairs eased his fears.

She turned the corner into the dining room and stood in surprise at the sight before her. The dinner table was decorated with a vase of Gerber daisies, and all around lay about ten tea candles to illuminate the table. Wine glasses were placed carefully in front of each dinner ware, and a bucket of ice with a glass of wine beside the flowers, awaiting to be corked open.

Nathan stepped downstairs and headed into the dining room, noticing the glow from the staircase. He turned the corner to find Brooke standing on the other side of the table, the same shocked look on her face. _Jamie_, they both thought to themselves. Both their initial reactions included turning on all the lights and looking for the little mastermind, but Nathan opted to continue with the evening, noting how hard Jamie must've worked to plan this.

Brooke let out a nervous chuckle, clasping her hands together as she stood there looking at Nathan, who was dressed way beyond t-shirt and jeans. "Casual, huh?" She spoke, grinning as he walked towards her.

"Guess I'm full of surprises," Nathan answered, pulling out her chair and giving her a kiss on the cheek before she sat down, "Happy Birthday, Brooke."

She thanked him with a smile and willingly sat in her seat, "So…I guess it's only proper for me to ask. What's for dinner?"

Nathan stood in confusion, realizing he hadn't planned any of this at all, "Good question." He searched around and found a piece of paper taped onto the microwave and read it loudly, "Prime rib with steamed asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes."

_Deb_, she thought to herself, shaking her head.

Nathan served the meal before taking a seat in front of her, nervousness still occupying every bone in his body. Brooke began to eat and noticed the way Nathan picked at his food, "Why are you being weird?"

"What?" Nathan quickly looked up, "Being weird?"

"Yeah, you're being weird," Brooke pointed out as she pointed her fork at him, "I should be the one who feels awkward by this."

"Why is that?" He asked in wonder, propping one elbow on the table.

"Because," Brooke grinned, "It's so _obvious_ that you're flirting with me."

He smiled as he shook his head, and she laughed at his lack of reply, further proving her right despite her attempt at joking with him.

"It just…well, it wasn't the night I had planned," Nathan admitted, taking a forkful of mashed potatoes, "But I have to admit, it's better."

"Told you your son's growing more and more like you every day," Brooke said, "If not more charming."

"I guess so," Nathan agreed. The two enjoyed the dinner prepared by none other than his mother, and with it were laughs and attempts at getting the other person to admit their feelings, something that transferred them back to high school for a moment.

Brooke took a sip of her wine, enjoying the way it swirled in her mouth as she watched Nathan from across her, smiling at him like a kid amazed by magic. He noted the way she looked that evening, how her hair fell gracefully around her face, the way her smile _never_ failed to amaze him.

Not a moment longer, the sound of the stereo from across the room suddenly turned on and both turned their attention to the slow build-up of the rhythm of the song they both knew were about to play.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

The two looked at each other in surprise, and at the same time couldn't help but smile. Nathan took it upon himself to stand up, walking towards the birthday girl as he held out his hand for her to take. "Dance with me?"

Brooke didn't hesitate to reach for the extended hand, and he pulled her up as she stood, leading both of them away from the dining table, and bringing her to face him to assume the stance for a slow dance.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there's no one there to dry your tears_

He placed one hand on her waist as he held the other with his hand, and she looked into his eyes at the feel of his touch against her skin. His eyes found its way from her hands to her hazel irises, lightly clearing his throat for the unusual situation he'd found himself in. An unusual situation he didn't mind sharing with Brooke Davis.

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

She wondered to herself when the last time was she'd felt like this in the presence of another man. It was possibly him-who-shall-not-be-named, but it'd been so long ago that she forgot how good it made her feel. Her left hand snaked its way to his shoulder, admiring the broadness of it and the way his height challenged her despite the high heels she proudly wore. And the way his hand on her waist suddenly brought her even closer made her even weaker than she thought possible.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

Nathan could feel her warm breath against his chest as he pulled her closer, ravishing in the moment he shared with her as they slow danced in the dim room. It'd been a long time since he allowed himself to be attracted to another woman, let alone open his heart to one. Especially Brooke Davis. He'd known her practically his entire life. And it astonished him how differently he know feels towards the woman he once tried to avoid like a plague in their younger years. Not only did holding her in his arms felt good, it simply made him _feel_ again.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

She leaned her head against his shoulder, turning it away from him so she could see the view of her favorite flowers adorning the dinner table. Regardless of whether or not Nathan planned the evening, she found it thoughtful he decided to go through with it anyway, and found herself becoming more attracted to the man who held her hand gently.

_The storms are raging on a rolling sea_

_Down this highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_But you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Nathan took in the light scent of her hair as she leaned against his shoulder, firmly grasping her hand as he held it in his, and leading the way despite dancing in place to the song that surrounded the entire room.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

She didn't know what it was that made her hold her head up suddenly, but as she looked up into Nathan's eyes that met hers, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered beyond reason and the next thing she knew, Nathan had leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Not one bone in her body fought with herself as she felt the way he gently handled her lips with his, kissing it lightly to match the ambience of the dim room. She almost felt herself stumble, but the grasp he had on her waist kept her up long enough to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her as they broke down each other's walls and let the other in.


	13. Memories Come Crashing Down

**Author's Note**: _Haha, I just wanted to clarify from the previous note that I was __**observing**__ a surgery during one of my rotations, not having surgery. But thanks for the concern! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the BN moment, and trust me, I've been itching to write their first kiss since I wrote the first chapter. So I hope you guys are approving of the one-year jump; I figured we can get past all the grieving over Haley and move things along, yes? Hope this one suits you all well also. Happy reading!_

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MEMORIES COME CRASHING DOWN**

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way: safe, comforted, wanted, _hopeful_. She'd been well awake for a half hour now, but she fought the urge to open her eyes in fear that everything that had happened was all a dream. A dream she didn't realize she'd wanted at all. She could feel his arm around her shoulders, his hand draping lazily and brushing against her side. Feeling the slight brush against her skin, she found herself shiver at his touch. On her the other side, his body pressed up against her made her feel wanted…something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was clear he was still fast asleep because of the heavy breathing she could hear from above her head.

"I _told_ you it would work…" The sound of a whispered voice suddenly appeared before her. Without opening her eyes, she was well aware of who the culprit was.

"Ssh, let them sleep."

"They look _so_ cute together…"

"I can't believe you guys woke me up for this."

Brooke and Nathan suddenly blinked their eyes open at the sound of the baritone voice in the room. Not surprised at the company before them, Brooke let out an uncomfortable smile as Nathan removed his arm from around her and adjusted himself on the couch, sitting up as he cleared his throat.

"Wh—what's going on?" He asked, waking himself up as fast as his body could.

"This is _so_ embarrassing…" Brooke trailed off quietly as she placed her head in her hands, leaning forward to prop her elbows on her knees.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Dean started, "it's not like they _slept_ together."

He quickly felt an elbow in his side, coming from his fiancée who had a scowl on her face as Jamie spoke up, "What are you talking about, Uncle Dean? They _are_ sleeping together."

"_No_, man," Dean defended, forgetting his opponent is a 6-year-old, "I mean—"

A second elbow jab to the side emitted from the same source, and he quickly retracted the argument despite Jamie's facial protest.

"We're in the same room, you know," Nathan pointed out to the four people standing before them, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to see if our plan worked," Rae smiled proudly, her eyes meeting with the brunette as she shot her head up with a glare in her eyes.

Deb laughed at the obvious discomfort from her son and Brooke, "All right, everyone, let's leave them alone."

"But Nanny Deb—"Jamie began to protest as he turned to his grandmother.

Deb was quick to silence her grandson with an offer he wouldn't refuse, "I'll make you your favorite breakfast if you leave Daddy and Aunt Brooke alone." Jamie's face lit up as he took her hand, leading her to the kitchen to do as she promised. Dean and Rae followed suit with Gracie in her arms, leaving Brooke and Nathan on the couch to soak in their surprise visit.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, his body continuing to face forward towards the television in front of them.

"I will be," Brooke nodded, "Right after I beat the living hell out of Rae."

Nathan let out a laugh as he imagined the scenario in his head, "I like cat fights."

"You _would_," She joked, playfully elbowing his side, "Pervert."

"But seriously," Nathan looked into her hazel eyes as he placed a comforting hand on her thigh, "you okay?"

She returned the gesture by placing her hand over his and the corners of her lips slowly went upward, "With you? I think I'm gonna be okay."

* * *

**Later that week….**

As the wedding for Rae and Dean approached, with one month to go, Brooke found herself stressing out to make last minute touches to the bride's wedding dress. To top it off, Gracie's first birthday was the following weekend, giving her only three days to prep for the big ONE.

She reached for the mocha latte awaiting for her on the counter, taking a sip before she choked on the hot liquid that made its way down her throat. Her eyes slightly teared up, but her attention returned to the image of the woman sitting alone by the window. She began to walk towards her, shaking off the embarrassing moment she hoped no one witnessed.

"_Lindsey_?"

The blonde woman looked up from the book she was reading, and greeted Brooke with a sweet smile, "Brooke Davis." She stood up to give the brunette a hug before the two sat down to enjoy their drinks.

"What—oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked in her raspy voice.

Lindsey shut her book, "Actually, I came to talk to Lucas about something."

"Well, you're a year late. He moved—"

"Yeah, I know that _now_. I'd been avoiding him like a plague since he told me that Peyton was his fiancée, so I guess I should've called before I decided to drop by for a surprise." Lindsey explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, I'm…sorry about that, by the way. Everything that happened."

"Don't be," Lindsey waved a hand, "I should've known, right? I edited his first novel."

The brunette responded with an uneasy smile, recalling the contents of his first book. "There was no place for me in his life." Lindsey continued, her voice in a solemn manner as Brooke looked on.

"What did you wanna talk to him about, if you don't mind me asking." Brooke wondered in curiosity, taking a sip of her latte.

"I wanted to let him know in person that his new book is great." She held up the unpublished book before her, "But I'm handing over the responsibility to the new junior editor on the team. Give him something to get his feet wet with."

Brooke nodded, not realizing Lucas had plans to write another novel. Last she heard, on the news nonetheless, was that he was doing a book tour for The Comet, several months ago. Otherwise, she hadn't heard from him since he left to chase after his wife. Truthfully, she didn't find herself concerned about the two; her life had been a rollercoaster with the company, taking care of the kids with Nathan, and playing sidekick to the bride to be.

"You look like you're thinking of something….." Lindsey interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm just," Brooke began as she sighed, "Just thinking about how great it is to see you again. How long you gonna be in town?"

"Hmm," Lindsey counted, mentally, "Probably two weeks, depending on whether or not they need me back out there in New York."

"That's great!" Brooke smiled in excitement, "You'll be here for Gracie's first birthday."

"Awesome," Lindsey returned with her own smile, "Is she the baby you adopted?"

"Um," Brooke suddenly sunk in her seat, forgetting it'd been a year since Lindsey was around Tree Hill, "Actually…she's Haley and Nathan's baby."

"_What_? Oh my god! I didn't know they had another kid. I should've kept in touch more often, especially with Haley. She was practically my only friend here in Tree Hill..." Lindsey caught herself rambling just as Brooke began to open her mouth, "How _is_ Haley?"

Brooke quickly tightened her lips as she slowly nodded her head, "There's…a _lot_ of things I need to catch you up on, Linds."

* * *

"How the hell did you do it, Nate?" Dean groaned in frustration as he stepped into the backyard, handing Nathan a can of soda and Jamie a box of juice before plopping down on the chair beside the swimming pool."

"_Heck_, Uncle Dean, _heck_," Jamie stressed, correcting the older man beside him.

"Do what?" Nathan asked, setting down the soda and lightly rocking the car seat that held Gracie as she cooed at her older brother.

"Sit through a linen color sampling," Dean answered, rolling his eyes at the idea, "I mean, I really don't care if the table linen is white or off-white or if the linen napkins are light blue or medium blue…I just…I don't _caaaare_."

Nathan and Jamie laughed at the desperation in his face and voice, Gracie chiming in with her father and brother. "Sorry, man, Haley wasn't as bad as Rae, I guess."

"I'm not talking about Rae," Dean replied as he furrowed his brows, "I'm talking about _Brooke_. The woman is neurotic."

"She's the maid of honor," Nathan pointed out, "You should've seen her attempt at making Haley's wedding dress one time. It had feathers and sequins and…anyway, she loves weddings. It's her thing."

"Yeah, had I know she was this crazy about weddings, I would've never invited her…" Dean shook his head jokingly, causing Jamie to giggle.

Nathan sighed, "Give her a break. This is, what, the third time she's been the maid of honor?"

"_Damn_," Dean blurted out, silently apologizing to Jamie for his language. "Always the maid of honor, never the bride."

"Gives her hope, I guess. She hasn't been lucky in love the last few years so she puts all her energy in making sure the wedding is perfect and the bride is happy." Nathan explained, although he wondered to himself how it was possible he knew that much about her.

Dean exhibited the same curiosity but decided to avoid touching that nerve, "Hmm, which explains why light blue is _so_ much better than medium blue." Nathan shook his head at the sarcasm, deciding to change the subject before Jamie butted in.

"I think it's cool, Uncle Dean," He began, "Nanny Deb says if you do good things for people, good things happen to you. Something called Garmo."

"_Karma_," Nathan corrected, and Jamie nodded in agreement, as if he never mispronounced it in the first place. "And do I even wanna know what you're getting at?"

"Come here, little punk," Dean grabbed the little boy and plopped him on his lap, making him giggle uncontrollably as he dug his fingers into Jamie's sides. The little boy pleaded for him to stop and after deciding he'd had enough, Dean retracted his fingers and let the boy go, Jamie composing himself as he stuck out his tongue before walking away to play with his basketball.

"Did you ever think about having kids?" Nathan asked him, making Dean express a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you kidding? I can't stand them," Dean admitted, shaking his head at the ridiculous question.

"Yet you coach a children's basketball league AND you clearly enjoying hanging with Jamie," Nathan countered.

"That's different," Dean huffed as he stole a quick glance towards Jamie's direction, "they're not _MY_ kids."

"They're kids all the same," Nathan shot back, determined to win the argument.

"Not really," Dean leaned back against the plastic chair, "I don't need to put up with bedtime stories, dirty diapers, crying and bitching about toys…no, thank you."

"Your future _wife_ know about this?" Nathan asked, grinning at his friend's stubbornness.

Dean shrugged in reply, "Hmm, she will eventually. I got dreams, Nate. Can't let kids get in the way."

Nathan snickered, "You sound like me when I found out Haley was pregnant with Jamie. Trust me, man, having kids? Your dreams get _bigger_."

"You don't get it, Nate," Dean shook his head, disagreeing with the man before him, "I wanna go farther than coach kids in basketball. I wanna be at least in the college level, having kids….it'll slow me down. I know it."

"Don't underestimate them," Nathan assured, his eyes slowly gazing over to make sure Jamie was safe from harm's way, "They can push you harder than you could ever imagine. I know—"

"All right, save the lecture for someone else 'cause I really don't wanna hear it," Dean interrupted him, causing Nathan to wonder how he struck such a nerve. Dean seemed different for a few moments before he tried to shake off the awkward conversation before continuing, "Is the gay moment over yet?"

Nathan, without any words, nodded his head as he continued to rock the car seat beside him, the baby girl smiling back at her father.

* * *

"Brooke and Nathan sitting in a tree…_wait_." Rae stopped in her tracks on the sidewalk, "How is it possible to sit _in_ a tree? I would think it's sitting _under_ a tree…"

"Seriously?" Brooke stood beside her, "You're analyzing a children's song?"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rae practically yelled into her face, a huge smile on display.

"_Wow_," Brooke turned away, facing forward as she began walking, "How old are you again?"

"Admit it, you haven't been this happy since…the entire time I've known you," Rae tried to recall in her head as she followed the brunette walking in front of her.

The two women decided to finalize some wedding details, making sure the cake was the right flavor and design for the festivities. Right after leaving the bakery that morning, they were making their way back to the boutique to open the store.

"So I gotta ask you…" Rae began, strolling beside her friend as she swung her purse in her hands, "Who's _really_ the better Scott?"

"I wouldn't know," Brooke responded without blinking her eyes.

"Shut up," Rae nudged her side with an elbow, "Seriously."

"Seriously. I don't know," Brooke admitted, "And I'm not counting the time we had that sex tape, because that was totally a drunk night and I don't even remember a thing."

For the second time, Rae stopped in her tracks, reaching beside her to grasp the other woman's arm, "Excuse me…sex tape?"

"Uh," Brooke chuckled at the memory, "Yeah, it was back in high school. During one of his many break-ups with Peyton—"

"Wait, Peyton and Nathan?" Rae felt like the new girl all over again.

"Yeaaah, totally different guy than he is now. But like I said, it was high school," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, starting to walk again towards the direction of her store.

Rae quickly found herself beside her once again, "So you can't remember the sex because you were drunk."

"Exactly," Brooke nodded, although the topic was making her slightly bit uncomfortable.

"If you didn't have sex on your birthday, what the hell did you guys do?" Rae asked, as if shocked at the situation.

"We talked and…kissed, that's it. No sex," Brooke replied in a nonchalant manner, determined to keep her mouth shut about the topic.

"You do realize how hot Nathan is, right? I mean, if Dean wasn't _hotter_…I'd probably—"

This time, Brooke was the one to stop walking and she turned to the woman beside her, "If you _must_ know, which you obviously want to, I don't…want that kind of relationship with him. I wanna take it slow and if that means all we get to do is kiss, then that's fine by me. There, happy?"

Rae sighed, pouting at the answer she was given, "You do realize this isn't junior high, right? Booooring…"

Brooke playfully punched her shoulder as they shared a laugh before resuming their walk. Moving past the subject, Rae began, "By the way, if you and Nathan are free, I'd love it if you could come to Tric with Dean and me."

Brooke turned her head momentarily, "That's random. What's it for?"

"Oh, you know," Rae shrugged her shoulders, "Just a nice night out with some friends; drinks, dinner, you know."

"I could use one of those, I guess," Brooke nodded, "Gives me a break from all this wedding planning and making sure Gracie's birthday party is on track."

"Great," Rae smiled, "So we'll see you guys tonight."

* * *

Red was definitely her color. In her experience, it made her even _more_ irresistible to any man she'd ever come across. She buttoned up the front of her Diane Von Furstenberg dress she'd forgotten was hidden in the back of her closet, eyeing herself up and down at the mirror before her, making sure it was free from wrinkles. _Perfect_, she thought to herself as she let her hands slide down her sides, admiring the material beneath her palms.

"Perfect," she heard a voice come up from behind her, and she slowly turned to find Nathan standing in the doorway of the guestroom. "If you're wondering how it looks…it looks perfect."

She gave him a soft smile, a hint of red appearing on her cheeks, "Thank you."

Nathan approached her as she turned to face him, wrapping his arms around the small of her waist, and pressing her smaller frame against his, "This is…okay, right?"

She tilted her head to the side slightly before responding, "What do you mean?"

"You and me," He answered, although unsure of the words he wanted to use, "this is…"

"It's _different_," Brooke offered to finish the sentence, "But it's…it feels good."

"Good," Nathan agreed as he reached down and pressed his lips gently against her forehead, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"That's 'cause you haven't," Brooke chuckled, "I was just doing some wedding stuff with Rae."

"Light blue or medium blue linens?" Nathan asked with a grin.

She held up a hand between them and lightly slapped it against his chest, "So not funny. I know Dean doesn't enjoy that kind of stuff, but it means a lot to Rae for him to participate."

"And you?"

"It means something to me too. Plus, the excruciating look on his face when he has to choose between four shades of _white_ is something I can't pass up on." Brooke replied with a devilish grin as she gestured for him to release her so she can finish getting ready.

Nathan obeyed, watching her return in front of the mirror and put on the black peep-toes awaiting for her by the bed. Despite the three-inch heels, her height was nowhere near a challenge to his.

"All right," Brooke readied herself, taking one last look in the mirror, "Ready to go?"

Nathan nodded, admiring the beauty before him. He liked to admit that he noticed when a woman put effort in their appearance, and with Brooke Davis, it definitely showed. She'd chosen the perfect dress to showcase her curves with every move she made and she'd kept the short brown hair down for the night's occasion. Without a second though, he opened his mouth, "What time do we have to meet with them?"

Brooke glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that it was 7:35 pm, "By 8."

"Hmm," Nathan pretended to have a concerned look on his face as he slowly walked towards her, "We don't really _have_ to go to this thing, do we…"

Brooke raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at the statement, "What are you talking about? I promised Rae and your mom's already putting Gracie to sleep and Jamie's—"

Nathan completely ignored her as he stopped directly in front of the smaller woman, "I guess we're just gonna have to tell them that we were _late_ because we couldn't find _anyone_ to take care of the kids…"

She could almost kick herself for not getting the hint when he gave it. Brooke Davis practically invented this trap. Obviously, she was a little rusty. Nathan slowly ducked his head low, eventually meeting with her pink-glossed lips, as he placed a hand behind her head, cradling the back of her skull as his fingers intertwined with her brown hair.

She could feel herself completely succumbing to the man as her weight became too much to hold up for her knees, and she reached both hands out to grip his arms to support herself. By the time she'd done so, he'd somehow backed her up against the wall in the guestroom, pressing up against her and causing her to moan as his tongue snaked its way in her mouth. Nathan's hand remained behind her hand as the other found itself encircling her waist, holding her firm enough as if desperate not to let go but gentle enough to make the moment erotic rather than sadistic. She gave in to the voices in her head, reaching up and wrapped her arms around his neck, using her wrists to pull him in closer as she hungrily returned the kiss.

Yep, red was _definitely_ her color.

* * *

"I'm sorry we're late—" Brooke offered as she hurriedly walked towards the table that was occupied by the bride and groom to be. Nathan followed right behind as he acknowledged the awaiting couple.

"Uh-huh…" Rae cut her off, adjusting the table napkin on her lap as she waved off the ridiculous apology from Brooke.

Dean grinned as Brooke and Nathan took a seat across from them, "This is…this is just great. Our best man and maid of honor, _together_."

"Don't be gay, Dean," Nathan shot back as he made himself comfortable in his seat, making sure Brooke was well adjusted in hers. "You guys order anything yet?"

"Just some hot wings and beer," Rae answered.

"I wore a dress to eat hot wings and drink beer?" Brooke lightly groaned at the situation.

"Speaking of your dress," Rae pointed to the woman in front of her, "You might wanna finish buttoning it up."

Brooke looked down, embarrassed to find that the top two buttons were still undone. Quickly fixing it, she let out a nervous chuckle as Dean laughed in his seat, holding up his hand for a high-five.

"All right, Nate!"

Nathan shook his head, refusing to wallow in his joy, causing Dean to put his hand back down and slapping the table instead.

"It's not like that," Brooke made clear, feeling Nathan's hand give a comforting hold on her thigh under the table.

"We've heard that before," Dean rolled his eyes, "You guys need a new line."

"Anyway!" Brooke raised her voice slightly, determined to change the topic from her and Nathan, "So you two ready to get married?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dean nodded, turning to his fiancée beside him.

"Bet you can't wait to have kids, too, right?" Nathan chimed in, an evil grin on his face as Dean's head quickly turned to look at him with glaring eyes.

Rae smiled at the idea of having children with Dean, "Oh, god, you don't even know. I've already got a few names in mind for our first baby, whether it's a boy or girl."

"Awww…" Brooke replied, her posture turning juvenile at the thought of bad-ass baby Winchesters running around.

"Hear that, Dean?" Nathan locked his eyes on his friend's, "She's already got names for your first born."

Dean continued to glare at Nathan, who was clearly enjoying the torture he was giving him. Brooke was right, the excruciating look on his face a definite can't-miss.

"I'll be back, I need to drain my lizard." Dean excused him, emitting a disgusted look from the women's faces as Nathan laughed.

He found himself in a maze as he maneuvered amongst some crowded tables, eventually approaching the bar. The familiar bartender, Owen, caught his eye and they both nodded to acknowledge each other. Halfway past the bar, Dean's eyes landed on a blonde, slouching over the counter as she stirred the cosmopolitan in her hand.

Her tall, slender figure was visible despite the dim lighting and the angle she was facing away from him. He knew who she was immediately by the way her long hair draped behind her back and the movement she made with her hand. It was something she did whenever she was in deep thought, swirling the glass in her hand and not daring to touch it until she'd come to a decision in her mind.

Forgetting he needed to use the men's room, he strolled towards the bar, finding himself searching for various ways to greet her. By the time he stood beside her, his mind had completely gone blank except for the one word he never thought he'd say again.

"Lindsey?"

* * *

_I hope I don't get stoned for the drama that's coming up. I wanted to bring back someone we were all familiar with, and at the same time, I really enjoyed Lindsey's character. Hey, it's Tree Hill, right? Constructive criticism is more than welcome!_


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I've got a _ton _of schoolwork to finish up on and some other important things I need to tend to.  
So as of now, this story won't be updated 'til the end of December, so I can get finals over  
and done with as well as study for the boards in hopes of graduating on time.  
Anyway, I put up a little something to show you what's coming up.  
I don't know if shows much, but I guess it's something.  
Besides, I did the video to keep me up from falling asleep on my research paper.

**  
PROMO:  
**Go on YOUTUBE and type in username **_hishappyending_  
**The title is **_promo (hwy fanfic)_**

_P.S. Hey, at least my "mid-season finale" is a bit sooner than the show's, right? Haha. _

_Have a happy holidays, everyone!_


	15. Touch Me I'm Going to Scream Pt I

**Author's Note: **Yay, guess who's back! I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! I know we all don't know too much about Lindsey from the show, so I've decided to just make up my own history about her. I hope you all like it.

In the midst of all my banner making for my video contest winners, I made this for the story:

_http:// .us/ img152/ 4895/ _

(just get rid of the spaces)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: TOUCH ME I'M GOING TO SCREAM PT. 1**

**(The same night as the dinner)**

_Nathan kissed the brunette the way he'd gotten used to: planting his lips softly on hers, both slightly taking in a breath to revel in the moment. Brooke Davis was perfection if such a thing existed; and he couldn't believe he was the one lucky enough to be with her. The kiss ended, despite how much he wanted it to continue. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting hers as her face slowly came into view._

_It didn't take much longer for the view to become distorted, and Brooke's face slowly started to blur, causing Nathan to blink his eyes to adjust his focus. No matter how hard he tried, her face became more distorted, eventually dissolving into thin air, leaving nothing but him standing in the middle of the bedroom._

_From the corner of his eye, he saw something—someone—familiar. Not fighting the urge to look, he turned his head to face the person he never thought he'd see again. She stood at the doorway with a long and flowing white dress, and the most angelic look on her face was clearly visible. He could barely move as the sight before him sent chills through his spine. She smiled that familiar smile, the one she'd given him the day he promised 'Always & Forever' at their beach wedding; the one he knew he couldn't live with out; the one he knew no one could ever replace. _

Nathan Scott woke up, his eyes shooting open and finding themselves staring at the ceiling. He hadn't realized how hard he'd been breathing, and tried his best to compose himself. He hesitated to look around the dim bedroom, not knowing who would be with him.

The room was empty as his eyes scanned the master bedroom slowly, eventually landing on the angelic face that stared back at him. Haley James Scott was perfection if such a thing ever existed, and he still couldn't believe she was gone.

* * *

**(Saturday)**

Lindsey stood at the grave site, looking down at the yellow flowers that someone had left days ago. She'd woken up this morning after a week full of surprises and she couldn't quite understand any of it all. The day at the coffee shop with Brooke broke her heart when she found out the news that Haley passed away…one year prior. She felt like a terrible friend; for not knowing or not even calling to make sure Nathan and the kids were okay. After all, Haley had taken her side during the love triangle that ended with her running away from being the next Mrs. Scott. Still, how could she _not_ have kept in touch all this time?

"Lindsey?"

She uncrossed her arms at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. Nathan approached her as he held a dozen red roses in his hand, dressed in a black button-down shirt and slacks.

"Hey, Nathan," She greeted him with a smile, much to his surprised look. He instinctively greeted his brother's former fiancée with a hug before laying down the roses atop his late wife's grave.

"This is a surprise," He stood back up, placing both hands in his pockets, "I didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah," Lindsey nodded her head, her eyes switching from the roses to the man beside her, "I had some things to take care of but I won't be here long. Just a couple of weeks."

A moment of silence lingered between them before both spoke up at the same time.

"Nathan, I'm sor—"

"Lindsey, I'm sor—"

They both stopped, lips tightened as they both accepted the apology without any further words. Lindsey felt horrible about Nathan losing the love of his life, knowing how much he and Haley had been through so much and loved each other unconditionally. Nathan, on the other hand, truly believed Lindsey was the one for his brother—at least, at that point in time she was. Both felt empathic concern for the other, but their lack of closeness contributed to the discomfited silence between the two.

"Look, I'll leave you alone," Lindsey offered, remembering that Nathan was here for the one-year anniversary of his wife's death, "I've got some things to do…"

Nathan nodded as he watched her back away, but called out to her while she was within earshot, "Lindsey, my daughter…she's turning one today. There's a party at the house later if you're not too busy."

Lindsey nodded, knowing about the event Brooke had mentioned the same day she broke the news about Haley. It was a bittersweet celebration, indeed. She gave him a sympathetic smile as he turned his head away, and she turned around to walk back to her car. There was one more surprise she needed to deal with.

* * *

"So….you're not even gonna tell me?"

Brooke squinted her eyes at Rae as they both prepared the food on the table. The food that Rae prepared for the party, considering Brooke could barely cook. She did, however, order cheese pizza for Jamie and his friends to devour in case the rest of the menu didn't appeal to them.

"Don't you have to finish barbecuing or something?" Brooke reminded her, quickly glancing at a frustrated Skills in the backyard.

Rae turned to look at the man who took over her job, "What? He offered," she followed Brooke to the kitchen.

"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly nosy you are?"

"Actually….YES," Rae shot back, "But that's besides the point. You show up the other night with your top barely on and you won't even share the details?"

"You know, my sex life is _so_ not even up for discussion…._ever_." Brooke hissed through gritted teeth, keeping her voice as low as possible.

Rae rolled her eyes and sighed, placing one hand on her hip and the other one the table. She was eyeing the brunette as she purposely avoided the subject of her and Nathan, and Rae's eyes suddenly widened at the realization.

"Oh my god…"

Brooke glanced up momentarily as she continued to set up the paper plates and plastic utensils on a table, "What?"

"You haven't slept with him, have you?"

Without a second thought, Brooke flung up plastic spoon towards the nosy woman and Rae skillfully avoided it by stepping to the side just in time. The shocked and annoyed look on Brooke's face made her laugh, despite the slight tinge of pity she felt for her friend.

"Would you _please_!" Brooke motioned to the children playing in the living room nearby, still maintaining a low volume "Jamie's right _there_!"

Rae smiled, "Okay, fine. But why haven't you slept with him?"

"Because," Brooke began, returning to her previous task, "I don't wanna jump into anything that my heart's not ready for…"

"Bullshit," Rae spit out, crossing her arms as the other woman emitted a shocked look on her face.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me," Rae raised an eyebrow, throwing her boss the type of attitude she used to give Dean, "You're not seriously gonna stand there and claim you don't want to be with him."

"I didn't say—_look_, don't twist my words around. All I said was that my heart may not be ready to be in a relationship…._regardless_ of with whom it may be." Brooke shot back, assuming a challenger stance.

The two women stood staring each other down, either one refusing to back down from the issue. Before Brooke could open her mouth, her godson's voice boomed throughout the living room as his little feet ran towards the front door. She turned to find the source of his sudden burst of energy and she could swear all sense quickly dismissed her.

"Uncle Lucas!!!"

"Hey, buddy!" Lucas cheerfully greeted his godson, picking up and feigning a groan, "My god, you're big."

"I'm older now, Uncle Lucas," Jamie explained, "It's part of growing up."

"Uh," Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. Smarty pants."

Brooke's eyes watched the two interact by the front door, and she could hear Rae behind her muttering '_holy shit'_ under her breath. Lucas remained glued to his godson before his eyes looked up and met hers as she stood near the kitchen, her face composing itself as best she could.

Lucas closed the front door, all the while Brooke wondered where his wife was. She watched as he strolled towards her, a genuine smile on his face as he extended his arms out to hug her. Brooke complied, a big part of her surprised she easily did so despite the way they'd left things. She'd allowed her chin to rest on his shoulder for a few seconds before she heard Rae clear her throat. Brooke released herself from the embrace, shooting Rae a look before she walked away after greeting Lucas with a fake smile. She wasn't much of a fan of him, and it clearly showed.

"It's good to see you, Brooke," Lucas spoke, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah," She nodded in reply, letting out a nervous chuckle she hoped didn't seem like a nervous chuckle, "Uh, wow. I didn't know you were coming."

"I couldn't miss my niece's first birthday," He pointed out, and she let out a laugh knowing how dumb she must've sounded. _Of course_ he would be here, he's Nathan's brother for crying out loud. The question was, why didn't Nathan say anything to her?

* * *

"You look good, Linds," Dean complimented the woman who approached him as he nervously sat at the park bench.

Lindsey gave a half-hearted wave and smile, taking a seat beside him as she kept her eyes to the view of the river in front of her, "Not so bad yourself, Winchester."

The Saturday morning breeze swept by as the two sat facing the river, admiring its serenity and unconsciously avoiding the following conversation.

Dean leaned forward in his seat, propping his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. Looking down on the ground, he noted his worn down black biker boots beside her more sophisticated black pumps planted firmly on the cement.

"I missed you, you know?" Dean broke the silence between them, and although he wasn't looking at her, he could sense the corner of her lips turn to a smile.

"You _left_, Dean," Lindsey blurted out, causing Dean to hang his head low.

"I know," He replied in a soft voice, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She sighed as he admitted, shaking her head as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to compose herself before she continued, "They live in Seattle now."

Dean nodded despite the fact that he wasn't aware of it, "How is she?"

"She hates you," Lindsey confessed, wiping a teardrop from her cheek as she gave a chuckle, "But you know that."

Dean didn't reply, not once looking at Lindsey as she continued, "I hate you, too, sort of. But…I guess I can't blame you. You weren't old enough to vote let alone raise a child."

"I…could barely take care of myself," Dean added, finally sitting up straight and leaning back to assume the same posture as she, "I'm sorry. I was young and stupid…and I didn't know any better."

"Yeah, you were stupid," Lindsey joked, making Dean chuckle at her before he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to his side, "I missed you, too."

* * *

"Hey, ex-boyfriend-turned-brother-in-law."

Nathan's eyebrows wriggled in confusion as he looked up from Haley's grave to find Peyton Scott making her way towards him. A smile appeared on his face as she stood in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"God, it's good to see you, Peyton," Nathan sighed, taking in the scent of her hair, realizing how long it'd been since they'd seen each other.

"It's good to see you, Nate," She smiled, pulling back and placing her hands on his arms to take a good look at him, "You look great!"

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," He complimented her, and she smiled in return before she gave a quick greeting to Haley.

"I didn't think you'd make it," He confessed.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Peyton exclaimed, "I can't believe it's been a year already."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, his eyes glancing over Haley's headstone before returning to Peyton's eyes.

Peyton knew all too well the feeling of losing a loved one so she placed her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it as they both looked down at the headstone.

"I miss her," Nathan nodded.

"I know," Peyton agreed, her eyes slowly filling with tears as she remembered one of the best friends she'd ever had, "Me too."

* * *

Lindsey laughed uncontrollably as Dean flung a gummy bear at her, both sitting at a bench in front of the coffee shop she'd seen Brooke at a few days ago.

"So tell me," Dean began, "What were you doing at Tric the other night? You looked like you were in deep thought."

Lindsey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before replying, "I was…mostly drinking away the fact that I just found out a good friend of mine passed away and I regret not keeping in touch."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, agreeing about both points, "I know how that is."

"But I don't wanna bring down the mood," Lindsey smiled, quickly changing the subject, "What's been going on with you?"

"Just getting my life together," He replied as he looked out at the street before them, "coaching kids' basketball like I wanted to when I was a teenager. Hoping to upgrade to college basketball sometime in the near future."

"Good for you," She placed a hand over his, her mind drifting back to the days they used to sit out on her front porch during the summer and watch the world go by.

"Sorry about your Dad, Linds," Dean offered, letting her know she was always on his mind despite not being in touch for years. Lindsey only responded with a tight smile, determined to keep the reunion away from death.

"Last I remember, you were still dating that one jerk," Dean recalled, shaking his head at the image in his mind.

"Mike Simmons? Oh my god, he was like…_nobody_, Dean," She replied.

"Yeah, but I still wanted to kick his ass. He was a jackass, and I was only looking out for my best friend," He winked at her and she smiled in return.

"I was engaged almost two years ago," Lindsey blurted out, and Dean turned to look at her with a surprised look on his face. Clearly, the day had been full of surprises. "Yeah, it didn't work out." She continued, flashing the hand that lacked the engagement ring.

Dean watched as she shrugged her shoulders, knowing by the look in her eyes that she still seemed hurt by it. She was, after all, the girl he'd grown up with. He playfully elbowed her side, "It's his loss, anyway. Remember what I always told you? Any guy who doesn't see how great you are, doesn't deserve a minute of your time."

Lindsey nodded, "Yeah, but he wasn't _always_ such a jackass." Dean laughed, standing up at the same time.

"They're all jackasses," He commented, and she stood up beside him, knowing this would be the end of their conversation.

"Anyway, I got somewhere to go to," Dean said, nudging his head towards the Impala awaiting him down the street.

"Same here," Lindsey glanced at her watch and back up at him.

"Give me a call before you leave," He reminded her, "I really missed you." The two shared a hug before parting ways, not knowing they were both headed to the same place.

* * *

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked Lucas, honestly curious at the whereabouts of her best friend.

The two found themselves in the backyard, surrounded by guests for the baby girl's birthday, as they caught up with each other's lives.

From across the yard, Rae carried Gracie, eyeing the former couple and silently cussing Lucas Scott under her breath.

"She went to see her Mom," He answered, "She'll be by afterwards."

"Good," Brooke slightly nodded, looking down at the swimming pool, "how's Los Angeles?"

"It's treating me well. I've been working on a third novel," Lucas explained, happiness surrounding his words as he continued, "Hoping it'll get done soon."

Brooke tightened her lips, remembering that Lindsey mentioned it when she bumped into her earlier in the week, "What's it about?"

"Not about my life, that's for sure," Lucas joked, recalling how revealing his first novel was

Someone caught Lucas's attention and his eyes darted to the back sliding door, "Peyton."

"_Again_?" Brooke caught herself saying, not realizing how sharp her words had sounded. Lucky for her, Lucas had gotten up and quickly excused himself as he headed to greet his wife that had walked out to the back yard along with his brother. Brooke slowly followed suit, her eyes catching Rae's as she mentally threw daggers at Lucas's head.

"Peyton," Brooke said her name as the blonde woman walked towards her with a smile.

"Brooke," Peyton wrapped her arms around her, "God, I missed you."

"It's good to see you again, Peyton," Brooke replied, surprising herself when she realized how much she'd truly meant what she just said. Despite all the drama they'd gone through (ninety-percent of the time fighting over _one_ boy), she couldn't cover up the fact that they'd always been there for each other as they were growing up. Sure, she hadn't been around in the last year. Sure, she practically flew back to L.A. without a warning. But that didn't change the fact that a fifteen year friendship should be shattered over a boy; besides, they're married now. And these are her two best friends. She's supposed to be happy for them.

Brooke watched as Peyton and Lucas retreated back into the house to grab some food, promising her to catch up a little later, leaving her and Nathan standing a few feet from each other. She'd seen him this morning as he hurriedly left for the cemetery, all the while she prepared for the party. She noticed him being distant since the dinner a couple of nights ago, but concluded it was because of Haley's anniversary. Nathan gave her a half-hearted smile as he walked away before she had the chance to initiate their first conversation of the day.

* * *

The 'Happy Birthday' song filled the living room as Brooke set down the pink cake adorned with candy flowers on the coffee table. Nathan held Gracie, who was clapping with the rhythm of the song, making everyone say how adorable she was as they continued to sing. Jamie sat proudly beside his father and baby sister, smiling up at his Aunt Brooke when she took a step back and stood beside Dean and Rae.

At the end of the song, Nathan leaned over with Gracie, letting her blow out her own candle even if she could barely blow out any air. Jamie willingly helped his sister and gave a satisfying smile when the room clapped after the flame had disappeared.

Brooke clasped her hands together and let her arms fall to the front of her body, smiling as she watched Jamie hand Gracie a candy flower, and Nathan insisting she's too small to eat it. "How time flies by," Dean commented beside her, and she turned to find that Rae left to grab the plate and utensils to serve the cake.

Ignoring his comment, she raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Why are you here so late?"

"Saw an old friend and did a little catching up," Dean answered.

"Well, at least you're here," Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly, "I need someone to run to in case I get into a mess with Lucas."

Dean looked to his right and found the culprit sitting on the couch with his wife, "I saw him when I walked in. Must've been a surprise."

"Big surprise," Brooke nodded, leaning in closer, "Thanks to Nathan."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Maybe he forgot," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, you know, with Haley's anniversary and everything…."

"Maybe he forgot, _my ass_," Dean scoffed, "Are you still pissed at Lucas or what?" She looked up at him, wondering which instance he was referring to. But it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter anymore, right?

"I don't know," She replied, honestly, "I know he hasn't been perfect, and neither have I, but we're too old to be holding grudges over our past."

Dean nodded, accepting that she didn't want to disclose any more information about the twisted love triangle he'd witnessed for so long. He could see that the three of them tried to be adults about it, and he could see that Peyton and Brooke were trying their best to hold their friendship together. But both women fell apart easily when it came to Lucas Scott. He didn't know what kind of power the man had over these two women, but he'd concluded that he was a jackass, _especially_ the stories he'd heard from Rae about the history of the love triangle. He shook his head, but smiled when Jamie came up to him to show him a toy his sister had received, but decided she'd be too young to play with.

From the corner of her eye, Brooke saw the front door open and quickly remembered there was one more guest that she'd invited to the party. Her excitement turned to nervousness when her eyes landed on Lucas and Peyton as she made her way to greet the visitor.

"Lindsey!" She called her name in a loud whisper, "I'm glad you made it."

The two women wrapped each other in a quick hug, "Sorry I'm late, I saw an old friend and we just did some catching up."

"Hmm," Brooke wriggled her eyebrows, "That seems to be the trend today. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you before you walk in there."

Lindsey became confused, her eyes darting to the figure approaching them. Her former fiancé was making his way to the bathroom, not recognizing the woman standing next to Brooke Davis. Brooke cleared her throat to catch his attention, and before he reached the bathroom door, he looked up and his eyes fell on the other blonde woman he'd been madly in love with sometime ago.

But Lindsey wasn't looking back at him. In fact, it seemed she was looking _past_ him. Another figure approached the three, and Brooke wondered why the former couple had yet to exchange any words. But her question was answered when Dean approached them, holding out a plate with a sliced cake until he recognized the woman standing beside Brooke.

"Dean?"

"Lindsey?"

"Uh," Brooke muttered, her eyes landing on Lucas's as he grew just as confused as the brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked Lindsey as Brooke reached for the plate he'd handed her.

"I could ask you the same," Lucas chimed in, putting the spotlight on Lindsey.

"You know her?" Dean turned to Lucas, wondering what planet he'd been living on.

"Uh," Brooke began to say, but couldn't find the words to do so and kept her lips tightened as she watched the three figure out the puzzle, although she was just as curious why Dean and Lindsey knew one another.

"_He_ was my fiancé," Lindsey replied by switching her eyes to Lucas, answering Dean's question.

"Who? _Him_?" Dean turned to Lucas beside him, shocked beyond words.

"Is there another party over here or what?" Rae's voice joined in as she approached the four of them standing by the doorway.

"Uh, babe," Dean said, causing Lindsey to raise an eyebrow at the nickname, "This is Lindsey Strauss."

Rae extended her hand to greet her, "Oh…_oh_! You're uh," she remembered the name all too well from Brooke's stories about Lucas's messy triangle post-high school. She didn't bother to complete her sentence when she noticed the strange way Lucas looked at his former fiancée.

Dean continued, "We grew up together."

Rae's nervous smile turned to _another_ confused look, "Excuse me?"

Brooke cleared her throat, trying to break the tension that had quickly formed amongst everyone. "_Okay_! So…this is Lindsey, we all know she's Lucas's ex-fiancee," she gave a quick apologetic look at her before continuing, "and _now_, we know she's also Dean's childhood friend, as weird as that may be. SO….since she's also _my_ friend, let's all go back to the party and enjoy ourselves. And we can all try and figure out this episode of twilight zone later, 'kay? Deal?"

She linked her arm around Lindsey's and escorted her into the party, leaving the three dumbfounded by the doorway, knowing the day would be far from over.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am not entirely happy with this chapter (it took about 3 drafts), but I figured I should just post it because if I don't, it'll reach 23 drafts and my head would explode. My muse has suddenly become bored with this and is working on another one already (four chapters deep, mind you) so stay tuned because this story just may be over sooner than planned. Don't worry, there's gonna be Brathan interaction in the next chapter. Thanks for everyone's patience! Reviews and whatnot are kindly appreciated.


	16. All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all your feedback! I'm glad everyone's still on board with the story, 'cause if my muse isn't kickin' in, then your words of encouragement surely do. I realize there's a bit of a mix-up about Dean & Lindsey's relationship; to make it clear, they do not have a baby together. But all will be explained in this chapter.

I do have to give some of this credit to **gatorgirl1414** who e-mailed me and pretty much pushed me to keep writing. =]

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ALL I EVER WANTED  
**

As the birthday party continued, it was clear there was a cloud of awkwardness sitting atop the group of adults that found themselves linked in more ways than one.

"Well, this is awkward," Nathan entered the kitchen, greeting Brooke as she stood behind the kitchen island and kept a watchful eye on the rest of their friends sitting around the coffee table.

"Hmm," Brooke slightly grinned, her eyes switching from Peyton and Lucas, to Lindsey, then to Dean and Rae.

"There's not gonna be a throwdown here, is there?" He asked, referring to the history his friends were involved in.

"God, I hope not," She replied, shaking the thought out of her head, "I don't think I can handle another Lucas and Peyton triangle…plus three."

"What's the deal, anyway?" Nathan's eyes joined hers as they watched the five adults make nice in the living room.

Brooke slightly leaned into Nathan, a gossip-stance she'd exercised for years, "Apparently, Lindsey and Dean were childhood friends. Rae knew Lucas's Lindsey, but not Dean's Lindsey, so I get a feeling she's not too pleased with the secrecy. And Lindsey hasn't seen Lucas since he broke the news that he and Peyton got engaged so…"

"Welcome to Tree Hill," Nathan chuckled, shaking his head as he diverted his gaze from the group to the woman in front of him. He was aware that he'd neglected to acknowledge her the entire day, if not the last few days. A flashback of his dream entered his mind, but the view of Haley's face quickly dissolved at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Nathan?"

"Sorry," He quickly offered, hoping she hadn't seen the discomfited stare in his eyes. She only smiled, waiting for him to continue, "I wanted to say—"

"Brooke."

The brunette turned to the blonde that suddenly appeared before them, "Peyton?"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Peyton asked, offering an apologetic look towards Nathan for interrupting them. Nathan nodded at Brooke, excusing himself to take Peyton's place around the coffee table as Brooke led her best friend to the room she'd occupied in the last year.

"So this is where the magic happens," Peyton teased as she looked around the guest room, closing the door behind them for privacy.

"Ha," Brooke returned, "No magic here, trust me." She took a seat on her bed, clasping both hands on her lap, preparing herself for whatever Peyton needed to talk to her about. It'd been a good long year since the two had spoken, both understanding each other's responsibilities had taken over their lives: Peyton with her marriage, Brooke with taking care of Nathan and the kids.

Peyton followed, sitting on the bed beside her and slightly turning to face her best friend as she began to speak, "I really did miss you, Brooke." She held out her hand, placing it gently on top of the other woman's.

"I missed you, too, Peyton," Brooke replied, a soft smile forming on her lips as she looked into Peyton's eyes.

Peyton sighed before continuing, "Brooke, I'm…I'm really sorry. I know I just left without so much of a goodbye but, things with Lucas was getting weird and I needed to just…be alone."

Brooke nodded, bringing herself back to the time when she'd left their house after he showed her the letters she'd written to him a few summers back. She didn't know if Peyton knew about the incident but not long after, Peyton flew to L.A. and Lucas followed his wife after saying goodbye to his friends.

"But then I wasn't really alone because he came running right after me," Peyton continued, slightly chuckling at her husband's actions.

Brooke let out a small smile, "It's okay, Peyton. We all have things going on in our lives—"

"I know," Peyton interrupted, "it's just…he told me about those letters and I kinda freaked out on him about it."

"What?" Brooke was taken aback, although deep down she had a feeling they'd left because of her.

"Yeah, stupid, right?" Peyton tried to shake off the embarrassment with a chuckle, releasing her hand from her friend's.

"Look, Peyton," Brooke began, "We all know Lucas was never one to make up his mind when it came to us...including Lindsey. But we also all know that it was always gonna be you and him. No one could stand a chance to with you guys, we're all merely a chapter in your ridiculously long and often confusing love story."

Peyton laughed as Brooke offered a smile, "You're not mad, then?"

"At you? No," Brooke nudged her friend's side as she joked, "At Lucas…hmm, it comes and goes."

The look in Brooke's eyes let Peyton know that the pain lingered for a long time, although she'd try to move past losing her first love to her best friend and despite putting a smile on her face all these years. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

"What for?" Brooke crooked an eyebrow.

"For the way he hurt you, for the way _we_ hurt you," Peyton explained, causing Brooke to stop her before she continued.

"It's over with, Peyton. Yeah, you did a pretty bitchy thing—"

"Twice."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, _twice_. But people grow up. I've grown up and I've realized that this whole Peyton-Lucas-Brooke triangle is just so…high school. Besides, you've got more to worry about with what's going on out there."

Peyton wrinkled her nose in amusement, "I know, right? What is _that_ all about?"

Her best friend smiled in return at the thought, "It wouldn't be Tree Hill without drama."

* * *

"So you and Dean have known each other all your lives?" Nathan asked, elbows propped on his knees as he faced the strange trio of Lindsey, Dean, and Rae across him.

Lindsey slowly nodded, as if calculating in her head the exact years they'd known each other, "Pretty much. Actually, my cousin Leah was the third musketeer, so the three of us have been causing havoc back home since we were toddlers."

Lucas, who was still surprised at the appearance of Lindsey before him, could only look at her with admiration; one that surely didn't go unnoticed. Lindsey met his eyes, a hint of nervousness washing through her as she faced her former fiancé. Despite all they'd been through, and finding out he became engaged to Peyton not long after she left him at the altar, Lucas Scott always had a piece of her heart.

"…then Lindsey's mom would bake cookies for us right after we'd go swimming and man, those cookies? Heaven!" Dean praised with excitement, causing Nathan and Rae to laugh as Lucas and Lindsey joined the conversation once again.

"How come you never spoke about Lindsey before, Dean?" Lucas asked, his eyes removing itself from Lindsey to the man in front of him.

"Yeah, honey," Rae chimed in, turning her body towards her fiancé.

"Because," Dean turned his head to the blonde woman on his right, "We didn't really leave things on good terms and I thought I'd never see her again."

The brutal honesty caught everyone off-guard, but Lindsey understood all too well, "Yeah, I never thought I'd run into you again either. In Tree Hill, of all places."

The other three watched as Dean and Lindsey shared a moment, making Nathan watch in amusement as Lucas and Rae clearly felt uncomfortable with the rekindled friendship.

"Daddy, daddy!" Jamie ran up to the group, all eyes suddenly turning to the little boy who was gasping for breath as he called his father.

"What is it, Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"Gracie pooped in her diaper and Uncle Skills doesn't know what to do," Jamie explained, causing his father to stand up and the rest of the group to chuckle.

"All right," Nathan began to walk away, "I'll be right back, guys." He excused himself, leaving the four adults sitting in the living room with obvious awkwardness surrounding them.

"You know what?" Rae suddenly stood up, "I'm gonna go see if Nathan needs help." Walking away, she left without another word and followed Nathan to tend to Gracie. The tension that had quickly risen amongst the group had been too much for her to handle, although she refused to admit the jealousy seething within her. She could see there was something more to Lindsey and Dean's past that they'd let on, she just wasn't ready to find out right then and there.

* * *

Brooke stared up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her abdomen as she laughed at Peyton's stories of moving back out to L.A.

"I'm telling you, Brooke," Peyton giggled beside her, "You should've seen my face when Lucas showed up at my dad's house. I thought my dad was gonna strangle him after he watched me cry the night I came home."

"Oh my god," Brooke shook her head, "how _is_ Larry?"

"You mean my _dad_, Larry…or the Larry you marked on my closet door in high school?"

Brooke remembered the day she'd written in marker the men who belonged to her and the men who belonged to Peyton. Shaking the thought out of her head, determined to not let Lucas between them anymore, Brooke explained, "First of all, ew. High school Brooke is non-existent. Second of all, I really was asking how your dad is!"

Peyton burst into laughter, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. He's fine, he's got this construction business going on out there in L.A. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him being out at sea anymore."

Brooke smiled, "That's good, Peyton. Really, I'm glad your dad's doing well."

"Okay, so, can we rewind a little bit?" Peyton suddenly sat up, propping herself one elbow as she looked down at the brunette.

"Um," Brooke became confused, "What are you talking about?"

"What is _up_ with this whole living-with-Nathan-and-the-kids business?" Peyton asked in excitement.

"Oh, god, not you too," Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's nothing, Peyton."

"Brooke! Come on, I'm your best friend. Do you … like him?"

"Very mature, P. _Sawyer_," Brooke returned, "That is so none of your business."

"Okay, seriously. You're talking to the girl who's had _both_ Scott brothers. I think I'm entitled to anything juicy that involves Lucas or Nathan. Well, not so much Lucas because that's my husband…but you get the drill."

"Nothing juicy going on over here," Brooke sat up straight, "trust me."

"So you're telling me _all_ this is just for the sake of being a good friend?" Peyton asked, following suit by sitting up beside her.

Brooke looked up at the blonde's eyes, clearly irritated that she'd brought the subject up, "I hate you, you know that?"

Peyton laughed and nudged the woman, knowing she'd finally struck gold, "So, _dish_."

Brooke hesitated, unsure herself of what the situation was between her and Nathan. Especially in the last couple of days that he'd been distant with her, "It honestly did start with making sure Jamie and Gracie were gonna be okay after Haley was gone, you know that. But in the last few months, it felt like there was more. We were…kinda something, I guess."

"Kinda something? Adult terms, please," Peyton scoffed, anxiously awaiting the rest of the story.

"He did something really sweet for my birthday," Brooke recalled, the images of them dancing and kissing running through her mind vividly, "And ever since then, we've had some pretty intimate moments."

Peyton smiled, knowing all too well she wouldn't get any more details of that night out of her. The smile soon faded when she noticed Brooke's face become worried, "Brooke?"

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized, "It's just…everything happened pretty fast. I mean, Haley and…"

"Hey, hey," Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder to calm her down, "Brooke, what's wrong? Are you in love with him?"

Brooke stared at the floor before her, the question ringing in her ears for what seemed like the hundredth time. Rae had constantly pushed her to admit her feelings about Nathan. And truth be told, Brooke didn't know. She simply didn't want to open herself up like that again. Especially to a man her best friend had begun a family with.

"It's way too complicated, Peyton," Brooke practically whispered.

"What is? Being with Nathan?" Peyton asked, although she knew the answer fully well, "Honey, look. Do you think it's _wrong_ for you to feel this way about him?"

"Isn't it? I mean, we're celebrating Gracie's birthday….the day Haley passed away. Come on, if that isn't complicated—"

"Brooke," Peyton cut her off, "I know you love Haley, trust me, I do too. But just because you have feelings for Nathan, that doesn't mean you're betraying the friendship you shared with her."

"Why _not_, Peyton?" Brooke asked, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"Because that's not who she is, Brooke. I'm pretty sure she's looking down at you right now wondering why you're crying over this when you should be out there helping Nathan and the kids."

Brooke sat in silence for a few moments before looking up at Peyton, "Actually, I think she's looking down at me pretty pissed off that I haven't seen her in the last few days."

* * *

"You know, this wasn't necessary, Rae," Nathan said, putting a fresh diaper on Gracie as she laid on the changing table.

"I know," Rae replied in honesty, holding a pink teddy bear in her hands as she sat in the rocking chair, "I just didn't wanna be down there with Dean, Lindsey, and Lucas."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, "Shouldn't you be used to the drama in this town?"

"Hmm, not when it involves my fiancé," She shot back with a smile, although Nathan could see behind it.

Nathan carried Gracie back in his arms, sitting on the couch in the nursery and facing the woman before him, "Anything you need me to say to ease your mind?"

"Not really," Rae fiddled with the stuffed animal in her hands, "I think I just need some time to myself."

"You know, I'm sure there's nothing more going on with those two," Nathan added anyway, placing Gracie on his lap as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "I'm just sorry it's weird for you to not know about her and find out this way."

"Thanks, Nate," Rae smiled at him, her eyes occasionally landing on Gracie, watching her play on her father's lap. "How are you, anyway?"

Nathan sighed, looking down at his daughter, "I'm…great. Honestly. I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter and an amazing son."

"And Brooke?"

Nathan looked up at her, as if confused by the question, "What about her?"

"I don't know, Nathan, what _about_ her?" Rae returned, ready to turn this into a challenge if necessary.

"She's great with the kids, you know that," Nathan answered, but could clearly see Rae wasn't satisfied with his response.

"No, I know."

"And things between me and her are a little complicated right now," He finally added, easing her urge to ask the next question.

"It doesn't have to be," Rae shrugged, looking back down at the stuffed animal in her hands, "You two obviously have feelings for one another. Are you guys seriously gonna go through this dance again?"

"You know why it's complicated, Rae," Nathan shot back, his eyes and words surrounded in seriousness.

"Not really, _Nathan_," Rae rolled her eyes, "You two are making it complicated—"

"You know, how about you come talk to me when the love of your life suddenly dies?"

"Nathan—"

"Look," Nathan stood up, carrying Gracie with him, "just don't push it. I've already got a lot on my plate. I don't need you on my back about this."

Rae remained seated in the rocking chair, in shock at Nathan's reaction. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him so far. Especially today. She watched as he exited the nursery, listening as his footsteps diminished with each step he took away from the room. Looking around, her eyes glazed over with tears as she held the toy tightly closer to her body.

* * *

"God, if you were here right now, Hales…" Lucas chuckled as he stood at his best friend's grave. "You wouldn't believe half the stuff that's going on."

"Hey."

The familiar raspy voice filled the air as Lucas turned to find Brooke making her way towards him, "Brooke?"

"I haven't had the chance to visit Haley—"

"Come here," He gestured for her to stand beside him as he placed his arm around her shoulders, "thanks for everything, Brooke. For just being there for my brother and the kids, I'm honestly not surprised that you're the one who stepped up to the plate."

"Oh, come on, Luke. We've been through this before. It's the _least_ I can do for being Jamie's godmother and Haley's best friend," Brooke replied.

"I'm Jamie's godfather and Haley's best friend, but you beat me to it," Lucas chuckled.

"Just as well, you've always been a little slow, Scott. Besides, you had so much more going on in your life with Peyton and being newly married. I don't regret one single moment of it, I promise. I love those kids."

"I know," Lucas nodded as Brooke slowly pulled back to face him, "I just wish I could've helped you out more."

"Trust me, Luke, we were better off not being around each other at that point. Need I remind you what caused you and Peyton to move out to L.A.?"

"Touché," Lucas chuckled. "I'm sorry, by the way. For all that mess."

"I know," She nodded, grinning as she looked into his eyes, "It was a pretty sucky thing to go through. Luckily, I'm adult enough to get over it. What about you?"

"I think I'm pretty adult enough," Lucas pretended to wonder.

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, we'd be doing the same song and dance until we're old and wrinkled!" Brooke joked, making Lucas laugh as their eyes both landed on Haley's grave stone.

"I'm sure she'd hate to see that happen," Lucas spoke.

"Among other things," Brooke mumbled to herself, unaware that Lucas caught her words anyway.

"Anything you care to share, Brooke Davis?" He asked, hoping she'd open up to him like before.

Brooke stood with her eyes fixed on Haley's engraved name on the stone. The conversation with Peyton replayed in her mind as she began to open her mouth, "Actually, if you don't mind…I was kinda hoping to talk to Haley about it first."

Lucas nodded, noting how serious she was by the way her body had stiffened as she placed her hands in her sweater pockets, her hazel eyes still lingering on the grave stone. Without hesitation, Lucas placed an assuring hand on her shoulder before he walked away. Brooke slowly nodded her head as she listened to Lucas's footsteps walking away, a nervous smile finding itself on her porcelain face as she finally spoke, "Hey, Hales…"

A sudden breeze surrounded her as she greeted her best friend, causing her to rub her hands up and down her arms to keep her warm. Returning her attention back to the grave stone, she continued, "I know I haven't been around much in the last few days. With everything that's going on with the wedding and Gracie's birthday planning, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to drop by."

Pausing for a moment, as if waiting for a reply, she proceeded, "Your baby girl's just like you, Hales. Beautiful, smart, occasionally a handful," Brooke chuckled and continued, "But, god, she just warms everyone's heart and we all love her so much. Jamie seems to be getting bigger and smarter every day. Your little man is getting more and more handsome as each day goes by, I'm sure you can see that. He'll be a heartbreaker some day, although I hoped never as bad as Lucas was and Nathan during his days with Peyton."

"So you wanna hear some gossip?" Brooke asked, switching up her tone as she spoke, "Lindsey's back in town. Did you know she knew Dean when they were kids? Crazy, right? I'm sure Rae is having the time of her life right now back at your house. Not to mention Peyton. God, remember those days when Peyton was such a bitch to her? It feels like a lifetime ago."

"I'm sure you already know how Nathan is doing. He's playing again, training with Dean before he takes another shot at the NBA. He's been working really hard and there are days that it gets very overwhelming for him, especially since he wants to spend every minute with Grace and Jamie. He's a _wonderful_ father, Haley, and I'm just so—"

Brooke could feel the tears slowly well up in her eyes and she looked up for a moment to compose herself, "You couldn't have picked anyone better. I swear, you two were just…_so_ amazing as a couple and as parents to Jamie. I envied you so much, Hales. You have this strong and beautiful family and I had _nothing_. It's just…there are times that I think I wished for having something like that _so much_ that I _feel_ like I'm the one who took it all away from you. From Nathan, from Jamie and Gracie."

"I never told anyone this," Brooke softly spoke, "But there have been so many nights that I stay awake wondering if this was all somehow my fault. Maybe if I didn't want a family as badly as I did, that you'd still be here as a wife, mother, and friend."

"I just…" She continued despite the tears that slowly followed the curves of her cheeks, "I have this overwhelming _guilt_ inside of me, Haley. And I've tried so hard to get rid of it and I try to take care of the kids and Nathan as best as I can, but it feels like every time I look at them…I can't help but see _you_. Because this is your life, Hales, not mine. It was never supposed to be my life, and I'm just so sorry…I'm—"

Brooke's voice broke as she kept her arms tightly folded in front of her, hugging herself as she let the tears fall one by one, "I'm _sorry_, Haley. And I'm sorry that…I'm sorry I ever kissed Nathan, and I'm sorry that I felt something for him. I was so--"

The breeze made its way around her again, causing her to look up from the grave stone and scan the cemetery around her. Aside from the trees rustling in response to the breeze, she was alone.

Looking back down, she paused for a moment before she continued, "Can you just do me a favor, Hales? Just…let me know if I'm doing anything right. With the kids, with Nathan, with…_everything_. As cheesy as this sounds, just give me a sign. You've always been pretty good at steering us in the right direction. We all miss you. _I_ miss you, Haley James Scott. I love you."

* * *

The night sky quickly surrounded the small town as guests departed the Scott home, leaving behind Dean, Lindsey, Rae, Lucas and Peyton. Jamie had exhausted himself from the day and laid asleep on the couch, his head comfortably rested on his godfather's lap. Gracie had been put to sleep by Nathan not long after and the house remained quiet aside from the casual conversation that took place in the living room.

"Your kids are gonna throw parties at your house when you're an old man, Nate," Dean teased as his eyes glanced over Jamie and back to Nathan.

Nathan chuckled, "I don't even wanna think about that, man."

"You being an old man or your kids growing up?" Peyton asked with a similar teasing smile on her face.

"Both," Nathan replied as he watched Jamie's body on the couch.

"I picture Jamie being a jock in high school, but not the dumb jock…he'll be the genius in the classroom and the star player of the basketball team," Lindsey spoke, looking up slightly as she imagined the little boy's future in her mind.

"You're one for two, Nate. Definitely not taking after your brains," Dean laughed as he played along with Lindsey's imagination, not noticing that Rae hadn't flinched since she'd returned from the nursery.

"Funny," Nathan replied sarcastically as the room filled with light laughter at the memory.

"I wonder if Grace will take after Haley's ability to reform bad boys," Peyton contributed, causing Nathan to smile, despite the light jab at his former self.

"Has anyone seen Brooke?" Rae finally spoke, breaking the laughter that emerged from the previous statement.

"She was visiting Haley today, when I last saw her," Lucas answered, wondering himself why she had yet to return. He glanced at the clock from across the room, noting she'd been gone for three hours.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night," Rae nodded at the response, finding herself an as odd man out within the group. Despite the fact that her fiancé stood beside her, he'd spent the entire day reminiscing with the woman he once shared a childhood with. Rae, on the other hand, didn't know whether to be happy or jealous or angry…but without Brooke, she didn't feel the need to stick around and watch.

Nathan looked at Rae as she began to stand up, and her eyes slowly shifted to meet his, only to find himself looking away as he remembered the angry exchange that had taken place in the nursery earlier before. He placed a hand in his pocket, searching for his cell phone.

Rae picked up her purse from the coffee table, excusing herself and saying her good night and goodbyes to the rest of the group, and began to walk away. Dean slowly stood up with, realizing she hadn't bothered to ask if he wanted to leave considering he dropped her off earlier to prepare for the party and they'd only used one car.

Before she could get inside the Impala awaiting her in the driveway, Dean found himself standing on the other side of the open driver's door, "Hey, let me drive."

Rae looked up, "I'm fine, Dean. I'll see you at home."

"You okay?" Dean asked, completely unaware of what he caused.

"I'm fine," Rae repeated with a firmer voice, "Just get a ride home from Lindsey."

Dean finally noticed the angry tone in her voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I dunno, Dean. I'm really tired and I just wanna lay down. So go share some more of your memories with everyone else about your glory days as the three musketeers—"

Dean was quick to cut her off, "Whoa, whoa…what the hell is going on? Are you mad that I'm friends with Lindsey?"

"No, I'm not _mad_ that your friends with Lindsey," Rae returned with a stern voice, "I'm just a little upset that you spent the entire day playing '_Remember that time…_?' and choosing to ignore me."

"I didn't ignore you," Dean returned with a defensive tone, "You were sitting right there and you didn't say anything!"

"First of all, you _did_ ignore me because you didn't even notice that I'd been crying when I came back. Second of all, how can I say anything when in _your_ eyes, Lindsey was the only one in front of you! So why don't I just make it really easy for you to not notice me by leaving!" Rae countered as her voice grew angrier and louder as she finally got in the car, slamming the driver door shut and leaving Dean on the other side of the locked door.

"Rae! Open the door," Dean spoke, trying his best to remain calm despite the situation.

"Open the door, right now."

Choosing to ignore his request, Rae turned on the ignition as Dean continued to tap on the window. Without looking at him, she pulled the car into reverse and drove off as Dean watched from the drive way.

* * *

Brooke stepped into the quiet clothing store she owned, turning on the lights as she closed the door behind her, making sure she locked it before she proceeded to the back office.

After the cemetery, she'd spent the last couple of hours sitting in her car in front of her old house. _The girl behind the red door…_ she'd thought to herself while she sat silently, memories of her childhood and high school years flooding her mind.

Entering the back office, she sat on the chaise placed in the corner of the room, her phone vibrating inside her purse. Picking it up, she read the text message that she received.

_From: Nathan_

_9:23 PM_

_Brooke, you okay? _

_Are you coming home soon?_

With no expression on her face, she chose not to reply to the message. Right now, she didn't feel like going anywhere…and coming home? She didn't know what it meant anymore. The house with the red door was her home. The house she'd moved into when she came back to Tree Hill was her home. Nathan and Haley's house…that's _their_ home. At this point, the boutique was the only other place in Tree Hill she could call her home.

_From: Peyton_

_9:34 PM_

_B. Davis, call me when you can._

_A little worried about you._

_Love you._

She needed to be alone right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her best friend. Before she could turn off her phone, another text message arrived.

_From: Rae_

_9:35 PM_

_You won't believe the night I'm having._

_Tell me why my stupid ass left Lindsey and Dean_

_together while I sit here in the bedroom with a_

_pint of kona coffee ice cream feeling sorry_

_for myself? CALL ME ASAP!_

Nope, she definitely didn't wanna hear this right now. Turning off her phone, she placed it back in her purse as she laid down on the chaise. There were so many things she needed to do, take care of, and fix. A strange feeling came over her as the thought of her mother came into her mind, knowing she would be the first person she needed to fix things with. The mother who never made her feel like a daughter, the mother who made her feel like she didn't have a real family.

The phone in the back office suddenly rang, cutting her thoughts as she sprang up in surprise. She waited for the answering to pick it up and was even more surprised to hear from the devil herself.

"_Brooke, it's Victoria. I have no idea why you're not picking up your cell phone_

_but I have AMAZING news! The store in L.A. is doing so well_

_ever since you came out with that Baby Brooke that we should_

_definitely go ahead with that maternity idea you came up with_

_a while back. So you need to get back down here to L.A. because_

_we've got a meeting with Macy's lined up for Wednesday. Call me!"_

Victoria. Not her mom, but _Victoria_. She was waiting for the answering machine to cut her off, but was slightly glad she heard the entire message. She was dabbling in maternity clothes during Haley's pregnancy with Gracie and hadn't bothered to get back into designing anything new in the last year since she'd been taking care of the kids.

_Haley_. Brooke suddenly fished around in her purse for the cell phone she'd put away and turned it on once again. Scrolling down her contact list, she spotted the name and hovered her finger over it momentarily before hitting the CALL button.

"Hey, I got your message."

* * *

**AN: **So there's the next chapter. Sorry if that seemed like a lot was going on, but I promise...it all ties in together eventually! I just wanted to say thank you for all the loyal readers (and the new readers!) because I really appreciate you guys sticking around for this story. As you can tell, there wasn't much Brathan interaction in this one, but the next chapter will have it for sure. There are still some things I wanted to go over (like Lucas and Brooke's DEFINITE closure...because, hello, we didn't really get that) in the next chapter so that should be fun to write. Hope you guys liked it so far! =]


	17. She Has No Time

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter. Again, it's long but I figured this should last you guys a few days or weeks before the next one. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SHE HAS NO TIME**

"_Hey, I got your message. I'll fly out as soon as I can. Thanks for the call. See you in L.A."_

Brooke stood in front of the door like she had so many times. The previous phone call she made while she was at the store played back in her mind as she waited for the door to open. She stood there, in disbelief that she'd agreed to go back to Los Angeles in a heart beat, but felt that it was necessary. She called Rae soon after she'd left the message for to mother and now she was standing in front of her house that night. Not a moment longer, it slowly opened and she was greeted with a smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Rae spoke with a little sarcasm as she stepped aside to let her enter.

"I know, I had some things to take care of," Brooke offered as a reply, closing the door behind her as the two women proceeded to the kitchen.

Rae offered a cup of coffee, to which Brooke accepted as she poured her a hot cup. The two sat facing each other at the kitchen table before Brooke broke the silence.

"You done feeling sorry for yourself yet?"

Rae chuckled, "I think I feel worse after eating that entire pint. I'm supposed to be able to fit in my wedding dress for crying out loud."

"You look great, shut up," Brooke smiled, sipping her coffee.

"That's really not important right now. What about you? Are you really considering it?" Rae asked with a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"I dunno," Brooke placed down her coffee mug, "But it's a great opportunity for me to get back to what I do best. I mean, I did some sketches last year and I didn't think it went well but now…Rae, this has to be a sign."

"A what?" Rae cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"A sign," Brooke repeated, "I asked Haley today to give me a sign, to show me what I should do…what I need to do. This is it, it has to be."

"Wait, you think this is a sign from Haley telling you to fly to L.A. and continue with your maternity line?"

"Yes!" Brooke excitedly replied, "I mean, I've got a meeting with Macy's on Wednesday…"

"Are you sure this isn't just you finding an excuse to not get closer to Nathan?" Rae tore down her excitement and watched as Brooke's face went sour.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Nathan," Brooke clarified with a tinge of anger in her voice, "This has everything to do with me continuing to pursue my dream further, to be successful because I love what I do—"

"Okay, can we please cut the bullshit?" Rae interrupted with a tone to match Brooke's, "You two are so ridiculously …. _annoying_. Seriously. One minute you're kissing and all over each other, the next minute it's like you can't even imagine having anything to do with one another!"

"Rae," Brooke spoke, "This isn't about you trying to force us to be together, right? Because I told you….it's complicated, and it'll get messy, and it's just…not the right time."

"But it _was_ the right time three days ago…when you showed up at the bar with Nathan, your dress unbuttoned?"

"Don't do that," Brooke warned, "Don't throw that stuff in my face. Look, I don't know what's going on between me and Nathan. And right now, it's not really important—"

"You don't see how important it is, do you?" Rae cut her off once again, "You took care of Grace and Jamie. You were there for them at the hardest time of their lives, and now, you're just gonna leave and expect them to be okay?"

"What are you trying to say? Why are you so adamant about me and Nathan being together?"

Rae sighed in frustration, "I'm saying…you're like a mother to those kids. They've already lost Haley, you want them to lose you, too?"

Brooke's lips quivered at the words the woman in front of her spoke, "That's not fair, Rae. Just because you're pissed that Dean has history with Lindsey doesn't give you the right to let it out on me. I can't believe you would use the kids as a guilt trip!"

"I'm sorry," Rae offered quickly as soon as she noticed Brooke's disgusted face, "Seriously, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just…you're right. I am a little frustrated with Dean right now and I shouldn't take it out on you."

Brooke noted the soft tone that emerged from her friend, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about with those two. Dean's a good guy, you two can get through anything together."

Rae nodded with appreciation as she continued to sip her coffee. Brooke also remained silent for a few moments before hearing Rae speak once more, "You _better_ be back for my wedding."

* * *

Sunday morning rolled around and Brooke turned off the waffle iron as she plated the waffles and placed them on the table beside the scrambled eggs and bacon. She'd walked in this morning and went straight to making breakfast, unaware that the food she'd prepared wouldn't be enough for the house's occupants.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie's voice appeared from behind her as he entered the kitchen clad in his pajamas. He ran to the woman and hugged her leg, "Where have you been?"

"Hey buddy," She tousled his hair, "I was at the store last night up until this morning working on some sketches. But look what I made."

Jamie had beaten her when he sat on the dining chair and placed a waffle on his plate, "Waffles!"

"Yeah, waffles," Brooke laughed as the little boy poured himself an insane amount of syrup, "Your dad awake yet?"

"Mmhmm," Jamie nodded with a mouthful of waffle, "He's changing Gracie right now. He should be down soon."

"Smells really good," Nathan's voice emerged and Brooke turned to find him standing in surprise as he held Gracie in his arms, "Brooke?"

"Hey," Brooke replied nervously, "Breakfast is ready."

"I thought Peyton made breakfast. I didn't know you were here," He answered in confusion.

"Peyton?" Brooke wondered, "Why would she make breakfast here?"

"Well," Nathan began, "We were all wondering what happened to you and we didn't know if you were coming home so…I offered your room to Lucas and Peyton for the night."

"Wow," Brooke replied in surprise, "Uh, that…_okay_."

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized, "But they wouldn't have fit in Jamie's bed. And I didn't want them getting a room at a hotel."

"Plus, only Uncle Dean fit in my bed," Jamie added, although his eyes remained focus on the waffles on his plate.

"Dean? He didn't go home last night?" Brooke asked, even more confusion washing over her.

"Yeah, he said he got into an argument with Rae and he wanted to give both of them time to cool off." Nathan replied as he placed Gracie in a high chair beside his by the kitchen table.

"Wow, I disappear for a few hours and this is what happens," Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Where were you, anyway? I texted you—"

"I was at the store. Um, working on some sketches and getting some clothes together."

"Oh," Nathan nodded, "How's that going?"

"Um," Brooke leaned on the counter with one hand, "That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"In private," Brooke replied, her eyes glancing at Jamie before returning to Nathan.

"The missing girl emerges," Dean's voice entered the kitchen as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean," Brooke greeted him with a small smile, slightly upset he didn't go home the night before to resolve his argument with his fiancée.

"Breakfast!" Dean excitedly said, not once shy about grabbing a plate for his self as he filled it with eggs, bacon, and waffles. He took a seat beside Jamie, both nodding in agreement how delicious the food was.

"So, you know," Brooke continued before being interrupted by Dean, "Whenever you get a chance today, I wanna talk to you."

"Yeah, actually, we can talk now if you want. Come on, let's go to Jamie's room." Nathan offered as he asked Dean to feed Gracie at the same time before standing up to lead the way to his son's room.

Brooke didn't hesitate to follow him up the stairs, although she'd be lying if she said that she was on the verge of throwing up from being nervous. She expected to talk to him today, but she didn't expect him to want to do it _right now_. Regardless, she figured it was best to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Kind of like pulling off a band-aid, right?

They entered Jamie's bedroom and Brooke watched as Nathan shook his head at the sight before him. The man who occupied the little boy's bed didn't bother to make it, but Nathan chose to deal with it later, sensing the importance of whatever Brooke wanted to discuss with him.

Brooke sat on the bed, her body slightly turned to face him as he did the same. Before she could say anything, Nathan spoke, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Brooke responded quickly, nodding her head, "Fine, everything's fine. I wanted to tell you that the last few days, _months_, have been pretty crazy—you know, with the kids…and us or whatever. And the wedding."

"Yeah, but we can manage all—"

"Look, Nathan," Brooke interrupted him, determined to get everything out before she had a chance to change her mind, "Whatever you and I were, I just don't think it's right. At least, not now, not this soon. I mean, who knows if we'll get a chance to try to work this out between us, but in the last few days…I just, I noticed you've been distant. And that's perfectly fine, because I think maybe we jumped into this a little too fast too soon—"

"Brooke—"

"No, wait. Just let me talk before I change my mind. The thing is, you know I love the kids. And you know how much I care about you and how we've grown together through all this, but….I don't think I can keep doing this right now."

Nathan's eyebrows wriggled in confusion, "Do what?"

"This. Us. Me, pretending like I belong here. You, pretending like this is okay because we both know it's not okay. And I was trying to find a reason that would justify our actions and it just came down to the fact that I've longed for a family for all my life that I forgot that _this_ wasn't my family. This is your and Haley's family, and I tried to be there and I helped you with the kids but…I think this is as far as I should take it."

Brooke looked into his eyes as he tried to search for any clarity in hers. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, he couldn't believe that she felt like she wasn't part of his family. Most of all, he couldn't believe the brutal truth that came from her words.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Nathan spoke in a soft voice.

"Why?"

"Because I lied to you," Nathan confessed, making Brooke confused as she slightly tilted her head in wonder, "A couple nights ago. I had a dream about Haley."

"Oh."

Nathan continued, "Yeah, and I guess I couldn't help but hold on to that image in my mind. It just felt like she was still with me."

Brooke shifted her eyes away from his and onto the bed, "Which explains—"

"Why I've been pretty distant," Nathan finished for her, feeling guilty for not being honest in the first place.

"Guess we both still have a lot on our plate," Brooke added, "which brings me to goodbye."

Nathan felt as if he didn't hear her correctly, "Goodbye?"

"I'm going back to L.A., Nate," Brooke answered, although every word was clearly a struggle to say, "I'm leaving tonight."

"Wait," Nathan suddenly felt a sense of panic and curiosity all in one, "Tonight? Why L.A.?"

"There's a chance Macy's gonna go ahead with my maternity line I was working on a while back. And I think it'll be a really good opportunity for me to just go back to what I love doing," Brooke explained, regardless of how painful it was for her to think about leaving Tree Hill again.

"So you're gonna leave right away? I mean, what about us?" Nathan asked, referring to himself and the kids.

"Nate, you don't need me, we both know that," Brooke tried to assure him as she placed a hand over his, "You've been doing great with them. Besides, your mom and Dan can help you."

"Jamie's not gonna be happy about this," Nathan warned her with a soft voice as he watched her nod her head.

"I know," Brooke agreed, "And I don't want him to think that I'm never gonna be in his life because that's not true. I'll be here, just…not _right_ here."

The silence that settled between them was almost excruciating as Nathan held Brooke's hand that laid atop his.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Peyton's voice interrupted the silence and Nathan slowly let Brooke's hand go as she blonde stood at the doorway, clearly witnessing the solemn exchange between the two.

"No, Peyton, that's okay," Brooke turned her head to look at her best friend, "What's up?"

"Um, I didn't know you were back. Actually, Jamie's looking for you, Nate." Peyton explained as she directed her attention from Brooke to Nathan.

"Okay," Nathan stood up, "I'll be right there." He exited the bedroom, his eyes giving Brooke's an apologetic expression as he went downstairs, leaving the two women behind.

"I'm kinda glad you're here, Peyton," Brooke slightly smiled.

"_Kinda_? Hmm, guess I haven't been doing a good job at being a friend. Can I upgrade to _VERY_?" Peyton joked as she watched Brooke stand up from the bed.

The brunette chuckled, "Okay, fine, I'm VERY glad you're here. Wanna hang out today?"

"I guess I can do that," Peyton agreed as the two women exited the bedroom.

* * *

"You didn't come home last night," Rae pointed out to the figure approaching her as she kept her eyes locked on the computer screen before her. She didn't need to look up to find that her fiancé had dropped by Clothes Over Bros that Sunday morning.

"I stayed at Nathan's," Dean explained as he stopped at the counter, standing on the opposite.

"Was Lindsey there?" Rae asked, her eyes still fixated on the screen.

"Of course not," Dean replied, "She went back to the hotel."

"Good," Rae nodded.

"You still mad?"

"A little bit," She replied in honesty, but her eyes finally left the screen and landed on his, "Yesterday I just felt like I didn't know you. You know, not knowing about your past…"

"Baby, we've got all our lives to share ridiculous stories about each other's past," Dean reassured her.

"Yeah, but you have that with Lindsey and—"

"Hey," Dean cut her off, moving closer to the counter and leaning his elbows onto it, "We were just catching up as friends. Nothing more. I mean, I dated her cousin Leah—"

"Leah, the third musketeer, Leah?" Rae tilted her head in wonder, remembering the name from the day before.

"Uh, yeah," Dean nodded, surprised that she remembered.

"See, Dean," Rae sighed in frustration, "this is what I mean. I don't even know about the girls you used to date—"

"Why does that matter?"

"It just does!" Rae exclaimed, composing herself as she noticed that a couple of customers were staring. Lowering her voice down, she continued, "It does matter. It matters because I'm marrying you and I don't even feel like I know you."

"That's not true, you do know me," Dean shook his head, getting tired of the argument. "There's nothing else you need to know about my past that will have _anything_ to do with our future together."

"Fine," Rae gave in, although Dean knew she was still hung up on the situation, "If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you've laid it out on the table for me like I have for you—no surprises, then I will marry you and we'll have a future together."

Dean stood speechless, unaware that she'd stoop to the level of giving him an ultimatum. How did it get this far? If he looked her in the eyes like she said and told her that there was nothing more to disclose about his past, then he'd be lying. Lying straight through his teeth about the child he'd left behind when he was sixteen years old. Why would that matter now anyway? He never met the child, surely that should be left behind the past….right?

"Dean."

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. She looked at him with trusting eyes, hopeful about his reply to her request. She noted the way his facial expression suddenly became somber and the intuition a woman possessed surely made itself present.

Dean sighed as he spoke, "I have to be honest with you, Rae."

She waited as he continued to look at her, and she felt her body tense at the sudden change of mood Dean emitted.

"But you have to believe me when I say that this was something I did a long time ago and something I did as a stupid and young kid."

"_Dean_." Rae expressed in a firm voice, a hint of fear surrounding it.

"Leah, Lindsey's cousin? We dated in high school for some time," Dean began, his eyes finding themselves wandering around the room as he tried to find the right words to tell his fiancée the truth about his past. "We had sex for the first time the night of junior prom and by the time summer before senior year came around, she found out she was pregnant."

Rae began to open her mouth, but the words simply wouldn't have made sense even if she tried to form a sentence.

"And I was a stupid sixteen year old kid who didn't want to ruin his future so I packed up and left to live with my grandmother up in Bear Creek. That was the last time I'd seen Leah and Lindsey."

"You—" Rae attempted to speak, "and the baby?"

"Lindsey says Leah and the kid live in Seattle now," Dean explained further.

"_Your_ kid, Dean," Rae shook her head, "Unbelievable." She removed her eyes from his, returning it to the computer screen, "I think you need to go."

"Rae—"

"Just go," Rae refused to hear any more from him, and as he pleaded with his eyes for her to hear him out once more, she continued, "Can you just…go? Please?"

Dean slowly nodded his head, turning around to exit the boutique. He sat in his car, wondering how 24 hours could change his life so quickly.

* * *

"Foul," Lucas called to his younger brother who had a disbelief expression on his face, "I call foul."

"What?" Nathan dribbled the ball before tucking it in under his arm.

"Dude, you elbowed me in the face." Lucas clarified, his finger pointing to his face.

"I barely touched you," Nathan shook his head, but passed the ball to his brother anyway. The bounce of the basketball made a slightly stronger impact than usual when Lucas caught it, giving him the hint that the younger Scott had something else on his mind.

That, and he missed the last five shots he attempted from the three-point line.

_And_ a dunk.

"You all right, Nate?" Lucas asked with concern as he held the ball in his hands.

Nathan placed both hands on his hips, catching his breath, "I'm good. Just shoot."

Lucas dribbled the ball, his eyes still on his brother as he took a shot from the free-throw line, hitting nothing but net. "There. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's just…it's Brooke," Nathan admitted, causing his brother to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What about Brooke?"

"It's just…this morning she told me she was leaving for L.A. tonight," Nathan explained, recalling the conversation with Brooke that same morning.

Lucas's face grew with confusion, "Wh—tonight?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded, still surprised, "She got this chance to launch her maternity line there so…she's leaving."

"Wow," Lucas nodded, somewhat understanding why Brooke would take the opportunity in a heartbeat. He did, however, get the feeling that there was more to his brother's frustration than her departure. "You worried about the kids?"

"Of course," Nathan scoffed, "Jamie's gonna be devastated, he adores her. And Gracie, I mean, she's probably too young to even know but I'm sure she'll miss having her around."

"What about you?" Lucas finally asked, especially since it was still a shock to Peyton and him that Brooke moved in a year ago.

"It's not so much about me," Nathan looked out past his brother, his eyes landing on the river, watching it move by.

"But it is," Lucas tried to get his attention back, "you just don't want to admit that because of Haley."

"To the point, aren't we?" Nathan shook his head, although the words his brother held were practically true, "I had a dream about her the other night. It was the first time I'd dreamt about her since Brooke and I became…us. I guess I thought it was some sort of sign from Haley."

"Why, did she come after you with a butcher knife?" Lucas joked, hoping to lighten the subject just a little.

"No," Nathan managed to curve his lips upwards, "I was kissing Brooke in my dream, and she suddenly disappeared. Haley was looking at me, but she didn't' look mad…she just had a smile on her face."

Lucas tried to picture Haley's smile in his mind, and he couldn't help but feel nostalgic of the times they'd grown up together and she flashed her perfect smile whenever she laughed at his stupid jokes or made fun of the way he couldn't score with Peyton Sawyer back in middle school.

Nathan proceeded to continue when Lucas failed to find the words to speak, "So I just held on to that smile and I ended up leaving Brooke out in the process."

"Hmm," Lucas finally spoke once again, his eyes squinting as his brother's eyes finally returned to his, "So you think this isn't gonna work out with Brooke?"

"I dunno, not right now, probably," Nathan admitted, "I guess I just didn't expect for all this to happen so fast, her leaving so suddenly."

"Maybe it'll give you guys the time to figure things out, being apart," Lucas suggested, "I'm sure it'll work out in the end."

"You don't have a problem with that?" Nathan asked him, surprised that Brooke's former boyfriend and his brother was more than supportive of the situation.

"I have no valid reason to have a problem," Lucas answered, "Look, Brooke and I…we were a perfect mess. She's a beautiful person and I took her for granted, so I don't deserve her love. I do, however, think she deserves someone who'll make her happier than I ever could and if that means it's my brother, then I'm all for it. If it's _not_ you, then let's at least hope the guy has some kind of game on the court so we can school him the Scott way."

Nathan chuckled at the joke, but remained quiet to let his brother continue, "Seriously, Nathan. Don't worry about what I think because I'm her ex and I'm Haley's best friend. What matters is your happiness and your children's happiness. That's all I could ask for, and I'm sure that's all Haley could ever ask for. Give it some time, you guys will be fine."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded his head, "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed in the guestroom of the Scott household, her bags packed and waiting beside her. In her hand, she held a photo of herself with Nathan and the kids the day they brought home Gracie from the hospital one year prior. She'd just come back from spending the day with Peyton and telling her about her plans that came so suddenly.

Peyton, although overjoyed she'd be seeing her best friend more often once she and Lucas went back to Los Angeles, was saddened by the situation that she'd be leaving behind the family she'd loved so much. Dropping Brooke off at the house, Peyton promised to return that evening to take her to the airport as soon as she finishes having dinner with Lucas.

The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard from outside her bedroom, and she didn't seem surprised when Jamie appeared at her doorway. Deb greeted her as she headed upstairs to nursery with Gracie, leaving the boy with his godmother in her room.

Jamie's eyes caught the bags laying on the bed, "Where are you going, Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke sighed, knowing this would be the hardest goodbye she was about to give, "Come here, buddy." She gestured for Jamie to come closer, placing him on her lap as she wrapped both arms around his little body.

"You know how much Aunt Brooke loves you and Gracie, right?" Brooke said to him, her chin resting on his head.

"Uh-huh," Jamie answered, unaware of the news she was about to give him.

"And I want you to know that you and your sister did nothing wrong, okay?"

Jamie sighed, "Aunt Brooke, what's going on?"

"Sweetie," Brooke gave his head a kiss before continuing, "I'm going back to L.A. tonight."

"L.A.?"

"Mmhmm," Brooke nodded as she kept her lips on the boy's head.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Jamie asked, his head turning to see her face.

Brooke looked into the boy's eyes and replied, "No, buddy. I won't be coming back until Uncle Dean's wedding in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, so it's like a vacation? I wanna go!" Jamie smiled excitedly.

Brooke couldn't help but smile in return, despite giving him even more bad news, "Kind of, but after the wedding, I'm going back to L.A."

"So…you're gonna see Uncle Lucas and Peyton every day?"

She nodded at the question, "Um, sorta. But I'm mostly there for work, Jamie. Remember all those dresses I made your mom? This big company in L.A. wants me to make more so they can sell them in stores."

Jamie tried to understand, but still confused, "Why can't you sell them here? You have a store here."

"It doesn't really work like that, sweetie," Brooke explained, "My store here is pretty small. Tree Hill just isn't a big market for all that right now. There's way more people in L.A. that it'll be exposed to."

Jamie's face grew somber, "But how long is it gonna take for you to sell your clothes out there and then come back here?"

"Uh," Brooke was finding it harder and harder to explain the situation to her godson, "I dunno when I'm coming back, Jamie. I'm gonna be so busy over there—"

"What about me and Gracie and Daddy? Who's gonna take care of us?" Jamie asked her, his eyes full of sadness.

Brooke tried to fight the emotions that were beginning to overwhelm her at this moment, "Daddy's gonna take good care of you guys. And you have Nanny Deb and Grandpa Dan! Uncle Dean and Rae will still be here too—"

"But it's not the same," Jamie replied in an almost whiny voice, "You're Aunt Brooke. You're family."

She could barely contain herself at the words spoken by Jamie, and all she could do was bring him closer to her and kiss his head once more before she tightened her grip around him, afraid to let go. The two shared a silent goodbye, unaware that Deb had overheard the conversation soon after she's put Grace down to bed. The doorbell rang once more, prompting Deb to open it, revealing Lucas standing before her.

* * *

Dean entered the dim bedroom to find his fiancée sitting on the bed, the covers up to her waist as she leaned against the headboard. He'd just returned from hanging out with Nathan, who let him in on Brooke's departure that evening.

"So Brooke's leaving tonight," Dean decided to say as a way of breaking the ice.

Rae sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"So she'll be back for the wedding, right?" Dean asked, as he approached the bed closer. Rae didn't respond, and he noticed her fiddling with the engagement ring on her finger.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, worriedly.

Rae looked up, "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything, you and me. You having a kid in Seattle." Rae replied in honesty.

"I'm sorry I dropped that bomb on you this morning," Dean apologized, hoping she wouldn't emit the same negative reaction as she did at the store that day.

"I guess I'm just so stressed out with everything going on—all the wedding plans and Brooke leaving. It's a lot to handle, so when you told me about having a child somewhere in Seattle it just…I didn't expect it."

Dean sat on the bed, facing her, "Truth be told, I never expected to tell you. But…I wanted to be honest with you like you have with me. So that's pretty much the most interesting story about my past."

"Story," Rae slightly scoffed, "I was just feeling insecure about Lindsey showing up and you two spending that day together, I guess it felt like she knew you more than I did,"

"Well, of course she knew me, I grew up with her. But that doesn't replace the fact that you know me just as well, if not better. She knew me as a kid, and honestly, I think I'd rather have you know about the man I am now than the idiot I was back then."

Rae let out a soft laugh, causing Dean to respond with a smile, "I did freak out about that a little bit."

"Yeah, a little bit," Dean played along.

Rae's smile slowly softened, "What about Leah's kid?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged, "I guess if they're doing fine, there's no reason for me to suddenly appear and mess everything up, right?"

"I guess," Rae agreed, trying her best understand the situation better, "That better be the biggest news you have, Dean Winchester."

He laughed in response, holding out his hand to touch hers, the one that held the ring he'd given her, "I swear to you, that's it."

* * *

"What happened to Peyton?" Brooke asked as she sat in the rental car, Lucas taking his place in the driver seat.

"She didn't feel too well," Lucas explained as he began to drive themselves to the airport, "So I offered. Besides, I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"You can talk to me anytime in L.A.," Brooke smiled, turning her head to look at him, "it'll be the three of us again, minus the love triangle of death."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah."

"Ok, so what'd you wanna talk about? If this has anything to do with me and Nathan and the kids, I think I'm already done shooting myself in the head. I've already heard it from Peyton and Rae, and even Jamie."

"Well," Lucas began, "Then I guess you'll have to reload that gun, Brooke Davis."

"Come on, Lucas," Brooke sighed in exasperation.

"Just hear me out," Lucas defended himself, "I know you're tired of hearing it but I just wanna let you in on something."

"Fine," Brooke rolled her eyes, her arm resting on the window of the car and her head leaning on her hand.

"I know whatever's going on between you and Nathan is getting complicated for you two," He started, his eyes occasionally glancing from her to the road, "But I don't want you to feel like you're doing anything wrong."

Brooke continued to look straight ahead, "Really?"

"Yeah," Lucas continued, "You'll be fine, Brooke. Give yourselves some time to figure it all out, even if it hurts."

--

Nathan stepped into his house to find his mother on the couch, stroking Jamie's hair as he laid his head on her lap. Deb held up a finger to her lips, letting Nathan know that his son was asleep.

"I finally got him to stop crying," Deb explained as she looked up at her son.

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he approached the couch closer, "Why was he crying?"

"Brooke was saying goodbye," Deb answered, surprised that Nathan didn't seem to be aware that the brunette had already left.

"She's gone?" Nathan asked in a slight panic as he headed to the guest room that she'd occupied in the last year. Finding it dark and empty, the reality of her leaving was slowly sinking in.

"She just left, Nate," His mother called out from the living room, "Lucas took her to the airport half an hour ago."

Nathan didn't think twice to grab the keys from his pocket and head out the door, straight to the airport in hopes of catching Brooke before she boarded her plane.

--

The airport had been busier than usual and Brooke stood still as she looked down at her watch. Her flight would be boarding soon and she turned to Lucas, who placed an arm around her as they stood side by side.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, his chin resting against her head.

"Mmhmm," Brooke answered softly, "I just can't believe I'm leaving Tree Hill again."

"You'll be back, pretty girl" Lucas assured her, "I can name three reasons."

Brooke smiled, knowing he was referring to his brother and the children. She'd been afraid to admit that the day had gone by so quickly that she didn't have a proper goodbye with Nathan, especially since they'd been interrupted by Peyton that morning. Then her attention quickly switched back to the nicknamed he'd given her back in high school.

"Pretty girl and boyfriend," She said with the same smile on her face, "God, we were a mess together."

"We had our moments," Lucas recalled, "We've been through a lot, Brooke. I don't think anyone else could've gotten me through the school shooting and Keith's death but you."

"I tried my best," Brooke nodded as she remembered the impact both incidents had on Lucas back then, "We weren't perfect, but I think at that point in our lives, we needed each other and we tried our best. We had a great love story while it lasted, but our chapter ended a long time ago. "

"I love you, Brooke, you know that?"

"I know," Brooke leaned closer to Lucas as he tightened his grip on her shoulder, "I love you, too, Luke."

"So," He released his hold on her as he faced her, "I'll see you in L.A."

"You'll see me in L.A.," Brooke nodded in agreement, "Thanks for everything, Luke."

"Anytime," He brought his hand on her shoulder once more, bringing her in for an embrace as she wrapped her arms around his body, "Have a safe flight."

Brooke let herself linger in Lucas's embrace for a few moments as she nodded. She closed her eyes, wishing she'd had a chance to say goodbye to Nathan. Lucas placed a hand behind her head, stroking her hair as she leaned against him. The sound of her plane boarding blared over the speakers and she slowly pulled away from him as she picked up her bag and headed for the gate.

--

Nathan scrambled through the busy airport in search of Brooke or Lucas. He'd managed to spot a few people resembling the two, but his heart suddenly began to beat faster when he saw Lucas a few yards away watching a woman walk away from him.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out, hoping she'd hear him through the noise of the crowd and the environment.

Nathan's eyes watched the woman carefully as he maneuvered his way through the surprisingly massive amount of people, finally making it beside his older brother.

"Luke," Nathan called out.

Lucas turned to find Nathan beside him, seemingly out of breath, "Nate? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her," He explained, his eyes still watching the woman who'd fallen in line in front of the gate. "Brooke!" He called out once more, but received a confused look from his brother.

"Hey, hey," Lucas tried to get Nathan's attention, "I'm sorry, man. She's already in the plane."

"What?" Nathan shifted his eyes from the brunette, to his brother, and then back to the brunette…who was definitely _not_ Brooke Davis.

"She got on the plane a few minutes ago," Lucas explained as he watched the disheartened look on Nathan's face, "I'm sorry, man."

He watched the gate close, and the plane slowly begin to make its way to the runway. All he could do now was watch her plane fly away and wait for her to come back in time for the wedding in a couple of weeks. Nathan stood in silence as he finally caught his breath, disappointed that he hadn't gotten there sooner.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't fret, Brathan fans! We still have the wedding coming up: remember, Brooke is the maid of honor and Nathan is the best man. *ahem*


	18. All For Believing

**Author's Note: **I appreciate everyone's reviews in the last two chapters. Thank you, guys, for taking the time to give your feedback. I especially enjoyed everyone's take on what the following chapters will be, so here we go!

**CHAPTER 16: ALL FOR BELIEVING  
**

_Los Angeles, CA_

Brooke Davis tightened the knot on her robe as she entered the kitchen of her old condo, pouring herself a cup of coffee as she leaned back against the counter. She'd arrived the night before and was picked up by Eric, her former-turned-current driver.

She spent the night tossing and turning, mostly because it'd been a couple of years since she'd been in this place, let alone this bed. She wasn't used to the firm mattress she'd loved back when she first moved in after getting used to the soft bed in the guestroom of Nathan and Haley's home.

Nathan. She'd forgotten to give him a call, so she searched for the cell phone that was usually on her nightstand in the bedroom.

"Brooke!"

It wasn't a surprise that her mother had let herself in without even a knock, but she soon emerged from the bedroom with the cell phone in hand, face to face with the woman who'd proposed her return to L.A.

"Victoria," Brooke greeted with a forced smile, "Guess you still have the keys to _my_ place."

"I don't have time for this, Brooke," Victoria ignored her, "How are the sketches coming along?"

"They're fine," Brooke answered, placing her cup of coffee on the dining table and stuffing her cell phone in the robe's pocket, "They'll be ready by Wednesday."

"They have to be more than fine, sweetie," Victoria replied, "They have to blow Macy's away."

"I'll do my best," Brooke nodded, "I've got some samples in the guestroom if you wanna get those ready for Wednesday too."

"Oh, good," Victoria turned on her heel and headed towards the second bedroom of the condo, finding a handful of maternity dresses laid out on the bed. Picking them up one by one for inspection, and seemingly impressed by the use of fabric and design, she called out to her daughter in the living room, "So what are we gonna call this?"

"What?" Brooke asked in confusion, following her mother to the room.

"This line of yours," Victoria clarified as she admired a white dress with a dark green satin around the bottom, "You came up with Baby Brooke, we can't really call this Mama Brooke now, can we?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well, it's definitely not gonna be named Victoria."

Victoria once again ignored the comment, putting down the dress on the bed and turning her attention back to her daughter, "I'll have Michelle pick these up later. Finish those sketches. You've got dinner with Julian tonight."

Brooke watched as her mother began to walk, "Wait, who? Julian?"

"Uh-huh," Victoria continued to head towards the front door.

"Would you mind telling me who Julian is?" Brooke asked in annoyance as she stopped in her tracks.

Victoria opened the front door and turned to look at Brooke, "Julian Baker. He's some hotshot wannabe producer. Anyway, I'm good friends with his father and I told him you'd accompany him to the premiere of his son's movie in a couple of weeks. Dinner should be a good way to break you two in."

"What the—" Brooke held up a hand in confusion, "Why does he need me? Is he that much of a loser that he can't get his own date?"

"Honey," Victoria smirked, "Don't be childish. Be a good girl and listen to your mother."

"I _would_ if I had _one_," Brooke shot back, irritated by her mother's intentions to hook up with a random guy.

"It's just dinner and a movie premiere, you'll survive," Victoria winked at Brooke before exiting the condo and closing the door behind her.

Brooke groaned in frustration as she ran both her hands through her brown hair, heading to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

* * *

Nathan sat in kitchen, cell phone in hand as Deb fed his daughter from across the table. He'd just gotten back from dropping Jamie off at school, and now he was staring at the cell phone screen wondering if he should call Brooke.

"Nathan?" Deb asked, breaking his train of thought.

Looking up, he replied, "Yeah?"

"Staring at the screen won't do anything," She answered, feeding Gracie bits and pieces of a banana.

"I'm not _staring_," Nathan stressed, "I'm just thinking."

"Why don't you give her a call?"

"_Mom_," Nathan turned his attention back to the cell phone, "it's still pretty early over there. I don't wanna wake her up."

"You gonna be okay?" Deb asked him as she cooed with Gracie in between.

Nathan shrugged, pausing before he replied, "I'll be fine. We all will."

* * *

"I can't believe my maid of honor is across the country right now instead of here being my slave!" Rae loudly spoke, "I just wanna let you know, I think you're a horrible friend."

Brooke laughed on the other line as she sat in her living room floor, sketches spread out on the coffee table before her, "I know, I suck. But if you keep putting me down, I might actually forget to take you out for your last night as a single woman."

The two shared a laugh as Rae continued, multitasking between watching the store and talking to the brunette on the phone, "So, how's everything?"

"Working on my sketches right now," Brooke replied, her eyes scanning the coffee table as she looked at the amount of sketches she'd done in the last few hours, "Getting anxious for the meeting but I think it'll go well."

"It will, don't worry," Rae assured her.

"How's Dean? You guys are done fighting, I assume?"

Rae sighed, "Yeah, we're fine. It was just…let's just say he dropped a bomb on me."

Brooke chuckled, "Oh, what, like he's got a kid?"

The silence that remained on the line for what seemed like hours, but only lasted a few seconds, made Brooke raise an eyebrow. Rae finally spoke, breaking the awkward quiet that had settled between them, "Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"_Ohmygod_!" Brooke practically squealed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Would I seriously joke about that kind of stuff?" Rae asked.

"I hope you didn't eat another pint of ice cream," Brooke warned, reminding her about the upcoming wedding.

"I _didn't_," Rae answered, "But we're fine now. Everything's all settled. I'll tell you more about it when you come back in two weeks."

"Good," Brooke nodded before Rae changed the subject.

"You call Nathan yet?"

"Um," Brooke began, "Not…_yet_."

"Well, don't forget," Rae reminded her, "I'm sure he and Jamie miss you like _mad_."

Brooke smiled at the mention of her godson, "Yeah, I won't forget."

"Okay, well, thanks for the call but I've got a store to run. See, my _boss_ had this crazy notion to just leave all of a sudden and leave _me_ in charge of running the store. I hope a raise is in the works," Rae smiled from the other line.

Brooke laughed at the joke and played along, "Yeah, I'll see if _your boss_ can do that. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she leaned against the couch and glanced at the clock. It was only 11:00 in the morning and she'd spent the last 3 hours sketching. She picked up her pencil and placed the phone on the couch behind her, reminding herself that she'd call Nathan as soon as Jamie got out of school.

* * *

"Looking good, Jamie!"

Jamie picked up the basketball and he turned his head to look at his godfather sitting on the table nearby. Throwing him a thumbs up, he turned his attention back to perfecting the lay-up his father and uncle taught him.

"He's getting big," Lucas sighed in disbelief at his growing nephew. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Jamie could barely say the word 'ball' let alone play with one at the River Court.

"Yeah, next time you come back, he'll be married at 16," Nathan joked, reminiscing for a moment as Lucas chuckled at the memory.

Lucas shook his head, "We'll be back sooner than that."

"To visit or move home?"

"I dunno," Lucas shrugged as he continued to watch Jamie play basketball, "We've finally started settling in L.A., I'd hate to have to move back and mess up any stability we've been working on."

"I never got to ask you that, by the way," Nathan remembered the time his older brother left Tree Hill suddenly to chase after his angry wife, "How are you guys doing now?"

"Better," Lucas admitted with a smile, "Although I must admit, I did some time on her dad's couch for a while."

Nathan laughed, "Life of a married man." Lucas chuckled in return, although noticing his brother's smiling face slowly turn somber. He felt the pain Nathan did, losing his wife and being left to take care of the children. Lucas had hoped it would never happen to him, losing Peyton would crush his entire universe. But he couldn't deny that it was definitely harder for Nathan to lose Haley, especially after being married since high school.

"So," Lucas suddenly stood up, deciding to change the subject, "you still as good as you used to be?"

Nathan watched as his brother stepped onto the court, and followed suit, "Are you kidding me?"

Jamie didn't hesitate for a moment to pass the basketball to his father, "School him, Daddy!"

Nathan caught the pass, dribbling it as his eyes locked with his brother's, eliciting a game of one-on-one Scott basketball, "You're going _down_."

* * *

She sat in her chair, twiddling her fingers as her eyes searched for the man her mother convinced her to have dinner with that night. She'd been working on the last of her sketches all day, not realizing how much time had passed and quickly got ready to meet her the man her mother forced her to have dinner with tonight. Wannabe producer, she remembered. _In Los Angeles? Great, exactly the type I avoid,_ she thought to herself. Brooke wasn't entirely surprised to find that she'd be waiting for twenty minutes before a man finally began to approach her.

He had the swagger of a hotshot entering a nightclub in search of a one-night stand. In fact, that grin on his face should be considered illegal in all 50 states. She wondered how many women he'd been with, being the Hollywood producer type and all.

"Brooke Davis?"

She focused her eyes on his and she slightly tilted her head, "Uh, Julian, right?"

"Julian Baker," He added, outstretching his hand for a shake before he took a seat across from her, "Sorry, I'm late. I just got out of a meeting and it ran later than usual…"

Brooke held up a hand as she waved off the excuse, "It's fine, don't worry about it." These Hollywood producer types weren't really her taste, and she kept in mind what her mother had told her that morning: _It's just dinner and a movie premiere._

Julian cleared his throat as he looked into her eyes, "Did you get a chance to look at the menu?"

"Actually, yeah," Brooke nodded as she ran her fingers on the edge of the menu in front of her, "I decided to get a head start. If you need more time, go ahead."

"I know what I want," Julian nodded, "I've been here more times than I count."

"Have you now?" Brooke grinned, "Bet you've taken a lot of girls here before."

"Um, actually, more like bald men in business suits," Julian clarified, "Why, do I look like a womanizer?"

"Uh," Brooke found herself saying, but couldn't find the words to form a sentence.

Julian removed his eyes from hers and scanned the room for a waiter, "Let's just order our food."

She mentally kicked herself at the way she'd clearly offended him. Although he maintained the smile on his face, she knew better than to believe that it wasn't because he was uncomfortable with the situation. _God, I hate blind dates,_ she groaned as quietly as she could.

* * *

Dean and Jamie had spent the last 3 hours playing Rock Band together before Nathan entered the living room to end the night. Dean threw his hands up in the air as he held the drum sticks, "Yes! James Lucas Scott, you just got _owned_

!"

Jamie, admitting defeat with a saddened expression on his face, replied, "Man, Uncle Dean—we're playing _together_, not against each other."

"Whatever, little man," Dean shook his head as he stood up from the chair, "Life's tough. Survival of the fittest."

Nathan chuckled from behind the couch, "Come on, Jamie. You've got school tomorrow morning. Nanny Deb is waiting for you upstairs." Jamie groaned at the thought of school, but complied as he shook his head at Dean before running up the stairs to his bedroom.

"He's only 6, man," Nathan reminded his friend, who took a seat on the couch once again.

"He's gotta learn to deal with life, Nate," Dean defended himself, "It'll make him grow a thick skin."

"Well, I don't want my kid bullying people around like you," Nathan replied, taking a seat on the smaller sofa.

"I'm not a bully," Dean scoffed, "I just don't take shit from people. No one can tell _me_ what to do."

"Except Rae," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, that's a given," Dean glanced at his watch, "Speaking of, I gotta go. She's closing up the store so I gotta pick her up."

As Dean stood up, he turned his head to face Nathan once again, "You heard from Brooke yet?"

Nathan shook his head in reply, "Nah. She's probably busy—"

"You gonna stay up all night by the phone like a teenage girl waiting for a boy to call?" Dean teased with a grin on his face.

"Shut up," Nathan shot back, smiling at the joke, "She'll call when she gets the time."

"All right," Dean shrugged as he headed for the front door, "Like, don't forget to call me, like, _right_ after!"

Nathan shook his head once again at Dean's attempt to sound like a teenage girl. He watched as he exited the house, walking to the door and locking it before heading up to bed as well. As he headed towards the staircase, he stopped by the guestroom and opened the door.

Peyton and Lucas had left earlier in the afternoon, so the room was surrounded in darkness and quiet before he turned on the light. He remembered the night Brooke stood in front of the mirror, wondering if her dress looked good enough when they planned to hang out with Dean and Rae at TRIC last week. He still couldn't believe how quickly everything had changed in the last few days as he shook the image of her from his mind.

Turning off the light, he closed the door and headed upstairs to end the night.

* * *

Brooke watched Julian as he quietly ate the steak on his plate, all the while she had her fork swirling the vegetables on hers. Truth be told, she didn't have much of an appetite after the awkward exchange that happened not too long ago. She quickly glanced at her watch, careful not to make it obvious she was checking how long they'd been miserable sitting with each other. _Ugh, 20 minutes, _she blinked her eyes.

"How's the food?"

Brooke looked u to see that Julian was looking right at her, "Um, it's good. Yeah, the salmon is really good."

"Good," Julian nodded, returning his attention to his own plate.

Brooke tilted her head slightly in curiosity, "Okay, so, seriously—what's your deal?"

"Excuse me?" Julian looked up, chewing as quickly as he can to continue speaking, "My deal?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "Are you always this boring on a date?"

"Ha," Julian scoffed, "First of all, I wouldn't really qualify this as a date since I have no clue who you are and I would never picture myself dating someone like you—"

"_Like_ me?" Brooke said in surprise.

"_Yeah_," Julian stressed, "Self-absorbed, vain—"

"Wow," Brooke shook her head in disbelief, "You haven't even gotten the chance to know me and you're judging me?"

"What can I say," Julian shrugged, "I guess I have no respect for women, me being a womanizer and all."

Brooke sat in silence, realizing he was just getting back at her for the remark she'd made earlier. _Sensitive, are we? _She thought. She watched as Julian, once again, returned his attention to the plate before him. Brooke thought about standing up, throwing her water in his face, and strolling out the door as the patrons watch in shock at the display before them. _Too Hollywood, _she shook her head at the thought.

Instead, she cleared her throat, causing him to look up at her when she spoke,  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a judgmental bitch."

"Hmm, bitch is a harsh word," Julian waved his fork at her, "More like…catty."

"_I'm not catty_," Brooke quickly shot back, "I'm just…I don't know about you, but being here wasn't exactly my idea."

"You're not the only one who thinks that, Brooke Davis," Julian put his fork down.

"My mother thought it'd be a good idea," Brooke explained.

"It seems Victoria and my father think that if I was involved with someone, it would make me much less of a failure." Julian replied.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Failure? Don't you have some movie premiere that I'm supposed to accompany you on in a couple of weeks?"

"I do," Julian nodded in agreement, "But it's not like my father's proud of it. He thinks it'll be a flop, so I might as well show up and look good doing it."

"Our parents have a lot in common," Brooke chuckled, "They're both jerks."

"Tell me about it," Julian began to laugh, "So dinner and movie premiere, right?"

Brooke flashed her famous smile, "So, after tonight, I won't see you until then?"

"Pretty much," Julian shrugged, as if there was no other choice, "It's not like we're supposed to be a real couple and get to know each other in depth."

"That sounds fair. I guess I can show up and pretend to be someone who totally supports your failure of a movie and look good doing it."

Julian laughed, "Thanks, I think." He continued to look at her as she maintained the smile on her face, wondering how on earth someone with her beauty could possibly be sitting in front of him. Julian Baker didn't even like brunettes. He figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know her a little more, considering the night went from awkward to friendly banter. "So what's your story, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke sat up straight, ready to explain her million-dollar success with Clothes Over Bros. But somehow, the grin on Julian's face caught her off guard and she almost found herself speechless, "Um…"

"Come on, Victoria's spawn must have a horror story of her own," Julian insisted.

Brooke gave a slight laugh, removing her focus from the grin on his face, "I've got 4 years of high school worth of horror stories. But thankfully, my company was a result of heartache and abandonment. Successful company, at that."

"And what company is it?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow once again, surprised he hadn't already know about Clothes Over Bros, especially if their parents were supposed to be good friends, "Clothes Over Bros."

Julian wriggled his eyebrows, "Your mom's company?"

"What?" Brooke shook her head in confusion.

"Your mom's company, Clothes Over Bros. You work for her?"

Brooke laughed in disbelief, but at the same time, not entirely surprised that her mother would take credit for her work, "No, actually, she works for me."

"You're kidding me, right?" Julian leaned back in his chair in surprise.

"Does my mother look like she can come up with a name like Clothes Over Bros?" Brooke pointed out.

"Well," Julian began to agree, "It does sound a little juvenile."

Brooke scoffed, "I started it in high school! Besides, it was my dream to have my own fashion line."

"And here you are," Julian nodded, pretending to applaud, "Good for you, Davis."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled. The two continued to exchange childhood stories, mostly lack of one, due to the absence of their parents. Brooke didn't realize how similar the two had been: growing up on their own and chasing their dreams. Julian had a history of independent films under his belt, and even if they did fairly well, it was never enough for his father. It was the first time Brooke had found anyone just like her, and surprisingly, she wanted to thank Victoria for being a part of it.

* * *

Brooke was utterly surprised at how her night didn't turn out to be a disaster after all, especially since her mother practically forced her into having dinner with a complete stranger.

But as she closed the front door of her condo, Julian Baker's face popped up in her mind, and she couldn't get the image of his grin out of her head. She ran a hand through her hair as she headed to the bedroom, pleased with the night she'd had. They'd exchanged numbers, making sure to keep in touch about the details for the night of the movie premiere.

She'd taken the time to freshen up in the bathroom as she pulled on a pair of shorts and tank top for pajamas, making sure to lock all the doors before she headed for bed. She remembered that she was supposed to call Nathan earlier that day and wondered if he'd still be awake despite the time difference. Searching for her phone, she waited for the voicemail to pick up, but was surprised to hear his voice on the line.

"Hey," her voice spoke on the line as she settled into bed.

"Hey to you, too," Nathan replied, still trying to wake up from the late phone call.

"Sorry to call so late—"

"No, it's no problem," Nathan assured her as he sat up on his bed, blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom, "I was actually meaning to call you today."

"Oh," Brooke said, "Why didn't you?"

"I thought you'd be too busy, so I figured I'd wait for you to call instead," He replied honestly.

"Nathan," Brooke began, "Please, call me anytime. I'm never too busy for you and the kids. I wanna know what's going on over there."

Nathan chuckled, "Well, the kids miss you. Jamie misses you like crazy. If I'm not mistaken, I think he likes you more than me."

"That's my boy," Brooke smiled proudly, "How's Grace?"

"She's great," Nathan answered, "She started walking today with the help of Jamie."

Brooke imagined the thought of the little girl taking her first steps, "I wish I could've been there to see that."

"Yeah, it was a really great moment to see," Nathan nodded, remembering how Jamie accompanied his sister from the living room to the kitchen. "You coming back in time for the wedding?"

"Of course," Brooke replied, "I've got a movie premiere to attend Thursday before the wedding, but I'm flying out there soon after so I can spoil my little bride on her last day of being a bachelorette."

"Well, we can't wait to see you again," Nathan pointed out, emphasizing on the _we_. He wanted to tell her how much he'd missed her, and how sorry he was for pushing her away. But somehow, he thought maybe it was what Brooke wanted. He knew at this point that they were both scared to commit to each other, especially with the situation that they'd been presented.

But ultimately, he missed her presence. The way she lit up the room when she walked in with the dimpled smile on her face, excited to tell him about the latest Dean and Rae gossip, or what happened at the store during the day. Even the way she'd make breakfast on the mornings he'd overslept, making sure Jamie was ready for school and Gracie had been given a bath so he wouldn't have to make a mess in the bathroom doing so.

But they need this. They need to have their space and not jump into anything that'll cause a wreck in the end. He wouldn't want that for Jamie, for Gracie, and for himself. And she seemed to want to distance herself from the family that she'd been a part of, in fear that she didn't belong there. So he repeated to himself once again that they need time away from each other to strengthen their vulnerable hearts.

Brooke laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, knowing that the next morning, the quiet condo wouldn't have a laughing Jamie or crying Gracie present, nor the sound of a basketball hitting the backboard as Nathan pushed himself to train harder. Truth be told, she didn't _want_ to be away from them. But she needed this reality check. Nathan's new love and a new mother for the kids? It was too far-fetched for her, even if she lived in it for simply a moment.

She made the right choice of coming out here. She did. She had to.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He replied, watching the darkness around him as he listened to her voice.

"We're gonna be okay, right?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"I mean," Brooke said softly, "I hope nothing changes between us if this doesn't work out."

Nathan was caught off guard by her words, but he wasn't surprised that she'd bring it up. Brooke Davis was more terrified than he was, and she had the right to be. She'd been left broken-hearted more time than any one can count, and he respected the way she guarded her heart, even if it meant the chance of not giving it to him, "I'll be here, Brooke. Trust me."

Brooke nodded, a small smile on her face, "I'll let you sleep. Give the kids hugs and kisses from me tomorrow."

"I will," Nathan nodded, "Good night."

"Bye, Nate," She hung up the phone, placing her hand down to her side as she continued to hold it beside her. She wanted so badly to get out of bed, pack her stuff, and fly back to Tree Hill where her life had been. It was really all that kept running through her mind. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her phone, alerting her a new message.

_From: Julian  
11: 03 PM_

_Free for lunch Wednesday?  
Got another story for you.  
Let me know._

Brooke laughed as she read the message, finally setting it on her nightstand as she made herself comfortable once again. Julian had casually mentioned that even though the deal was for them to have dinner and then accompany him to the premiere, it would be interesting to meet every now and then to try and see who's got the worst parent. Truthfully, Brooke needed the company other than her mother to be able to survive out here without her friends. Before she closed her eyes to sleep, she made the decision to take him up on that offer.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you guys aren't mad for me including a little special someone in the mix. Honestly though, I love Julian, and I think it'll make for a better Brathan story. I like angst, can you tell?


	19. Chasing Pavements

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really surprised at the speculation going on with the whole Julian business (it's really entertaining!), so here's a new one for you guys. I must warn you all though, there is no direct B/N interaction in this. But this is why I'm uploading the next one right after. =]

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: CHASING PAVEMENTS**

Wednesday morning seemed to pass by quicker than she could finish her mocha latte, but Brooke returned to her office and sat down, relieved at how well the presentation for the maternity line went. Macy's had already decided to go with the launch, but wanted to see more of Brooke's line just for sheer entertainment.

Once again, Brooke Davis came out on top.

"Ms. Davis," Millicent, her assistant before Rae, entered the office, "You've got a call on Line 2."

"Thanks, Millie," Brooke replied, picking up the phone, "Brooke Davis."

"Hey, you," Lucas Scott's voice on the other line emerged bringing a smile to the brunette's face.

"Hey, yourself," Brooke began, "What's up, Luke?'

"Just wanted to see if you're settling in okay back in Los Angeles," He answered.

Brooke propped an elbow on her desk before continuing, "The last couple days have been good. I just got back from that Macy's presentation and they absolutely loved it."

"That's great, Brooke, I'm happy for you," Lucas smiled on the other line. He quickly changed the subject, "You free for lunch?"

"Hmm," Brooke glanced at the clock, "Actually, I'm already meeting with a friend."

"Peyton?" He joked.

"No, smarty pants," Brooke chuckled, "It's a Hollywood thing, you wouldn't understand." Brooke pretended to flip her hair over her shoulder in a smug manner.

Lucas laughed, "See, I told you you'd be okay out here. All right, well, I'll talk to you soon. Peyton wants you over for dinner sometime this week, which means I'm kicking myself out of the house so you two can talk about who's dating who on Gossip Girl."

"Ha!" Brooke returned, as if the conversation had become a challenge she was determined to win, "I don't watch Gossip Girl."

"That sucks," Lucas said before continuing, "Just when Serena got married in

Spain—"

"_Ohmygod_, she got married in—" Brooke caught herself mid-excitement, "I mean, whatever." She adjusted herself in the seat as she and Lucas shared another laugh before they hung up, promising to see each other as soon as their availability permits. Glancing at the clock once again, she noted that in a half hour, she'd be meeting Julian for lunch as planned.

Actually, as per his request. But she happily obliged.

* * *

Rae sat in the back office, going through the inventory when she heard the front door open and close. She picked up any paperwork she needed and headed to the front to greet the customer, only to come face to face with Nathan. The last time she talked to him was at Gracie's party, and their conversation didn't end too well. Needless to say, there were some apologies waiting to be given from both parties. She cleared her throat as she set the papers down on the counter before greeting him.

"Hey, Nathan," She said as he approached the counter, "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to talk a little bit," Nathan shrugged, "Actually, to apologize before I head off to the tailor with Dean."

"Ah," Rae nodded with a grin, "Okay, you go first, then I'll go."

Chuckling, Nathan continued, "I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day. It was uncalled for and pretty childish."

"Well, I'm sorry for being a jerk and pushing the subject. It wasn't really my place," Rae added. The two looked at each other before accepting the other's apology, a sign that they've moved past the issue.

"So, how are things going with the store?" Nathan asked, looking around at the empty boutique.

"It's okay," Rae shrugged, noticing that he was scanning the premises for another human being present, "The bad news is, the sales are not exactly shooting off the roof. The good news is, I get a lot of wedding stuff done in this quiet."

"Oh, which reminds me. Dean's bachelor party?"

"Oh, god," Rae rolled her eyes, "Just…whatever you wanna do, Nate. As long as you don't tell me."

"Okay," Nathan laughed.

"No, wait, tell me if he does something really horrible that I can't marry him. You know, like, what a lot of jerks do the night before they get married."

Nathan pretended to think, "Play video games?"

Rae looked at him, knowing he knew what she was implying, but appreciated that he made a joke about it. "Yeah, video games." Obviously, there was something more than apologizing that brought Nathan here, otherwise, he wouldn't have had the look on his face that said he wasn't finished.

"What's up, Nate?"

Nathan shrugged, unsure of when the sudden urge of confiding in the woman started. He and Rae had never been close, much like his relationship with Brooke was in high school. Sure, Rae was Brooke's right hand, and the future bride of his best friend, but they'd never spent much time together alone. Nathan could honestly admit that he barely knew anything about the woman, only enough to come to the conclusion that she, in fact, was the only one who could've ever gotten Dean Winchester to settle down.

And here he was, standing before her, not realizing that the words he was about to speak would surprise her…and him as well.

"I miss her," He blurted out, hands in pocket, nervous as hell, and making sure not to extend the eye contact with her.

Rae wanted to burst into laughter, but there was something in Nathan's face that told her otherwise. "Um, wow. Okay. I'm not surprised, but I am. Why do I get the feeling that there's more to that statement?"

Nathan chuckled, "I don't know. I was talking to her last night and she asked if we were gonna be okay."

"Okay," Rae listened, "what's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, nothing, I guess. I just didn't expect that from her."

"Nathan, you of all people should know Brooke Davis is damn near unpredictable," Rae pointed out, "Maybe she just needed some kind of reassurance that when the time comes that she comes back to Tree Hill…that there'd be a reason for her to stay."

"I thought…she _did_ have a reason to stay," Nathan added, giving Rae the clue that he never wanted her to leave despite the support he'd given her.

"So why didn't you ask her?" Rae went straight to the point, causing an uncomfortable tension that built between the two. She knew she'd caught him off guard, but hell, he deserved it.

"I couldn't," Nathan shrugged, "It's not my place."

"Okay, fine. Before we start another argument here, I'm not gonna keep going. But I will say this," Rae placed both hands on the counter, "We both know Brooke loves you and the kids, and we both know that she doesn't really _want_ to be in L.A. and you don't really _want_ her there either. But since you were both so adamant about your space, and your time, and all that other stuff you guys use an excuse—then you don't really have a choice, Nate. Now it's the waiting game, and I know you guys have a sucky situation, but that's all you can really do."

Nathan didn't say a word and only stared at the brunette. He knew she was right; he could go on and on about how much he wanted Brooke to be back in Tree Hill, but they'd be back to square one, trying to figure out if there really was something there between them. He thought he felt it, he thought she did too. But obviously it wasn't strong enough for her to stay, and it wasn't strong enough for him to ask her to stay. Still, that doesn't he couldn't miss her.

* * *

She had that hearty laugh he found endearing the first night they'd met. As they sat in the busy café, the two shared more stories of their childhood.

"We officially have the world's worst parents," Brooke shook her head as she put down the fork beside her plate, "No wonder they get along so well."

"I'm grateful for what I had anyway," Julian shrugged, "I think in the end, we're stronger and can hold our own without needing anyone. At least, that's how I've been."

"You ever get tired of it all? Being alone?" She asked, curiously and because it somehow struck a chord with her.

"Loneliness is never something anyone wants," Julian began, looking into her eyes as he continued to speak, "But I'd rather be that than in a miserable relationship. I could live with my father in his Beverly Hills mansion, have someone he hired wait on me hand and my foot, and enjoy the luxuries he earned…but I'd rather be in my apartment, with my unlaundered clothes, eating take-out than be under the same roof with a man who not only missed more than half of my childhood, but deems me a failure when I try to please him."

Brooke didn't realize how much she'd had in common with the man sitting across from her. She understood how he'd come to his independence; it was definitely something she could relate to. If she wasn't mistaken, she practically grew up without a mother—of course, until her company was built.

"Why do we do that, anyway?" Brooke asked, "Why do we give a crap about what our parents think about us now when they could care less back then?"

"Validation," Julian answered without hesitation, "I don't know about you, but growing up, I wish I had someone tell me that they were proud of me, give me some kind of guidance."

"It never really leaves us, huh?" Brooke added, "I hate my mother for practically abandoning me, but at the same time, there's a part of me that's glad she's around. Even if it's mostly for the business aspect of it."

"Yeah, like claiming she's the one who came up with Clothes Over Bros?" Julian smiled, reminding her of their dinner a couple nights prior.

"Unbelievable, right?" Brooke laughed.

Julian's laugh slowly subsided as he moved on to the next topic, "So tell me about your self, Brooke Davis. CEO of a multi-million dollar company, small-town girl turned one of Hollywood's most wanted designers. You moved back home and just recently returned to L.A. to start up your new line."

The brunette found herself slightly blush at the compliment, "That's pretty much the jist of it. I mean, I love Tree Hill with all my heart, but I'm just so excited that I have this new opportunity to be out here and show another side of my designs, I had to come back."

Julian put on a grin, "There's a story with you, Brooke Davis. And I can't wait to find out."

Brooke returned with a smile on her face, "You forget, Julian Baker. After your premiere, we probably won't see each other again."

"Is that right?" Julian leaned back in his seat, "So there's no chance that my charm could possibly get you to see me after that?"

"Doubt it," Brooke shook her head, "You're not my type." The two laughed as they continued to exchange flirtatious banter.

* * *

"Would you please stop sulking and help me with this tie?" Dean demanded to his best friend, who was busy checking his phone for any calls.

"I'm not sulking," Nathan looked up, walking towards the future groom and placing the phone in his pocket, "Just checking if anyone called."

"You're so pathetic," Dean laughed arrogantly, "They did invent something called a ringtone that goes off when someone calls you, you know."

"You're pathetic," Nathan shot back like a school kid, "You don't even know to tie a tie."

The two men had visited the tailor for the final fitting of Dean's tux, determined to get it out of the way rather than handle it days before the wedding. Nathan, who already had his own tux thanks to his brother's wedding to both Lindsey _and_ Peyton, accompanied him as his duty of 'best man.' In reality, he just didn't want to be home alone in a quiet house while Jamie was at school and Gracie spent the day with her grandparents.

Yeah, that does make him pathetic.

"Brooke called me last night," Nathan mentioned, putting the finishing touches on the tie before stepping back and letting Dean admire himself in the mirror.

"Yeah? What's the gossip, _N_?" Dean joked, although curious about the conversation.

"She's doing okay. She'll be back in time for the wedding," Nathan replied, shaking his head as Dean continued to pose in front of the mirror.

"Of course she will, she's the maid of honor," Dean removed his attention from the mirror and to his friend, "Rae would kill her if she didn't show, even if it means dragging her here herself."

"Can you imagine?" Nathan tried to picture Rae storming off at the airport, headed to Los Angeles to drag Brooke Davis back to Tree Hill.

"It'd be funnier if you did it," Dean wriggled his eyebrows to tease him before returning his attention back to the mirror to admire his self, "I look pretty damn good, don't I?"

"Maybe I should," Nathan said, looking at the floor as if he was thinking of the scenario in his head.

"You should what? You think maybe I need to get the sleeves shortened a little bit? Maybe I need to get a different tie. Yeah, that's probably it—"

"Dean," Nathan tried to get his attention, "Hey."

Dean turned to look at his friend, "What?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy—"

"I already do," Dean nodded, anxious to hear what his best man had to say. But before Nathan could continue, Dean jumped off the platform he'd been standing on and came closer to his friend, "You're insane."

"You didn't even hear what I was gonna say," Nathan tried to defend himself, taking a step back to gain the space between them.

"No, I already know, you _psycho_," Dean answered, "She's gonna say no."

"I'm not gonna ask her to come back," Nathan scoffed, wondering why Dean was against the idea in the first place.

"Then why would you do it?"

Nathan looked into his friend's eyes the way he looked at Rae's, "Just to see her."

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Dean asked, "If you're gonna go there, it better be because you're gonna tell her you're in love with her and ask her to come home. But to _see_ her? Dude, get a web cam. It's cheaper."

"Thanks for the support," Nathan sarcastically returned.

"Dude," Dean shook his head, knowing Nathan was getting the wrong idea of his intentions, "I just don't want you to make an ass out of yourself."

"Maybe you're right," Nathan nodded, realizing how ridiculous the idea was to begin with. Brooke had only been gone for a couple of days and already he was acting like a sick puppy. But the image of himself running through that airport wouldn't shake in his mind; he'd only wished he was able to hold her in his arms, give her a proper goodbye, and tell her that she'll always be a part of his family.

"Of course, I'm right," Dean replied, stepping back up onto the platform when the tailor returned, "Now, seriously, should I change my tie?"

* * *

Brooke returned to her office, satisfied smile on her face as she carried the weight of her bag on one shoulder, and held a DVD in the other. Julian had given her a copy of one of his independent films, one she promised to watch and give him her honest feedback. Truthfully, it was just his way of getting her to see him again. Brooke Davis wasn't blind.

"Someone had a nice lunch," Millicent greeted her as she followed her boss into the office.

"I did, Millie," Brooke acknowledged, setting her stuff down on the desk, "Any calls?"

"Just one," Millicent remembered, finding the post-it on her folder and handing it to Brooke, "Victoria. She said you weren't answering your cell-phone and she asked how it went with Julian."

"Ugh," Brooke groaned, "Thanks."

Millie tilted her head in curiosity, "Two questions: one, where _is_ Victoria? Two, who's Julian?"

"She's on a cruise to celebrate Macy's approval of the maternity line," Brooke answered, "And Julian is a producer she forced me to have dinner with the other night."

"I thought your mom was against you having a relationship," her assistant wondered, suddenly interested in the story behind this Julian.

"It's not like that. I'm just getting to know him so I can accompany him to a movie premiere next week." Brooke explained.

"Ah," Millie began to walk away, "So I'm guessing that's why you're smiling from your lunch break?" Brooke noticed her eye-ing the movie on the desk, and before she could protest, her assistant had already exited her office.

* * *

Nathan entered the house as he carried Gracie in with him before setting her belongings down in the living room. Looking around, he searched for his son and Rae, who'd picked up the little boy from school and kept him at the store with her while Nathan ran errands with Dean and picked up his daughter.

He heard nothing but silence downstairs and proceeded to head upstairs, "Jamie?" He called out, wondering where they were since Rae's car was parked in the driveway.

"Jamie," Nathan called out again as he checked the little boy's room only to find no one in sight.

He heard the sound of voices coming from the master bedroom, and as he held on to his daughter, he made his way down the hall and opened the door to find Jamie sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Daddy," Jamie smiled as he greeted his father standing in the doorway, "Surprise!"

Nathan had a confused look on his face as he found Rae emerge from the master bathroom, holding a black duffel bag. His black duffel bag. "Hi, Nate," she greeted him as well with a smile to match the little boy's.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Nathan wondered,, never expecting to find the two in his bedroom. "And why do you have my bag?"

Jamie held out an envelope, "This is for you, Daddy." As his father reached for it, Jamie shot a smile at Rae from across the room, who was now making her way beside the little boy on the bed.

Rae reached for Gracie, who Nathan willingly gave up to open the envelope in his hand. He scanned its contents immediately, and grew even more confused when plane tickets appeared.

The look on his face gave a cue for Rae to explain everything, "So, Dean called me about your crazy idea."

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, "So Aunt Rae and I rushed home to pack your stuff."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nathan asked, still not able to comprehend what was happening at that moment.

"You miss her, Nate, plain and simple," Rae began, "So I booked you a ticket to L.A. and your flight leaves in a couple of hours. So I suggest you leave right now because they won't give me a refund if you miss your plane."

Nathan scoffed in surprise, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," Rae nodded, "I'm sorry you missed her when she left. Now here's your chance to give her the proper goodbye until she's ready to come home on her own."

He stared at the woman before him, who slightly kicked the duffel bag towards him as she and the little boy smiled at him.

"_Go_," she stressed, "I already talked to your mom and dad. The kids will be fine."

Nathan, still in shock, slowly bent down to pick up the bag. Jamie immediately leaped off the bed, embracing his father before he walked out the door, "Don't forget to tell Aunt Brooke we love her."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that was really short. But I needed a filler chapter so there ya go. =]


	20. Don't Let Me Stop You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just wanted to say, I do read every single one of your reviews, so even if I don't reply to it, it's very much appreciated. Thank you to the readers for taking the time to give feedback because it really helps me figure out which way to take the story.

**P.S. **I woke up this morning rather disappointed because I had a dream last night about Nathan. Haha. So I figured I needed to update this story ASAP. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: DON'T LET ME STOP YOU**

Nathan stood in the hallway, his eyes staring at the door in front of him as his right hand grasped itself tighter. Thanks to Rae, he'd gotten Brooke's address in Los Angeles. He wondered how long he'd been standing there instead of knocking. He also wondered if he made an ass out of himself by showing up unannounced. If this was a movie, she'd open the door in shock and then turn behind her where another man was waiting. _Great, what the hell am I doing here?_ Despite the thought running through his mind, he finally lifted his right hand, and knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for him to hear feet shuffling on the other side. He suddenly felt like a teenage boy waiting to take out a girl for the first time. His stomach was beginning to turn in anxiety, and he tried to shake off the feeling. He shouldn't have a reason to be nervous, right? Who was he kidding, he had every reason to be nervous. He's showing up at her door unannounced.

The door swung open and he was face to face with the woman he'd come to L.A. for. She had a look on her face as if she'd seen a ghost and before she could open her mouth, he spoke, "Hi."

"Uh," Brooke was taken aback by Nathan standing in front of her. She'd just spoken to him the night before, wondering if being apart was a good idea and coming to the conclusion that it was. Now he's standing at her front door, and if this was a movie, he'd pull her in for a kiss before she could say another word.

But it's not. He didn't pull her in for a kiss, nor did she turn around to reveal that another man was inside. Instead, they stood there, staring at each other.

"Hi." Brooke finally said, "Um, heh. Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," He shrugged, trying to make light of the situation.

Brooke chuckled, stepping aside to let him in before closing the door behind them, "Come in. Uh, my place is kind of a mess, but I just came home from work a while back—"

Nathan stepped inside, noticing that her place was near immaculate. He turned around to look at her, and she stood by the front door, still surprised. "Sorry to just drop by out of nowhere—"

"Wait," Brooke let out a nervous chuckle before continuing, "Please tell me that you're here for some basketball conference and not because you're asking me to come back home."

What. The. _Hell_?

Nathan now stood speechless. I mean, hell, he wasn't gonna _ask_ her to come back home…he was just here to see her. If he wasn't mistaken, Brooke Davis was already pushing him away, and he just got here.

"Basketball thing," Nathan finally said, "A coach from the LA D-Fenders called me up early this morning and asked me to come in as soon as I can. So…here I am." It was a damn lie. Not even close to the truth. But that's what she wanted to hear, right?

"Oh," Brooke suddenly felt a tinge of guilt and embarrassment for assuming he'd come for her. That, and maybe disappointment. "That's…that's great, Nate."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets at the awkwardness that was surrounding them.

Brooke sighed, taking steps toward him as she pretended to shake something off her hands, "It's great to see you, Nathan," She hugged him, and he wrapped his hands around her, slightly resting his chin on her head. "I mean, it's only been like a couple of days, but it seemed like such a long time since I've seen you."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed softly, "tell me about it."

"So," She pulled back, a smile on her face as she spoke with excitement, "When are you meeting with the coach? God, Nate, I can't believe you're finally gonna be back in the game."

She looked proud of him and he kicked himself mentally since she was practically proud of _nothing_. "Probably tomorrow," He answered.

"That's great," Brooke repeated, the smile beaming on her face, "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow if you have time."

"Definitely," Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I'll give you a call. It might take a while." He wasn't happy with the fact that he was lying to her about being in Los Angeles, but he figured now wasn't the time to tell her he didn't have a place to stay and the fact that he did come here just to see her.

"I hope you didn't get a hotel room yet," Brooke began, walking away from him and heading to the guest room, "Because you're staying here for the night…well, as long as you're in town, I guess."

"Oh," Nathan nodded, following her to the guestroom, "you don't have to do that. I can get a room—"

"Nathan," Brooke put a hand on his arm, "Don't be stupid. You're staying here. End of story."

"Okay," He nodded, leaning against the door frame as he continued to look at her, "I guess the tables have turned, huh? Now I'm staying in _your_ guest room."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah. Although I do have to warn you, don't be alarmed if you find a figure with a pitchfork standing over you when you wake up. It's probably just my mother. She likes to barge in without so much a warning."

Nathan gave a soft laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, you must be exhausted, so I'll let you grab your things and go to bed," Brooke said as she exited the bedroom, leaving Nathan watching her walk away. He glanced at the clock from across the wall that read 9:00 pm.

"Uh, you always set a bed time for your guests?" Nathan called out to her, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn around to face him.

"I'm just—uh—let me go change and I'll meet you out here in a little bit for some coffee, tea…._beer_?" She hurried into her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she leaned against it, cursing herself for the welcome she'd given him. _Pull yourself together, Brooke Davis! _She took a deep breath, still shaking off the shock from earlier, before she changed into her pajamas.

* * *

"I thought beer was more appropriate," Nathan opened the two bottles of Corona and handed one to Brooke, who emerged from her bedroom with pajama pants and a Ravens tank top with President written under the high school logo.

Nathan took notice of the attire and commented, "Seriously?"

"What?" Brooke followed his eyes, which were fixated on the logo plastered across her chest, "I _was_ student body president. It's not my fault I can make my own clothes."

"It looks good," Nathan complimented her as she led the way to the living room, sitting on one end of the couch.

Brooke sat, looking at Nathan in wonder, yet at the same time, she couldn't fight the fact that she really was glad to see him. They continued to look at each other, aware of the silence that had settled until she initiated to break it, "So…how long you in town for?"

Nathan was well prepared for the answer. While she changed her clothes, he'd been thinking of a story behind his explanation to Brooke about his sudden appearance in L.A. "Maybe until tomorrow night. Just checking out the venue and talking to the coach."

That was pretty much what he came up with; _that_ and he had to consider that Rae had paid for a round-trip ticket, meaning his flight back home was scheduled Thursday night. She wasn't kidding when she said Nathan only had enough time to see her and say his goodbye.

"I'm glad you've got basketball back, Nate," She was proud of him, especially since she'd watch him bounce back from his troubles and used basketball as an outlet. He deserved to be back out there, doing what he did best, and she beamed inside at the thought of him returning to the league. She did, however, find herself curious as to how the Los Angeles minor league team got ahold of Nathan Scott, who was clear across the country and not advertising himself to the media.

Before she could even ask, Nathan had already begun talking, "I'll try and get ahold of Lucas while I'm here, I guess."

Suddenly, an idea sprang in her mind, "Oh! Thanks for reminding me. Why don't we go see them together tomorrow before you leave? Peyton wanted me over for dinner so since you're here, the four of us can hang out instead."

It wasn't really the idea he'd had in mind, partly because he wanted to spend some time alone with her before he headed back to Tree Hill. But he wasn't here for her, remember? He was only in town because of _basketball_.

* * *

The following morning brought anxiety to the man who'd been laying wide awake for the last hour. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, until he finally heard movement from a distance outside his door.

The clacking of high heels made its way towards his room, getting louder as they got closer, eventually being replaced by the sound of knocking.

"Nathan?"

Nathan didn't hesitate to reply, "Yeah?"

Brooke slowly opened the door, making sure she hadn't caught him at an indecent time, "Sorry if I woke you," Nathan shook his head as he sat up, and she continued, "I'm heading off to work."

"Okay," He pulled the sheets off of him as he watched her open the door completely, "I'll see you later tonight then."

"Give me a call after your meeting," Brooke suggested, "Let me know how it went."

"I will," Nathan nodded, lying through his teeth, "No problem."

"Okay," Brooke replied, "Well, I'll leave an extra set of keys for you."

Nathan smiled at the brunette standing at the doorway before she gave him one last smile and turned around. Nathan slowly stood up, straightening his shirt and basketball shorts as he followed her into the living room.

Brooke turned around quickly, as if she'd forgotten something, "You gonna be okay, Nate?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "I think so."

"It's just," Brooke began, a tinge of worry clearly surrounding her words, "it's been a while since you've been back out there. I guess I'm just a little anxious for you."

"I'll be fine," Nathan reassured her, "My legs haven't been bothering me for a long time now. Dean's helped me out a lot too."

"I know," She nodded, still worried but remained calm, "I'm just really happy for you, that's all."

"Thanks," He smiled, finding it sweet that she was worrying about his fake meeting with the coach. She stood in front of him, the smile on her face slowly fading as she remembered that she was heading off to work.

Truth be told, she wanted to stay and spend some time with him, but his 'schedule' for the day wouldn't allow that. Instead, she'd have to wait until later tonight, when they have dinner with Peyton and Lucas before she has to take him to the airport. As she picked up her purse from the coffee table and slung it over her shoulder, Nathan walked over to her and placed his hands on her hands, holding her still.

"Hey," He looked down at her hazel eyes, "go to work and stop your worrying. I'll see you later tonight." She nodded, and slowly closed her eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he pulled away and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

The pizza place near Brooke's condo was filled with locals grabbing a quick lunch during school and work. The two brothers met up, giving Nathan a chance to get out of the house and for Lucas to try and comprehend why his little brother had flown back to L.A. to _not _ask Brooke to go home. Lucas was staring at his brother from across the table, the pizza on his plate getting cold while he watched Nathan devour his own. It was the all familiar squint Lucas had perfected all these years, and it always meant that he'd been thinking deeply about something or he was being skeptical. In this case, it was both.

"So you lied to her," Lucas finally spoke, trying to understand the situation his youngest brother had presented him. "She thinks you're meeting with a coach right now?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, putting down the last piece of his pizza on his plate, "Pretty much."

"You realize she's just gonna find out that you're lying to her, right?" Lucas asked, making sure Nathan was aware of the situation he'd put himself in. "Brooke Davis _always _finds out when someone's lying. I'm exhibit A, B, _and _C."

"I'm sure you've lied to her more than three times," Nathan shot back, causing Lucas to make a face at the cheap shot.

"So what now? You go back to her place, tell her how your meeting went, and then--"

"And then later tonight I go home and wait for her to come back to Tree Hill," Nathan replied, a hopeful tone as he spoke.

"And if she doesn't go back?" Lucas asked.

"She'll come back," Nathan answered with pure certainty as he nodded, "It's not the same when Brooke isn't involved."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Nathan began to explain, "Brooke and I have known each other since, what, we were kids? We ran in the same circles, went to the same parties. She was there for me and Haley when we went through that rough patch after she came back from touring with Chris Keller. She hadn't seen Jamie since graduation and when she comes home, she made it a point to spend time with him and be the best godmother he could ever have. She supported me when I wanted to get back in the game and she took care of Gracie. I never realized how much she'd contributed to the four most important things in life, and I just can't picture her not being in our lives."

Lucas sat, pretty much in shock at Nathan's disclosure. In the entire time he'd known his brother, he'd only heard of him speak so highly of someone once: Haley. He was unsure where the sudden admiration for Brooke Davis came from, but he couldn't deny that he was right: not having Brooke Davis around was a dull and lonely life.

"You're getting' soft, little brother," Lucas teased him as he picked up his slice of pizza, taking a bite out of it while he watched Nathan's reaction. "I dare you to tell Dean exactly what you just told me."

Nathan laughed, knowing Dean would spend the rest of his life making jokes about how he felt towards Brooke. "I'll pass," he chuckled, finishing the last bite of his pizza.

"LA D-Fenders, uh?" Lucas brought up the topic once again.

Nathan let out a nervous chuckle, "The best I could do."

"I know," Lucas nodded, "A part of me wished that was true, though. It'd be great to see you playing again."

"Yeah," Nathan sighed, "I'll get back into it. My main priority right now is Jamie and Gracie; it's hard to be away from them."

"You should bring them next time," Lucas suggested with a grin on his face, "You know, when you have another meeting with the coach."

Nathan laughed at the joke, "Yeah, you bet."

* * *

"There's my favorite brother-in-law!" Peyton greeted Brooke and Nathan as she welcomed them.

Nathan chuckled, "Hey, Peyton." The three exchanged hugs before proceeding to the living room, where Lucas appeared from the kitchen with two beer bottles in his hands.

"I hope only one of those is yours," Brooke joked, watching Lucas hand a bottle to Nathan.

"Nice to see you too, Brooke," He smiled at her as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hmm," Peyton sighed, "This is kind of a bittersweet moment."

The three were quick to catch on to what she implied. Nathan nodded, his eyes landing on a photograph of Haley on Lucas's back with smiles on their faces, the one that laid on Lucas's dresser back in Tree Hill. The expected sadness clouded over him once again at the thought of his late wife, causing Peyton to reach for his hand and squeeze it lightly for comfort.

"We'll always miss her," She acknowledged with a soft voice as Nathan nodded in response.

Brooke watched him from a few feet away, and she couldn't shake the feeling that despite how she felt about him, it still didn't feel right to fall in love with the man who was married to her best friend. She wasn't really sure if it would ever feel right, especially as she watched the somber look on his face that still meant his heart belonged to Haley, and it probably always will.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Lucas's touch, who placed a hand on her shoulder. She wondered if it was because they were all missing Haley at the moment, or if it was because he could read her mind and tried to comfort her silently.

Regardless, the moment was broken up by the sound of Nathan's voice, "So, let's hope we all don't get sick from Peyton's cooking."

Peyton released her hand from his and quickly gave him a light slap on the chest, "You're funny."

Lucas laughed from a few feet away, releasing his hand from Brooke's shoulder, "We can always order take-out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Peyton scoffed as she and Brooke made their way to the kitchen, "You better hope I don't sprinkle any Ex-Lax in your food."

"Oh!" Nathan laughed as both brothers followed the two women, "You're not sitting next to me, dude."

"Ah, shut up." Lucas pretended to push him aggressively as they all sat down around the dining table.

Brooke made herself comfortable in the chair as Peyton slightly leaned to her and whispered, "We need to talk later, B. Davis." Brooke's eyes became curious, but returned her attention to the rest of the group.

"The food looks great, P. Sawyer," She complimented as she eyed the selection on the table before her.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled, "Come on, guys, eat up!"

* * *

The laughter and story-telling from dinner surpassed as the two brothers planted themselves in front of the living room television to catch any highlights on ESPN. It was the perfect time for Peyton to talk to Brooke like she'd mentioned over dinner and it didn't take long for Peyton to lead Brooke to Lucas's study-slash-Peyton's art room. The blonde had pulled her best friend by the hand from the kitchen and led her down the hallway, ending up in the quiet room together as Peyton shut the door behind them.

"What has gotten into you?" Brooke asked in wonder, shaking off the tight grasp Peyton had on her hand.

"You should tell me, B. Davis," Peyton grinned, reaching from a drawer behind the desk and pulling out a magazine, "Before I tell you, you have to promise to tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke was getting impatient, especially now that Peyton was inching closer with the back of the magazine facing the brunette.

"This," Peyton turned the magazine to reveal the front page, "is what I'm talking about."

It took Brooke only a couple of seconds to focus on the image that was plastered on the front page before she snatched it from Peyton's hand, "What the—"

The headline had _New Love Interest! _plastered in big, bold letters on the front, with an image of her and…_Julian_? A paparazzi photo of the two having lunch the day prior showed them in front of the café, talking and smiling before they'd parted ways. Below the headline, a smaller print read_: Is he the reason the designer is back in the city?_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Brooke shook her head in disbelief, her eyes suddenly darting to the blonde in front of her.

Peyton was leaning against the desk behind her, a grin on her face as she watched her friend's reaction to the tabloid, "What's the story, Brooke Davis?"

"There is _no_ story," Brooke tossed the magazine onto the desk, "I can't believe they would say that!"

"Well, then, tell me the real deal," Peyton was practically begging to be in on the latest gossip, "'cause this is way better than Gossip Girl."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "He's this producer I had a meeting with 'cause our parents wanted us to appear at his movie premiere together. That's all."

"Like, a date?"

"Like, to make people think that if Brooke Davis was his date, then the movie has to be worth watching," She tried to explain as best she could.

"Geez," Peyton chuckled, "Is the movie that bad?"

"I wouldn't know, the premiere is next week," Brooke shrugged, still seething with annoyance at the magazine's accusations, "But he's not a love interest. Not even close."

"Oh," Peyton nodded, picking up the magazine beside her and looking at the photo again, "So it'd be totally cool to show this to Nathan and Lucas, right?"

Brooke's eyes widened, "_No_!" She grabbed the magazine from her hand once again, "Why do I suddenly have the urge to snatch every single copy of this off the shelves?" She sat in the Ottoman on one side of the room as she dropped the magazine onto the floor.

"Relax, Kim Kardashian," Peyton spoke, "I didn't show it to anyone. But that still wouldn't stop _everyone else_ from seeing it."

"I know," Brooke sighed, "I just don't want Nathan to see it. I mean, it's not true or anything, but I don't want him to think otherwise. Besides, this won't last long. Brooke Davis would be less than interesting after that movie premiere."

"You do realize that the media will have a frenzy when they see you two together next week, right?"

"I just," Brooke let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want Nathan to think I came out here and suddenly there's this new guy in my life. It's not fair for me to do that to him after I told him I needed time and space to figure out what I want."

"You really think this thing with Nathan is gonna happen if you two had some time apart?" Peyton arched an eyebrow. She was growing skeptical by the minute with the way the two have been acting.

"Maybe," Brooke sat back down on the Ottoman, "Who knows? But this—if he saw this _now_—he'd get the wrong idea—"

"Brooke," Peyton cut her off, "Nathan's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it if you told him the truth."

"What truth?" Lucas suddenly burst into the office, his youngest brother following behind.

Brooke whirled around to find the two men standing in the room with them, and her eyes shot back to Peyton, who tried to open her mouth before Lucas spoke again, "Sorry, were we interrupting some girl chat? Nathan's flight leaves in a couple of hours."

Peyton shook her head with a nervous laugh, "Oh, we were just catching up."

"Yeah," Brooke played along, "I'll get my stuff soon and we can head to the airport, Nate."

Nathan nodded, his eyes switching from Peyton's to Brooke's, aware that there was something important they were discussing in private. His brother, however, could've cared less and probably didn't sense the tension that was slowly building in the room.

Brooke stood up, straightening her shirt as she did so, a smile on her face as she tried to exit the room to grab her purse. Peyton noticed the magazine on the floor beside the Ottoman, and tried to get her husband's attention before either he or Nathan could see it.

But she failed.

"Oh, hey," Lucas bent down to pick up the tabloid, "Brooke, you forgot--"

Brooke stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard Lucas's voice trail off. She closed her eyes and cursed herself, her back turned to the other three as she prayed silently that this was all a dream. Slowly turning around, she caught a glimpse of Peyton's face, a horrid expression she was trying her best not to show.

Without another word, Lucas handed her the magazine as she could feel Nathan's eyes on her. Her eyes slowly looked up at the taller man as she grabbed the magazine, and the only thing she could come up with was an apology. She knew he'd seen it—otherwise, he wouldn't have stormed out of the room and left her standing there feeling like she'd been stunned.

"Brooke, I'm sorry," Lucas apologized when he'd noticed the brunette's eyes glaze with tears, "I didn't know…"

"It's okay," She tried to smile through it, "It's no big deal, Luke. Really, I'll talk to him."

Peyton was still leaning against the desk, her hand slightly over her mouth, "Brooke—"

"Peyton, it's fine," Brooke attempted to laugh to ease both their worries, "I'll just tell him the truth." She nodded her head as a goodbye and turned on her heel, walking down the hallway to take her belongings and meet Nathan by the car.

* * *

The two stood side by side; his duffel bag resting on the floor as he held the plane ticket in his hand; her arms folded across her chest as she tried to ease the nervousness inside her. The car ride to the airport was long and silent, only being interrupted by a phone call from Victoria, whom Brooke ignored.

She would've explained it all in the car—Julian being a friend her mother was trying to get her to 'look good' for his movie premiere—but she couldn't find the right words to bring it up. That, and Nathan had his headphones plugged to his iPhone like a high school teenager ignoring his parents.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place," Nathan finally broke the silence, although his eyes weren't exactly looking at hers.

She turned slightly to face him as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes, "Nathan, can I just say something?"

Nathan shrugged, his hands clutching the plane ticket he was holding, "You can say and do anything you want, Brooke."

"Please don't do that," Brooke sighed, her arms falling to her side as she tried to get him to look at her, "I wanna explain myself."

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan finally looked at her, his eyes had hurt written all over them, "If that didn't happen earlier, would you have told me?"

"There's really nothing to tell," Brooke began to explain, "Look, Julian…he's this producer that my mom wanted me to have dinner with a couple nights ago 'cause he's got this movie premiere next week. I'm supposed to be his date to make him look good and after that, there's really nothing more to it—"

Nathan was nodding as Brooke trailed off, "Okay, fine. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you at the wedding."

"Nathan," Brooke was practically pleading, realizing that Nathan didn't seem to care about what she was trying to say, "It was a stupid tabloid, okay? Those people write about things that aren't even true."

"Brooke," Nathan sighed, "I get it, okay? You can do whatever you want. I just…I gotta go." As he pulled himself away from her, his hand slowly found hers and he handed her the keys she'd left for him that morning. Before she could protest, Nathan picked up his duffel bag and turned around, walking away as he headed towards the terminal gate. She watched him as his figure slowly distanced itself from her.

Nathan handed his plane ticket before entering the gate, not wanting to look back at the brunette who was still watching him leave. Too many things were going through his mind at this point to care: one, he needed to get home and get back to his kids; two, he needed to get his mind off of her; and worst of all, three, he wondered if coming out here was a big mistake.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you hate me yet? I hope not. Just remember, it'll all get better...soon.=]


End file.
